Meeting Mr Right
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Prequel to 'Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong' Rachel Roth and her sister Vanessa just moved to Jump City. During Rachel's first day at Jump High, she meets the most popular guy in school, Garfield Logan. Will love blossom? Many pairings
1. Two of A Kind

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 1- Two of A Kind

**Olivia- This is the prequel to 'Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong'. Takes place while everyone is in highschool. You will get to see them progress from freshman all the way until seniors. Love will blossom, lifetime friends will be made and maybe a few fights in between. You'll just have to read and see! And as always, it has all 6 of our OCs for more visit our profiles. Also, this first chapter is dedicated to my friend/co-writer Emma. For we are truely two of a kind, just like Raven and Falcon. **

_Names and Ages for Characters_

_Rachel Roth (Raven) age 15_

_Vanessa Roth (Falcon; my OC) age 15_

_Rebecca Roth (Swift) age 15_

_Garfield Logan (Beast Boy) age 14_

_Jhonen Moore (Bohusk; Jac's OC) age 16_

_Richard Greyson (Robin) age 15_

_Kori Anders (Starfire) age 16_

_Victor Stone (Cyborg) age 17_

_Carrie Breecher (Bumble Bee) age 16_

_Roy Levox- (Speedy) age 16_

_Garth Brooks (Aqualad) age 16_

_Nicole Steele (Kole) age 14 _

_Jeremy Wilson (Jericho) age 15_

_Jenifer Hex (Jinx) age 14_

_Wally West (Kid Flash) age 15_

_Aj and Joy Jaisons (Aj and Joy; Emma's OC) age 16_

_Matthew Roreck (Malchior) age 18_

_Teressa Miller (Terra) age 13_

_Aaron Castillos (Aaron; Emma's OC) age 16 _

Today was the first day back from spring break for Jump High. Garfield Logan walked though the large double doors of the school with his iPod in hand. The sounds of Smash Mouth blasted though the tiny devise. Garfield was one of the most popular kids in his middle school and was looking forward to carrying on his 'legacy' his freshman year. He was everything a girl could want; sandy blonde hair, emerald eyes, moderately tanned skin and above all, star of the soccer team. He had just found his 3 best friends, Victor, Richard and Jhonen as he neared his locker. Victor was 2 years older than Gar, making him a junior. Vic was very well built being only 17. Dark skin, shaved head and smiling grey eyes. Auto mechanics were his specialty. He had rebuilt his 1990 Pontiac Trans Am from scratch.

Richie was a sophomore and already a master in martial arts. He, along with Gar was one of the most sought after guys in school with his black spikey hair, sapphire blue eyes and ivory skin.

Jhon was also a sophomore. He was often given a bad name due to him being one of the biggest trouble makers in the school. Which people describe him as the "Number 1 Schoolyard Anarchist". Despite his jokes, fights and his addiction to chaos, he was #3 on the list of smartest students in the school

He often said, "Just because I act like a moron, doesn't mean I'm stupid...I just have low standards." He had jet black hair that laid over two hazel eyes and had many piercings. He had very tanned skin and always wore band hoodies and his ever trusty camo jacket.

"Yo guys, what's up?" asked Garfield as he high-fived each of his buds.

"Hey Gar. Did you hear theirs 2 new transfer students?" asked Richie who was fixing his hair in his locker mirror.

"Awesome, fresh meat!" Gar snickered as he shuffled through more songs on his iPod; deciding on 'Back in Black' by AC DC.

"Yeah, she's over there." Vic pointed to a lone figure sitting on the stairs in the commons. She was Goth, judging from her apparel. A violet top with black fishnet sleeves, a black gothic style choker with an amthyest gem in the shape of a cresent moon, black jeans, and purple converse. Gar was surprised to see that her hair was a stunning shade of violet and was short in the back and long in the front, almost like a bird's wings.

Garfield's breath caught in his throat as he examined the beauty. His friends snickered and pushed him in her direction and urged him to talk to her. He ran into a locker on his way over to her. The girl heard the loud clank his head made when it connected with the locker and rushed over as he fell flat on his back side.

"Uh...hi!" he said as she came within earshot. The girl raised her head in concern, trying to see if Gar had injured his head, thus revealing two shining amethyst eyes dusted in black eye shadow and black lipstick..

"Hi." she said with a slightly raspy voice. Gar found this very sexy. He tried to regain his train of thought as she helped him up.

"I'm Garfield Logan but you can call me Gar. Are you new here?" he asked, talking 90 miles a minute. The girl managed a ghost of a smile and stood from her sitting position.

"I'm Rachel Roth. Just moved here from Haven City. Nice to meet you, Gar." she held out her hand. Gar took it hesitantly. Her porcelain skin was almost like silk under his own calloused hands. Many years of soccer training and playing goalie took its toll on the boy.

"N-nice to m-meet y-you too Rachel. Sorry if my hands are a little rough, many years of playing soccer, ya know. It's really a fun sport." He continued on like this for a few minutes, turning a shade of red darker every few seconds. Jhonen, Vic and Richie had finally stopped laughing their butts off at Gar's expense and decided to save him from total humiliation..

"Don't mind him too much, he's a spazz sometimes." Vic chuckled while moving Gar aside and holding out his hand to Rachel. Rachel only stared at his hand and nodded instead of shaking it.

"Rachel!" rang a voice. The 5 teenagers turned to see a girl about Rachel's age standing beside her. She had short black hair, reddish brown eyes, tanned skin and a star birthmark under her right eye.

"Rae, darling. Vanessa and Joy have been wondering where you've been." the girl said with a clipped British accent.

"Ok A.J.! Tell them that I will be there in a minute." The girl smiled and turned to the boys." I'm just meeting a few new friends…"

"Hello.. I don't believe we've met. I'm Argyle Jaisons, but please call me AJ." The girl said with a brilliant smile.

"Hi. I'm Richie and these are my friends, Vic, Jhon and Gar." Rich said with a grin, giving A.J. the once over with his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you all. Wish I could stay and chat but my sister can be incredibly impatient." The boys smiled and nodded as they watched her take off down the hallway.

"So, I'll see you around?" Rachel asked Gar as she collected her things from the steps.

"Totally." Gar said as Rachel smiled as she walked up the stairs to meet her friends. Gar stared longingly after her.

"Looks like grass stain here is whipped!" Vic chuckled as he slapped Gar playfully on the back." And they're not even dating yet!"

"Dude! So not cool!" Gar shouted with red cheeks.

"Easy Gar. We're just kidding around. Besides, God knows Vic is head over car wrench for Carrie." Richie laughed.

"Haha! That's true!" Gar responded while Victor's cheeks were stained pink.

Later that day, after 3rd period, Garfield walked down the hallway of the 3rd floor. Suddenly, he saw a familiar shade of violet hair. Only this time, she wore a black AC DC t-shirt cut above her navel, the same gothic style choker, but this one had an opal sun gem, dark denim capri's and blue Vans. Gar could see that her black lipstick was gone and replaced with purple. He approached her and leaned against the locker beside the one she had open.

"I have to say, you were cuter with the black lipstick but this look works too." he chuckled. The girl looked up at him and Gar saw something was amiss. Instead of amethyst eyes, this girl had cerulean.

"Since when did I wear black lipstick? I thought that was Rae's thing?" she asked. Even her voice was different. Instead of slightly raspy, her voice was clear and melodic.

"Rachel?" Gar asked confused. The girl smiled and laughed.

"No, I'm Vanessa. Rachel is my sister." Vanessa said trying to smother her giggles.

Garfield had no time to respond fore he was jerked back by his letterman jacket and he came face to face with Jhonen.

"Dude! What in the name of metal music are you doing with my girl?" Jhonen cried.

"Your girl?" Gar choked. He was trying to breathe around the chokehold Jhonen had him in.

"Yeah. Nessa is my girlfriend." Jhonen said letting go of his friend's collar.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Gar shrieked when he finally caught his breath.

"I met her over spring break. She and her twin sister Rachel just moved here from Haven City."

"Why didn't you tell me before I made a fool of myself!?"

"You didn't ask."

Vanessa giggled lightly at the blonde's misfortune.

"Vanessa there you are...Garfield?" asked Rachel whom had just walked up. She stared blankly at the boy for a moment before saying, "I guess you've already met my twin sister Vanessa."

"Yeah. Sweet girl." Gar said while staring at Jhonen evilly. "I just made a complete fool of myself in front of her and she didn't even smack me."

Both twins laughed.

"Don't worry about it. This wasn't the first time one of us has been mistaken for the other." Gar examined both sisters for a moment. Indeed they were twins, identical in fact. Vanessa had the same violet hair as her sister but it was slightly longer than Rachel's. The only other clear difference was her eye color. "Wow, you two really are two of a kind." Gar grinned as they both chuckled and blushed." But I have to say, I prefer black lipstick to purple…"

"Moving here is making life interesting…" Rachel said as she blushed and smiled up at Gar.

**Olivia- Ok that was really fun to write! Now it's off to Emma for chapter 2!**


	2. Playing With My Heartstrings

Emma: Yay! A new story! So, I have finished my KFxJinx, and we finished "Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong" so we are open to focus on our new ideas and finish a few old ones! So, Olivia rocked the last chapter, and I hope I can rock this one! Anyway, we don't own anything, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Playing My Heart Strings

Rachel flipped the page in her book, and didn't glance up at the crowded court yard. It was lunch time and she had chosen a secluded bench, near a large weeping willow, and was reading a book of poems by Edgar Allen Poe. Someone walked over to stand before Rachel and she looked up, her eyes meeting a pair of matching emerald ones.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone at lunch?" Gar asked he held his hand out to Rachel who closed her book and took it, letting him help her up." C'mon, Rae, I wanna introduce you to the gang!" Rachel let him drag her over to a large stone table at the opposite end of the court yard and was stunned to find Vanessa, A.J. and Joy already there." Hey guys! This is Rachel! She's new here, and she's Nessa's twin! Rae, you know A.J. and Joy, and your sister, and you met Richie, Vic, and Jhon this morning; but this is Roy Levox," He pointed to a red headed boy next to Richie," Kori Anders," A beautiful red head on Richie's other side," Carrie Breecher," A mocha skinned girl next to Vic," Garth Brooks," A handsome boy with Black hair sitting next to Joy," Nicole Steele," A young girl with red-pink hair next to a blonde boy," Jeremy Wilson," The blonde boy," Wally West" A red head beside a girl with shocking pink hair," And his girl Jennifer Hex."

"I'm not his girl," Jennifer said. Her shocking pink hair matched her eyes as she glared at Gar who rolled his eyes." Nice to meet you, Rachel, it's nice to have fresh meat in the group."

"Um… Nice to meet you all too?" Rachel said softly. Nessa moved over so Rachel could slide beside her twin, who was somewhat preoccupied kissing Jhonen. Gar smiled and sat beside Rachel, quickly striking up a conversation." So, it was so nice of A.J., Joy, and even my own twin to forget to tell me I could eat here."

"You ran off from study hall before we could tell you," Joy pointed out. Garth was flirting helplessly at her, and she ignored him hoping he would quit, to no avail." Garth, I have told you three times already, I do not date and especially not big shot swimmers like you!"

"Dude," Jhonen said pulling away from Nessa," Even I caught that clue… Chick doesn't like flirting and I'm sure she doesn't like preppy prim Donnas." This got him a look from everyone." What? Dude screams 'My parents totally bought me everything'. Jeeze, some guys just can't take the hint."

"You mean like you the first three times I turned you down over Spring Break?" Falcon chided at the Metal Head. Jhonen blushed and grumbled under his breath as she laughed with the gang." Hun, I'm joking! I only turned you down those times to see if you were serious about me! Lord, you are such a girl sometimes!"

"Yer lucky yer cute, otherwise that comment would get yer ass kicked," Jhonen said grinning down at Nessa. Rachel looked up from Gar to roll her eyes at the couple and then turned back to Gar who was asking about her book of poems." What are you two yakking about?"

"Rae's showing me some cool poems by this Poe guy," Gar said with a grin. Everyone in the group gasped and Rachel jumped at their surprise." What?"

"Y-you're actually r-reading, Gar?!" Vic asked in shock. Gar nodded, confused by his friend's reaction." Rachel, I have officially decided to adopt you as my 'Little Sister' because we have been trying to get this boy to read a book for years now! You come in and get him to do it in a matter of hours! She's magic! Hey, Nessa, you got any cool powers like yer' twin?"

"I got Jhon to wear a suit over spring break, does that count?" Nessa asked flatly. Everyone laughed and patted both the Roth twins on the back on taming the boys." Hey Rae, did you borrow that book from me, or is it your copy?"

"It's mine Nessa," Rachel said simply. Nessa shrugged and Rachel turned back to Gar." Like I was saying, this poem is my favorite…"

"'The Raven'?" Gar read. He took a moment to read through the poem and then looked up at Rachel." It's nice, kind of depressing, but I like how Poe used the Raven in his poem as an analogy for evil and being the bringer of bad news; it's almost a cliché seeing as ravens are bad luck birds already."

"Okay," Vic said staring at Gar," Where are his cue cards? Where the hell did you get that from the poem?"

"He's right," Rachel said with a smile," I've read this poem a million times, and I've read every study that I can on it, and he got it spot on. I could recite this poem in my sleep, if I wanted to."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Gar asked with a grin. Rachel raised her eyebrow but nodded with a small smile." If you can recite the whole poem, I'll jump up on the table and sing any song you tell me to; you can't do it and you have to tutor me in English all semester long!"

"You got a deal, Gar," Rachel said with a grin. She cleared her throat and began to recite the poem, word for word, Gar reading the poem from her book to see if she made a mistake. At the last stanza, Rachel looked up and met Gar's deep green eyes and stumbled over the last line."' Quoth the Raven, Nevermore.'"

"Nice try but the last line is 'Shall be lifted- nevermore!', Rae!" Gar said punching the air in victory. Rachel smacked her forehead at her boneheaded mistake." So, my places after school for our first session sound okay?" Rachel nodded and blushed as Gar grinned up at her." I'm impressed, though, you got everything up until that last line! How'd you do that?"

"Well, we moved around a lot with our mom," Rachel said softly," She died a short while ago from cancer and we had to move to get her closer to certain hospitals. We jumped from school to school a lot, and I had to deal not only with being the new kid every few weeks, but the freaky Goth new kid. I needed something to keep my mind off the pointing and laughing, or the whispers. I started reciting 'The Raven' in my head when I walked down the halls and it just stuck. I do it every time I get nervous now, just out of habit. And I cannot believe I just told you that when I barely know you…"

"Hey," Gar said lifting her chin to stare into her amethyst eyes," Your secrets safe with me, Rae… I think it's cute you have a nervous habit, but at the same time I want to make the losers who talked about you and shunned you, pay…"

Rachel noticed he had cupped her cheek with one hand and she was leaning against his touch. She blushed and jumped up from the table, grabbing her bag and shoving her book into it.

"I, um, have to get going," Rachel said hurriedly," My last class is across campus and I don't want to be late… I'll meet you at your locker and we can study this afternoon, okay Gar?" Gar nodded and watched her turn away." Thank you, for listening…"

"Hey Rae," Gar said. Rachel stopped and turned back for a second." Tomorrow, spend study hall with us, we all have it and we meet in the library. We- I'd love to spend the study hour with you…"

"I'll think about it," Rachel teased. She turned and hurried away, leaving Gar to stare after her longingly as the group watched this exchange. Vic whistled, bringing Gar out of his trance.

"Boy is whipped," Carrie said with a head shake. Vic nodded and threw his arm over her shoulders." Gar, hun you just met this girl and you're already head-over-heels!"

"He is quite smitten by our adoptive sister," A.J. said from Aaron's lap. The girl had a twinkle in her red-brown eyes that scared everyone around her." Nessa, dear do you think a little Cupid is in order?" Nessa grinned like a Cheshire cat and nodded." Well, we could ask our new chaps for help…"

Everyone was intrigued by this and listened carefully as A.J. told them her plan. The only hitch was it would take three weeks to happen…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

3 Weeks Later:

"Rae! Rae!" Gar cried running down the hall. Rachel stopped halfway into the library and waited for her friend as he sprinted towards her. He threw a packet of papers in her face and she studied them; it seemed to be a final exam for the quarter and it had a large "A" in red on the front." I got and 'A' on my English exam! That means I get an 'A' for the whole quarter! And it's all thanks to you!"

"Gar that's fantastic!" Rachel cried. Gar laughed and grabbed Rachel around the waist hugging her and spinning her a foot off the ground as he spun them in a circle." Well, your coach will be happy you're not failing English and he doesn't lose his star player!"

"So are you coming to the finals game today too?" Gar asked setting Rachel down but still hugging her waist. Rachel nodded and stared up at him as he stared into her deep amethyst eyes." Good, I love seeing you and the others up in the stands when I play. Besides, you're my lucky charm, Rae."

Rachel blushed as he let her go and they entered the library to meet the gang for study hall. She sat beside him, as usual, but the gang seemed weirder then usual about them being together. Rachel ignored it and stared doing some homework when Gar passed her a note. In his messy scrawl it read:

_I'm bored Rae… Watcha' doing'? _

Rachel rolled her eyes and they begin to pass the note back and forth:

You are so annoying sometimes, Gar. What does it look like I'm doing?

_Well, you're doing some kinda' work, but I meant what are you doing a week from tomorrow?_

Well, that's homecoming so I'll be at home watching TV while all the populars go to a dance… Why?

_I was kinda' hoping you'd go with…. Me?_

As friends?

_Well, yeah, I mean all the girls here are way too shallow for me and who better to take with me to a dance then my "Raven"?_

Well, yeah, sure, why not? I mean it could be fun…

The bell rang and A.J. shot over to Rachel faster than Wally, the resident track star, on a sugar high. She latched her hand onto Rachel's elbow and gave her wide hopeful eyes. Rachel gave her friend an odd look and A.J. gave a huge Cheshire cat grin.

"I know her just asked you to homecoming," A.J. said with a twinkle in her eyes. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but stopped; she was too used to A.J.'s creepy way of hearing and seeing things she shouldn't know." You have, have, have to go dress shopping with us! After the game tonight! It's the finals for Gar, so we're all going and the girls are all going to get dresses after! I mean, what else do you have to do? Homework, alone, at home?" Rachel flinched at her good guess and scowled." See my point? Come with us please?"

"I- yeah okay, I guess," Rachel said. A.J. gave a yell of joy and ran off to tell the other girls. Rachel watched wondering what she had just gotten herself into. Then she looked up and met Gar's green eyes as he smiled at her; it would be worth it…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Well, broomsticks and flying monkeys! This was longer then I meant, any way, over to Olivia for the next chapter, Hm… finals game and homecoming? Olivia will definitely have fun with this chapter… Well, R&R!


	3. Girl's Night

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 3- Girl's Night

**Olivia- Emma did a fantastic job on chapter 2! I hope I can do as good as she did! BTW, we don't own Teen Titans or any other references we may use in the fic. But enjoy anyway!**

Rachel recited 'Fall Of The House Of Usher' in her head as she walked home from Gar's house. For some reason, she just happened to think of her sister's favorite Poe short story. Edgar Allen Poe had always been the twin's favorite author, along with Nathanel Hawethorn and F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Rachel unlocked the front door of her house. She and Vanessa lived with the Jaison family. Aj and Joy had been the girls' best friends for as long as they could remember. But when the Roths were 10, thier mother was diagnosed with cancer and had to move away to Haven City, where she could get treatment. But sadly, 4 months ago, she passed away. Leaving her two daughters to fend for themselfs. Luckily, AJ was very persistant about them comming to live with her and Joy. Amanda and Jay Jaisons could'nt agree more with thier daughters and welcomed the Roth twins into thier home with open arms.

The air in the house was silent, all except for a faint noise comming from upstairs. Rachel sat her bookbag and converse by the door and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Nessa?" she called when she stepped onto the landing. No responce. Instead, the noise she heard downstairs grew louder. She walked down the hallway to a large dark blue door. A large white 'V' was painted onto it in curly writing. AJ had took the liberty of 'decorating' the doors to the girls' rooms when they first moved in. Rachel opened the door to her sister's room to find her nowhere in sight. Her stereo blasted the sounds of 'No Reins' by Rascal Flatts; Vanessa's favorite song. Rachel grew agrivated and marched over to it and turned it off.

"Vanessa Lynn!" she shouted.

"What?" Rachel turned to see her sister standing in the bathroom doorway clad in a bathrobe; wet violet hair wrapped in a towel. Rachel couldn't remember ever seeing her sister without her purple lipstick. She had forgotten that red was her lip's natural color.

"Who's bright idea was it to go dress shopping today?" Rachel asked accusingly.

"AJ." Vanessa replied calmly. She strode over to her dresser and drew out a pair of jeans and threw them on her bed. "She texted me during study hall with the 'idea'. Joy is all but thrilled about it and Jen, Kori, Nikki, and Carrie said they'd meet us at the mall at 7 tonight." She finished her sentence by throwing a clean blue tube top ontop of the jeans.

"You wear too much blue, sister." Rachel said in her classic deadpan voice.

"And you wear too much purple. So I guess we're even." Rachel smiled slightly and left her twin to get dressed.

15 minutes later, a familiar clipped british accent rang through Rae's room.

"Are you ready to go, love? Vic is outside with the car."

"Yeah, i'm ready, AJ." Rachel responded. She grabbed her black purse off her bed and followed her friend outside to meet her sister, Joy and Vic.

"So what time to I pick you girls up?" Vic asked as he dropped the four sisters off at the mall.

"Around 9, Vic." Joy told her friend.

"Ok, see yall then! Got my cell if you need me!" he yelled as he sped off down the highway.

"He's got a really bad lead foot." Joy commented. AJ giggled and agreed.

5 minutes later, the four girls met Kori, Carrie, Nikki, and Jen outside of 'David's Bridal'.

"What kind of dress are you looking for, Kori?" Nicole asked.

"Not completely sure. I want to make sure Richie like it, though." she said with a wink.

"Try this one, Kor." Carrie threw a pink/lavender colored dress to the redhead. She examined it a moment before deciding it was worth trying on. A few minutes later, Kori emerged from the dressing room. The dress was sleeveless and had an empire waist, not very low cut, and had a pink sash going around the side.

"Fabulous!" AJ shrieked when she saw her friend.

"I swear if you sing _that _ song one more time, i'll..." Joy started.

"I'm not gonna sing it! I'm out of my HSM phase." AJ finished.

"Thank Azar! You were really beginning to wear on our nerves Argyle." Vanessa added.

"Oh like you didn't have a Twilight addition for a while?" AJ spat. Vanessa's cheeks reddened from embarrasment.

"Ok, i'll admit i've read the book and seen the movie, but i'm not an addict!"

"Sure you're not. That's why you bought that Edward shirt last month." Rachel giggled.

"And that shirt never left my closet." Nessa said though clenched teeth. The other girls snickered at her expence.

"Aww, leave the poor girl alone!" Nicole defended. "She does not have a Twilight problem...she has a Rascal Flatt addition."

"Now that I will admit to!" Vanessa laughed as she thumbed through piles of dresses. A cerulean gown caught her eye as she moved a red one out of the way. It was made in a halter fashion and had a waterfall traine behind it, low cut but not anything too bad. Silver sequence lined the neckline and waist. It also had a slit halfway up. Ignoring the snide remarks from her friends, she went into the dressing room to try it on. About a minute later, she came out and the other 7 girls' jaw hit the floor. The dress fit her perfectly and was the exact same color as her eyes. It complemented her violet hair and fair skin.

"That's the one!" Aj squeeled in excitement.

"Yeah, I like it." Rachel added. Vanessa smiled aprovingly as she went back inside the stall to change.

"See anything you like Rae?" asked Jenny.

"Not really. Social outings aren't really my thing." Rachel responded with a shrug.

"Me either, but we might as well make the best of it...try this one." Jenny handed her friend a solid black dress. It was satin and had a black lace over the skirt. Silver sequence lined the strapless neckline. Jenny pushed her in the direction of the dressing room.

When Rachel came out, she was given a standing ovation.

"So I should get it?" she asked shyly, clearly not used to this much attention.

"I would be insulted if you didn't." Kori joked. Suddenly, the sounds of Lady Antebellum's 'Lookin' For A Good Time' rang thoughout the store. Vanessa quickly took her blue Razor from her pocket.

"Hello?..Hey, Jhonen...what happened now?...you what!?...is he ok?...yeah, have Vic come pick us up and we'll be there as soon as we can...love you too, bye."

"What's wrong?" asked Nicole.

"Garth had a little 'incident' at swim practice. My so-called-boyfriend thought he would be funny and grease the diving board. Well, Garth slipped and fell about 10 feet and hit his head on the side of the concrete pool. He's ok, but has a bruised skull and is currently at Jump City Hospital. Vic is on his way to get us so we can go see how he's doing."

"That's terrible! Jhonen should know better than to pull stupid pranks like that!" Nicole scolded.

"I know. I've told him a million times not to do shit like that, but he dosen't listen to me. *sigh* well I suppose we only have a few more minutes to look before Vic gets here. 15 minutes later, the girls walked out of the mall, dress bags in hand, to Vic's car. They laied them in the trunk and drove off to the hospital.

**Olivia- For a full image of each girls' dress, go to Emma's profile; WingsxOfxCaos. And be sure to read the next chapter cause Jac is gonna be in charge of that one! Woo! R&R!**


	4. What's Your Name?

**"Dimebag" James- All right, i'm back. Maiden did a great job with with the last chapter. Now it's my turn. At the end, there will be a bit of a cliffhanger. Enjoy and R&R!**

Meeting Mr. RIght- Chapter 4: What's Your Name?

"That's terrible! Jhonen should know better than to pull stupid pranks like that!" Nicole scolded.

"I know. I've told him a million times not to do shit like that, but he doesn't listen to me. *sigh* well I suppose we only have a few more minutes to look before Vic gets here. 15 minutes later, the girls walked out of the mall, dress bags in hand, to Vic's car. They laid them in the trunk and drove off to the hospital. When they got there, they got inside the hospital. When they found Garth's room, Jhonen was outside next to the door.

"About time you guys are here." Jhonen said while sipping a cherry slushy. Vanessa went up to him and smacked him over the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For maybe causing Garth to be paralyzed from the neck down thanks to you greasing the diving board!" Vanessa said as she crossed her arms in anger. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that it would be funny." Jhonen said as he recovered. "But i may have greased up the board, but Garth would have landed in the water, all nice and safe."

"What? What do you mean?" AJ asked in surprise, the rest were wondering that same question too.

Jhonen just shrugged as he sipped his slushy. "They checked the tapes to see what caused Garth to fall. They of course seen me grease the boards, but turns out AFTER i did said deed." Jhonen took a quick sip before looking back at the girls. "Seems one of the Bronze City swimming pansies went over and sawed enough of the board to break under the weight of one of our swimmers, which in this case was Garth."

"So Garth's gonna be okay?" Rachel asked to which Jhonen nodded his head.

"Well that's good." Joy said with her monotone look on her face. "So, you still got busted?"

"Yeah, while that Bronze City boy is getting talked to right now, i kinda got off easy." Jhonen said as he tapped his foot. "Well sorta, they said i couldn't go to the dance."

"What! But i waited a while for this dance for a while!" Vanessa said as she was disappointed. But Jhonen rose her chin up with his hand and gave her a smile.

"I know you did, and i actually wanted to go that dance." Jhonen said as he looked into Vanessa eyes. "Hell, might have put on a suit.....No, wait. No i wouldn't." He shrugged a bit. "But they said that i set one foot in the school dance floor, and they would suspend me."

"That wouldn't stop you boy." Carrie said with a smirk. "You would love to be out of school."

"True, but then i wouldn't be around Nessa as much." Jhonen said as he gave a smile towards Vanessa who also smiled at him. "Come over to the video store after the dance, i got a shift during that. I can give you that dance that you wanted."

"But wouldn't your boss yell at you?" Kori asked with a confused look on her face to which Jhonen just gave her a knowing smile and laughed.

"Fat bastard ain't in town, so i can do whatever. Just gotta put the "closed" sign up."

"Jhonen, you are a different one." Vanessa said before giving Jhonen a peck on the cheek. "Can't wait for it."

"Thanks." Jhonen said before his Razor's ringtone (Which was Slayer's "Hate Worldwide".) rang, so he answered it. "Hello.....Jhonen here.....Hey Control......What....I gotta come in now?!.....Fuck!....Fine, gonna be there in 6 minutes....Kay dude, bye." Jhonen hanged up the phone. "Sorry Nessa, gotta go." Jhonen gave Vanessa a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye! Tell Aqua-queer i said hi!" So Jhonen left, got on his motorcycle and rode to "Walnut Lake Video" where he worked. As he entered the store, he seen a a heavy set red-haired unshaven 24 year old behind the counter watching one of old sci-fi films. He wore a "Star Wars" shirt, black shorts and had his hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hey Jhonen." The heavy guy said as he paused the movie he was watching. "What's up with you?"

"Well i got told i couldn't go to the school dance cause' i made the star swimmer land head first on the ground, had to come into work early and i can't hang with my girlfriend much....Other than that, nothing much Control Freak." Jhonen said as he walked towards the counter next to "Control Freak, which Jhonen called him due to him always having a remote control on him at all times. Never knew why.

"Sucks for you man, wouldn't mind a girlfriend. How can girls not like me." Control Freak said as he checked the money to see if it was in order. "Really, how come Jhonen?"

Jhonen looked at him with a deadpan look as he grabbed a bootleg workprint VHS copy "Pet Sematary Two" from the horror movie part of the store. "You mean besides you being overweight, looking like a unshaven creep, have a unhealthy obsession with sci-fi films, dress up as Yoda every year for Halloween, still live with your parents, who i might add don't love you and you watch those weird ass Japanese "Blue" animes and creep out girls." He took out the movie that was in the VHS player and put "Pet Sematary Two" in as he had a smile on his face. "I don't know why."

"Hahaha Jhonen, real riot." Control Freak said in a sarcastic tone as he closed the cash register. "See you later, everything's in order. See ya' jerk."

"See ya' fatass." Jhonen muttered as Control Freak left the store. So for the rest of the night, Jhonen sat down on the chair behind the counter watching old horror films and drinking some Pepsi that was from the mini-fridge under the counter. It was a normal night with people coming in to rent shitty movies. Soon, Jhonen's cell rang and he picked it up as he paused the movie (Which was "Intruder") and answered it. "Hello....Oh, hey Crowley......What's up......You're kidding.....Oh my god, that's great........Didn't know they had that.....You're bringing it over in 2 days.....I've been looking for a British copy of "The Horror Show".........Cool....Kay, bye." He hanged up his phone.

Jhonen checked his watch to see what time it was "9:01.....Got 29 minutes till Vanessa--", but he never finished what he was gonna say when he heard the back window near the back open. "What the fuck? Who's back there?" He heard more noises. "Hey, if you're jacking off to the porno back there, i'm gonna have to call the police and kick your ass out!" But whoever was back there didn't come out. "Okay, i'm coming back there, don't say i didn't warn ya'!" and with those words, he grabbed a baseball bat with nails driven into it from under the counter, got up and walked into the back.

"Okay, you got 10 secs before i come in and wreck ya'!" So he started to count down the secs as he was near the hanging beads that lead into the back part of the store. "5...4...3...2..."

"Please don't....hurt....Me" A small wimpier was heard, sounded like a girl. That stopped Jhonen in his tracks. So he lowered his bat and checked inside, he looked and seen a small teenage girl, maybe around Rachel and Vanessa's age. She kinda looked a bit like them too, that kinda made Jhonen freaked out a bit, but then he seen her arms. They looked liked they were bruised up and her eyes looked like they were crying. Jhonen then knew what happened to her.

"Holy shit on a pogo stick." Jhonen muttered to himself as he got his cellphone and called 911 and put the phone to his ears. "Hey, i need some cops and medics.......Yeah, i found a girl back here.....She's alive, but beaten up bad.......My name.....Jhonen.....Godamnit, Jhonen Darrell Moore.....Yes, the same Jhonen Moore who put "God Hates Us All" on all the desks at the school, that's not the point, just get your asses over here.......Where?....Walnut Lake Video....Okay, thank you...Bye." Then Jhonen hanged up and went over to the girl.

"Don't hurt....me. I didn't do....anything wrong." The small scared girl said in fear. Jhonen put his hands up.

"Relax, i'm not gonna hurt ya', the cops and medics are coming." He said as he tried to calm her down. "What's your name?"

"Rebecca" She said as she gave Jhonen a hug that came out of nowhere. Jhonen knew that this was gonna be a long night.

**"Dimebag" James- All righty, another chapter i done. Done this as a serious one towards the end as Jhonen finds a broken down girl. Take a guess who it is. Also, i had Control Freak make a appearence in this chapter. I figured that he would most likely work at a video store. Now it's Emma to do the next chapter, gonna have her show the dance. Hope you all enjoyed this, R&R people!**


	5. Care TO Dance?

Emma: Another great chapter by Jac, so now we have finally introduced Becca; who guessed it was our OC Swift? Any ways, bear with me because this is a long chapter, including the game, a prank, and the dance, and then introducing Rebecca. We don't own anything, enjoy anyway!

Chapter 5: Care to Dance?

"I can't believe Jhon got banned from the dance!" Vanessa fumed as she and Rachel sat in the bleachers, watching Gar run the field and score. Rachel nodded, acknowledging her sister's rant, but she only had eyes for Gar as he ran, scored, and played the field. He stopped once, and looked up to catch her eye, waving and grinning as he saw her." Rach, you aren't even listening to me! You're too busy ogling our 'Beast Boy' down there!"

"I heard every word you said, and I am not ogling at Gar," Rachel said with her usual monotone. A.J. sniggered from her other side and Joy offered an eye roll, too busy texting Rich who was at the hospital with Garth." And you're one to talk about obsessions, you won't quit talking about Jhon, Miss Gloom and Doom, Joy is texting to get info on a guy she 'doesn't like' and A.J. is either always with Aaron, or on her cell phone taking and texting him. I think I am entitled to watch my best friend play soccer. Now, they half game break is coming and I promised Gar I'd go talk to him."

"Fine, we'll come too," Vanessa said with a sigh," I guess we should give our super star some good luck…" A.J. got a mischievous look in her eyes and she motioned for Vanessa to lean down so she could whisper in her ear." Oh! Good idea, A.J.!"

"What's a good idea?" Rachel asked, as they walked towards the boy's locker room." Don't tell me A.J.'s scheming to get me in trouble again!"  
"No, she just offered that we let you and Gar have some time alone," Nessa said with a big grin on her face. Rachel raised an eyebrow, but her gaze fell into a soft smile as Gar ran over to the girls." Hey there Super Star! You're playing the field tonight!"

"Yeah that's what they tell me," Gar blushed and scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. Rachel smiled up at him and they began to talk as Nessa, A.J. and Joy "disappeared". Gar looked around and then back at Rachel." Where'd they go?"

"They said something about leaving us alone," Rachel said with an eye roll. She smiled and walked with Gar to the supply closet." So your coach asked you to grab the extra soccer ball?"

"Yea the normal one popped last quarter," Gar said with a head shake. He and Rachel entered the closet only for the door to slam and the lock to jam." Shit! This isn't good; I have to be back in ten minutes!"

"Crap!" Rachel cried jiggling the door handle." I think the door lock jammed! God we could be stuck in here for awhile! Wait! I can call the girls on my cell and they can get the janitor to bust it open!" Rachel took out her cell phone and dialed Nessa's number." Nessa! Hey, we're kinda locked in the supply closet, could you get the janitor and bust us out? Well, yeah that could work too, I mean more destruction, but if you want to… okay, just hurry Gar has to get back to the game and- yeah he's here with me… um okay? Love ya too, bye." She hung up the phone and shook her head." She wanted to make sure you were here with me… That girl may be my twin, but she is nutso, crazy sometimes…"

"Yeah, Nessa has her moments," Gar said trying to walk to Rachel's side. He tripped over a bundle of softballs instead and knocked into Rachel and the wall. He had either hand on the sides of Rachel's face, his own face so close to hers their noses were touching." Um, I'm sorry, that was a klutz move… Rae your eyes are really beautiful, like amethysts…"

"If mine are amethyst yours are emeralds," Rachel said back, breathlessly. She closed her eyes and felt his breath mingling with hers; he was so close she could smell his unique scent she loved so much. Neither teen was sure who leaned up first, and neither really cared; all they knew was one second they were centimeters apart, and then they were kissing. Rachel felt him cup the side of her face gently, as they began to kiss deeper, exploring each other's mouth with their tongues. Gar pulled back for air first, still holding her close and he blushed bright red." Um, wanna pretend that didn't happen?"

"Yeah, it was the moment and all that," Gar said letting her go. They both stood a foot apart for a few seconds before Rachel jumped back up to give him another smoldering kiss. Gar held her waist firmly as they tried to memorize every plane and dip in each other's mouth and ran their hands over each other's bodies, gently and shyly. Rachel pulled back for air and leaned her forehead against Gar's closing her eyes as she caught her breath." This isn't happening, we are sitting far apart and talking poetry like normal, no one will ever know."

"Yeah," Rachel said breathlessly. Both jumped apart as the door was kicked in and Vic, A.J., Joy, Nessa, and Carrie appeared." Thanks for finally getting us out! Gar has to go play, in like three minutes! I was getting claustrophobic, and I swear something died in here!"

"Well a simple thank you would have complied," Vic said as he pouted that they weren't more impressed by him knocking down the door. Rachel crossed her arms and blushed bright red as she and Gar walked past their friends.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey Garth," Joy said as she entered the hospital room. She wore a long black trench coat and the boy gave her a weird look." I know it's not my normal attire, but there is a reason for it." She removed the coat to sow her dress; a beautiful black, strapless, gown with silver embroidery on the bodice and a hem down to her ankles. She smiled at Garth's awed expression." I know you were looking forward to a dace tonight, and that I had finally agreed to let you take me; but I figured if we couldn't go to a dance, the next best thing would be to have our own… I mean if you want to…"

"Of course I do Joy!" Garth said pulling her to sit on the side of his hospital bed. " It took me forever to finally get you to go out with me, and I was furious that I would be missing that… This is the best get well present I've gotten so far… Thank you Joy."

"I don't get you 'Aqua Lad'," Joy said turning away as he grabbed her hand," You have hoards of girls dying to be your girlfriend and you put up with me… I mean you just keep trying no matter how much I make fun of you, or yell, and curse you… Why? I'm not worth all this effort; I'm just plain, monotone, old Joy…"

"Joy you're not like other girls," Garth said taking her hand in both of his," Other girls giggle when I walk by, they all swoon when I walk into a room and act like I'm a god of some sort… You never did that; the first time I saw you, you were reading in the library and when I walked by you didn't even notice. I walked into a stack of novels and you didn't so much as look up at me; you didn't see the outward appearance, because when we became friends, you saw my inner one. You're so different, Joy, and I love you for it…"

"I- my God, Garth, you had to go and make me cry!" Joy said wiping her eyes as she laughed." I want to try and make this work, because the truth is, since I got to know you, the real you behind the pretty boy façade, I've fallen head-over-heels for him. But you have to be patient, I'm not used to showing emotions and telling people I care… It's gonna take time, for there to be an 'us'…"

"All the time in the world," Garth murmured as Joy leaned into his embrace. They sat like that for a moment before Joy's phone rang (All American Rejects, It Ends Tonight) and she answered it." What do they want now?"

"It was Jhonen," Joy said shutting her phone," He found a girl named Rebecca and she was badly beaten, they're all bringing her here soon…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"s it okay?" Gar asked as he drove to the school. Rachel smile din the passenger seat of his silver Jaguar and nodded. He was referring to the purple rose corsage sitting in Rachel's lap. She took it out of the box and put it on her wrist. She was smiling to herself when Gar glanced over to sneak a look at her one more time; she wore a long, black, strapless, dress. It had a silver bow at the waist and a long black lace cover over the skirt, matching the black lace shall around her shoulders." You look beautiful Rae."

"You look nice yourself," Rachel said with a grin, checking out his black suit and violet tie." I think we're a little late… Oh well as Nessa would say, we're not late, everyone else is early." Gar chuckled at this and parked his car." Well let's get this dace over with!"

"Well we can skip out in a bit if you want," Gar said standoffishly. He led Rachel into the dance, decorated with silver and black streamers, the school colors, and filled with people. Rachel and Gar met their friends and fell into an easy pattern of mingling with them and dancing occasionally." See, it's been an hour already and you didn't even notice!" Rachel blushed and let him lead her out of the dance, into the courtyard of the school. The music of a slow song drifted into the courtyard and Rachel let him dance her around the quiet area." I'm really glad you came with me, Rae, I can't imagine coming with any other girl…"

"Yeah it's great to have a best friend you can count on for social events," Rachel said misreading his words. Gar's face fell and he nodded in defeat. Rachel noticed but before she could say anything, Jen and Nicole came running gout into the courtyard. Rachel admired their dresses, Jen in a pink and black strapless gown and Nikki in a silver scoop-neck one, before she realized they were shouting something about a girl, Jhonen and a hospital." So much for our dance…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The small girl lay in the hospital bed, looking so tiny and fragile with all the tubes and machines hooked up to her. She was sleeping, so her big indigo eyes were not visible, but her long black-violet hair fell around her head like a halo as she slept. The whole gang crowded into the room, all still in their formal wear and trying to piece together Jhonen's story, when she woke up.

"Hi," The girl said softly. Jhonen scampered over to her side and checked her forehead for a fever, and she smiled." You're the boy who saved me… Thanks, I'm Rebecca, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble… I must have stopped a party because you're all in such pretty outfits…"

"Rebecca what happened to you?" Wally shot forward and grabbed her free hand, Jen right behind him." I met you in Star City! Well, my dad did anyway, he had to try and save you from your dad, the gang lord, Slade. You were fine then! What happened?"

"Hey Wally, and Jenny, you guys remember me," Rebecca chuckled," Well, it's good to know since I never forgot you two; you saved me from my father… He sold me to another gang leader for drugs, but I ran this time; I was trying to get here so I could find you two, or Officer West so I could be free; but the gang found me First and I was beaten badly before I fled again, and found him." She motioned to Jhonen." Can I ask what my savior's name is?"

"Jhonen Moore," Jhonen said softly. Rachel and Vanessa gasped as they got a good look at Rebecca; she could have passed for their long lost sister if they hadn't heard her family ties already." I think we should figure out where she's staying, the doctors said she can get out tomorrow, but she doesn't have anywhere to go-"

"She'll stay with me," A.J. said boldly," I am the only one who has an extra room, and I'm sure if Wally's dad gives my parents the story, they'll concede to it. I cannot sit and watch such a small girl be hurt so much! She will stay with me until she can find her own place and we can work on emancipating her so she can live on her own and be free of her dad."

"Thank you so much," Rebecca cried. She began to sob as A.J. hugged her tightly, and the whole group watched silently." I can never begin to thank you…"

"Hey you guys what did I- holy arrow heads!" Roy ran into the room, and gapped at Rebecca. She blushed and smiled shyly up at him." Um hi! I'm pleasure it's a Roy to meet you! I mean I'm Roy!" Rebecca giggled at his nervous introduction and shook his hand gently." It's nice to meet you…"

A.J. rolled her eyes as they all watched Roy sit beside Rebecca and start a conversation. This was turning out to be a very interesting young girl.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Spring turned to summer and the gang welcomed Rebecca with wide arms. She was even adopted as Rachel and Vanessa's sister when they enrolled her in school. Roy was her shadow most of the time, following her around like a lost puppy and trying to get enough courage to ask her out. The group was never happier to have a summer together, with all its new arrivals; they spent the first half of the summer without Rich and Gar, as they both went away to soccer camp, and when they came back, a new addition was to be made to the group. Gar had a new girlfriend and Rachel was heartbroken, even if she would never say how much it hurt to have Gar stolen by the blonde, slutty Teresa…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Well, longer then my usual, and loads more fun! Any way I leave this cliff hanger to Olivia to finish and add to. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!


	6. Gonna Get Ya Good!

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 6- Gonna Get Ya Good!

**Olivia- Emma rocked that last chapter! And let's just say I have major plans for Gar's new little slut! Bwa-hahaha! *cough cough* Sorry about that. Now, on with the fic!**

Spring turned to summer and the gang welcomed Rebecca with wide arms. She was even adopted as Rachel and Vanessa's sister when they enrolled her in school. Roy was her shadow most of the time, following her around like a lost puppy and trying to get enough courage to ask her out. The group was never happier to have a summer together, with all its new arrivals; they spent the first half of the summer without Rich and Gar, as they both went away to soccer camp, and when they came back, a new addition was to be made to the group. Gar had a new girlfriend and Rachel was heartbroken, even if she would never say how much it hurt to have Gar stolen by the blonde, slutty Teressa Miller.

"Guys, this is Teressa. I met her while me and Richie were at camp. She went to the cheerleading camp across the lake." Gar said when he introduced the girl to his friends.

Everyone stared hatefully and or dissaprovingly at Gar's new girl. And if looks could kill, Vanessa would've murdered both on the spot.

"Nice to meet you, Teressa." she said through a clenched jaw and forced smile. She held out her hand only for Teressa to reject it. Resisting the urge to smack the blonde right off of her, Vanessa returned her hand by her side; only to have Rachel grab it in a failed attempt to control her heartbreak.

"Where are you from, Teressa?" Kori asked.

"No where in particular. My family moves around alot due to my dad's job. I just moved to Jump City the day before i went to camp."

"So is it alright is Teressa joins us for our end of summer bash this weekend?" Gar asked with pleading eyes. Vic took a deep breath before answering.

"It's fine with me...but you need to ask everyone elce." Gar turned his gaze to his other friends. The girls had crowded around Rachel with Vanessa held tightly to her hand. Jhonen was behind her with his iPod; chances are, he didn't hear half of what was going on. Richie, Wally, Garth, Aaron and Roy just shook thier heads.

"If you really want her to, she can come." Richie said with a sigh. "But please, try not to cause any trouble."

Gar smiled widely and clung to his girlfriend's arm. Jhonen looked up from his music to lay eyes on the blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

"Yo, who let Paris Hilton outta rehab?"

Many chuckles and laughs were heard thoughout the group.

"So not cool, Jhon." Gar grumbled.

"Sorry man, but I only speak the truth." he threw casually while shuffling the songs on his music device. Gar gave an aggrivated sigh and led Teressa away. The second the two were out of sight, Rachel made a break for it.

"I'll get her." Vanessa sighed as she started after her sister, but stopped when Rebecca suddenly blocked her path.

"I got this one, sis." she said with a wink and raced off after the elder Roth.

"Damn, that girl is swifty!" Wally complemented.

"Ya know, 'Swift' is a good nickname for her. Thanks, 'Kid Flash'!" Vic chuckled.

"I wish you would stop calling me that." Wally grumbled.

"Ok then, _Wallis._" AJ giggled, causing the redheaded speedster to blush.

Rachel rounded a corner and stopped for breath. When her heaving stopped, she picked her head up to meet two indigo eyes that somehow mirrored her own. She gasped and fell backwards.

"Damn it, Rebecca!" Rachel cursed as she rubbed her sore backside.

"Sorry, Rae. But you ran off so quickly." Rebecca helped her 'sister' up

Rachel readjusted her clothes and looked down at the 5' 4'' girl. It was strange that a 15 year old girl could be soo small but still seem tough enough to bring down a person twice her size. Rachel stared into her 'sister's' indigo orbs, silently asking if she was ok.

"What am I gonna do, Becca?" Rachel whispered as she fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. Rebecca knealed down so she was nearly eye-level with her.

"I don't know much about love, Rae. But I do know that Gar is head over soccer balls for you. Even if he thinks he isn't. But until this 'Teressa' thing is delt with, I suggest trying to move on. Thiers no use dwelling on the past."

Rachel sent her adoptive sister a strange look. As if she thought she were crazy.

"Look, i'm not saying give up on Gar. I mean be patient and give things enough time to even out."

Rachel attempted a smile and hugged Rebecca.

"You're right. I may love Gar, but if he wants to be with Teressa, the least I can do for him is wait."

For the next week, Rachel had distanced herself from Gar and the blonde intruder. The others just tried to act like Teressa wasn't around. Friday finally came; the night of the end of summer beach party. Vanessa walked into the kitchen that morning in a pair of short Soffee shorts and one of Jhonen's oversized 'Slayer' shirts. Her violet hair was slightly messy and her eyes half lidded from lack of sleep. Her bare feet made a light padding noise as she made her way over to the fridge.

"Mornin' Nessa." Becca chided from the table. She and Joy were working on this morning's crossword puzzle from the newspaper. "Late night with Jhon?" she asked while smothering giggles.

"No, you brat." Vanessa grumbled. Needless to say, the blue eyed girl was not a morning person and was rather irritable during early hours. "I couldn't sleep cause SOMEONE KEPT THIER DAMN METAL MUSIC UP TOO LOUD!" she shouted to Rachel who was upstairs getting dressed. It was times like this when people could really see the Roth attitude comming out in her. Vanessa laied her head on the table as AJ walked in, clad in a red swimsuit.

"What's with the early morning yelling?" she asked as she sat down next to her sister.

"Nessa's pissed cause she didn't sleep." Joy responded casually.

"Really? Why?"

"Cause Rae was up at ungodly hours playing her cds too loud." came Vanessa's muffled voice.

"So what's with the get-up, oh sister of mine?" asked Joy in a monotone voice, without looking up from her puzzle.

"Aaron called an hour ago and said we're to meet everyone at the beach at noon to set up for the party tonight."

"Why soo early?" asked Becca.

"Don't know. Something about Jhonen having a plan of some sort."

"What the hell did he do now?" Vanessa groaned.

"Dont' know. All Aaron said was to be sure everyone but Gar and Teressa is at the beach at noon."

"We have to be where at noon?" asked Rachel comming into the kitchen.

"The beach." chorused the four girls at the table.

"But why so early?"

"We'll explain on the way there. For right now, go change into your swim suit and meet us downstairs in 10 minutes. Vic will be here soon." Aj told her before setting a cup of coffee in front of Vanessa. "Drink up. We need you to be your normal self today." she giggled. Nessa rolled her eyes but brought the cup to her purple stained lips to drink.

Half an hour later, the gang (minus Gar and Teressa) stood around Vic's Trans Am, Jhonen's Cobra, and Aaron's Corvet.

"So, what's this great 'plan' of your's Jhonen?" Richie asked. Jhonen took the earbuds of his iPod out of his ear and stood in the middle of the group.

"Well, we all know school is startin' back next week, sucks I know, but I had an idea." Everyone nodded for him to continue. "Well, I was thinkin' that durin' the first pep rally, instead of the usual gayass 'Welcome To Jump High' video they make us watch every year, I thought we could make a little video of our own."

"I'm starting to like this." Jenny commented. Jhonen gave her a grateful smile before continuing.

"If one of us follows Teressa and Gar around all this week with this (holds up a small camcorder) and gets enough footage of her bein' a bitch, then Vic could edit it all together and show that instead...and before yall ask, I got the camera from Glen down at work." (aka Control Freak)

_Nice plan, but how exactly are we to get the footage?_ Jeremy signed.

"Glad you asked, you curly headed bastard. These cameras can get up to 17 megapixel images. So anything we record will be clear as day. One of us just has to follow them around and 'provoke' Teressa into bein' a bitch...which ain't hard to do. I know from experience that she's easily angered into a bitch fit."

"How do you know that?" Vanessa asked while jerking Jhonen back by the hood of his camo coat.

"I...kinda...maybe...had a 4 day fling with her?"

Jhonen backed away from his girlfriend and hid behind Richard. Vanessa slowly approached the two with an unreadable expression on her face. She grabbed Rich by his tshirt and jerked him out of the way.  
"Are you mad?" Jhonen asked. Nessa's reaction was the last one he'd expect. Her face became within inches of hisown. With thier breath mingling and noses almost touching, she whispered sultry, "I'm not mad. I'm PISSED!"

This made everyone jump while Jhonen ran and locked himself in his car, in fear of what Vanessa may or maynot do to him if and when he got out.

The guys laughed thier butts off while the girls only smirked at thier sister's victory.

At 6pm that night, Gar and Teressa showed up. She wore a skimpy white string bikini while Gar wore emerald swim trunks that matched his eyes. The bonfire had been prepared and beach blankets and coolers surrounded it while Vic's car blared it's stereo.

"S'up guys!" Gar greeted. Teressa only smiled wickedly. Gar's eyes searched the crowd and found Rachel seated inbetween Vanessa and Jhonen. Gar couldn't think of a time when he found her more beautiful than she was now. Her violet hair and lenghtened about 2 inches and sat around her shoulders. She wore a black and violet bikini that didn't show too much and her signature choker that matched Vanessa's. Suddenly a large blush crept across his face. Sadly, Teressa noticed this and snapped him out of it by giving him a hard kiss.

Rachel gawked at the two, but soon remembered Becca's words and tried to mingle with the others to take her mind off the blonde witch.

"Come on, Nessa! Talk to me!" Jhonen pleaded. Vanessa had refused to talk to him for hours and it was driving him insane. "Please! I said I was sorry! Hell, she wasn't even a 'nice' girlfriend! She was a bitch!"

"Bite me!" Vanessa growled.

"Will you be less mad if I told you of a way to scare the shit outta 'malibu barbie' over thier?"

Vanessa turned her head as if she were listening to him. He leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, an evil smile played at her lips.

"Genius." she giggled.

"Yeah, I am aint I?" he asked conciededly.

"Not even if Vic gave up his obsession with meat."

Jhonen groaned and threw himself back on his beachblanket. He crossed his arms over his eyes as dust clouds of sand rose up around him. Vanessa leaned down and kissed his mouth softly. He smiled widely and hugged her as he sat up.

An hour had passed since the party started and Teressa was rarely spoken to. She pouted on Gar's arm as he sat and talked with Rich, Kori, Joy and Garth. Becca, Roy, Aaron and Aj had gone out to play in the water, Vic was behind the grill, making dinner. Jen and Wally sat talkin with Nikki and Jeremy. Rachel sat a few feet away from her sister and Jhonen. She had brought her book of Poe stories and was reading 'The Tale Tell Heart' while imagining Teressa being the one who was dismembered at the end of the story. She inwardly laughed at the thought. Teressa's obnoxious laughter cut her off from her train of thought.

"Bitch." Rachel mumbled under her breath. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do."

**Olivia- Ok, this chapter was a little longer than what we normally do, but I hope you enjoyed the Terra bashing and evil moments! ^-^ R&R!**

**And keep a lookout for the next chapter. Cause that's where things get more 'interesting'.**


	7. When the Getting Gets Rough

Emma: Alright, Olivia did really well on the last chapter! And she left me with some great material to work with! So, bear with me because it seems Olivia and Jac are enjoying giving me long chapters to work with this week, and this chapter is a long one because we have so many crazy antics, funny moments, and tear-jerking parts to add in. So, for legal purposes, we don't own anything!

Chapter 7: Where the Gettin' Gets Tough

Rachel walked down the hall counting her steps and clutching her book to her chest as she recited "The Raven" in her head. She was getting more nervous from that, and decided to recite it backwards to challenge her mind; but this only made her think of the time Gar swore he could recite anything backwards and proved himself right. She sighed and leaned her forehead against her locker as she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Um, Rachel," Kori said with a frown," May I ask why your shirt does the 'bashing' of my favorite color?" Rachel looked down at her black shirt that had "Forget Pink, I'm a Purple Kinda' Girl" written in purple across her chest." Is it normal for this kind of slander here?"

"Kori, it's not slander," Rachel said flatly," It's a personal opinion written on a t-shirt and if you're hurt by what it says you should just ignore it…" Vanessa, Jen, and Nicole appeared by the two girls and Rachel sighed." Hey, you guys…"

"Kori were you dissing the shirt I bought Rae?" Nessa asked putting her hands on her hips. Her own shirt said "Barbie Can Keep Pink, I Have My Purple" written in lilac across her black tank top. Kori nodded and crossed her arms, scowling at both the girl's shirts." I don't see a problem, I mean pink is such horrible color I wonder how anyone can wear it." She turned to see Nicole and Jen, both wearing pink shirts like Kori, scowling and glaring at Vanessa." I probably shouldn't have said that when I have three pink fans in my midst…"

"Hey sisters, and my main girlfriends!" Rebecca called. She ran up to the group wearing a black halter top with "Down with Pink, Vote Purple!" on it in neon purple writing across the chest. Kori, Jen, and Nicole glared at her shirt as Nessa laughed and Rachel stared at the ground, still in her depressed stupor." I feel like I just walked in on a very serious debate and somehow made it worse…"

The girls all began to bicker, debating between pink and purple colors, when Teresa waked by in an all pink outfit. Her pink top was entirely sheer and left nothing to the imagination while the neon pink skirt was no bigger than Rachel's hand width and she wore thigh-high pink leather boots walking with an exaggerated swing to her bony hips. The group fell silent and glared at the blonde as she waltzed by, all except Rachel who silently stared at the ground, trying to remember what the third stanza of "Annabelle Lee" was to keep her mind off Teresa.

"Okay," Kori laughed as soon as Teresa was out of sight," Let us agree that pink is an okay color, as good as purple, as long as it is not on the evil witch, Teresa." Everyone gave a sound of agreement as they all walked to class. Rachel trailed behind with Nessa and Becca, still silent." Rachel, can you not cheer up? I mean, we cannot bear to see you in such pain!"

"I'm fine, 'Starfire'," Rachel said, forcing a smile and throwing in Kori's nickname for affect. No one believed this act, but they all fell silent as the guys sat beside them in the chemistry lab. Rachel doodled in her notebook most of class, watching Teresa and Gar out of the corner of her eyes, and trying to help Rebecca finish the lab questions." Becca, I'm trying to move on and be happy, but I can't even force a smile… I don't know what to do…"

"It'll be alright big sister," Rebecca said with a smile. Rachel gave a small smile and moved her bangs back from her face. Becca didn't tell her when she saw Gar watching her dreamily from across the room; she figured he would tell her soon enough, and her sister had been through enough for one day.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rachel swung her feet sadly as Nessa sat beside her on the stone bench. Jump High was a primarily outdoors school, even most of the hallways were outside with overhangs over the walkways, and they sat beside the library entrance, in silence. Nessa knew her twin just needed a silent listener this time, but before Rachel could speak, Teresa and Kitten Moth walked up, both wearing all pink, both outfits reasonably revealing, and both blondes smiling evilly at the twins.

"Oh, look its Rachel and Vanessa," Teresa said with an evil smirk. Vanessa said nothing but angled her purse so the camcorder inside was picking up everything the blonde said." Rachel, darling that shirt is so wrong! Pink is fabulous! I mean, look at me and Kitten, we have men, popularity, and status; you wear purple and have a boy you love from afar, a group of misfits for friends, and no status in this school. It's too bad you didn't have the nerve to say you were interested in Gar, he was so smitten with you; why I'll never know. I mean who would want a Goth freak like you? Well, it's a comfort to know he choose fabulous me over dreary you… It's a wonder your sister has a boyfriend, well no it's not… That freak Jhonen deserves to be locked up in-"

"Shut-up, you blonde, psychopath, bitch!" Rachel shrieked. She lunged up and knocked into Teresa, grabbing at her hair and throwing punches as Nessa jumped at Kitten. The four girls fought it out in the hall, as students began to gather around and watch. Rachel was about to hit Teresa again when a pair of strong arms pulled her back and wrapped around her waist firmly." Let me go! I'm gonna rip her perfect blonde hair out, strand by strand!"

"Rae, calm down, damn it!" gar cried, pulling Rachel back from the crowd and Teresa. Rachel was drug down a hall and Gar turned her around to stare at her in shock." What were you thinking, Rachel? You could have gotten hurt! Or expelled for fighting! I mean what did Teresa-"

"Shut Up!" Rachel cried. She pounded her fists against Gar's chest and sobbed, trying to pull away." You have no right to be so caring! To act like I was the one who did wrong on this one! If you want to see the real wrong-doer, go find Vanessa's camera and watch what she said to me! Look at what you're _perfect_, _blonde_, girlfriend said to me and Nessa! I don't know what you see in her, and I don't care anymore! I can't care because it hurts too much! You hurt me, and you have no right to talk to me like I'm the wrong one here!"

Rachel smacked Gar across his face and ran away when he finally let her go. Gar watched in awe as Rachel ran away and Nessa ran up beside him, panting from running. Vanessa caught her breath and growled as she watched Rachel hurry away.

"My god, Gar, what did you say now?!" Vanessa panted. She smacked his arm and hurried after Rachel leaving Gar alone, until Teresa sauntered over and gave a pout. Gar ignored her pouts and wild accusations at Rachel and Nessa.

"Teresa, just shut-up," Gar said walking away. Teresa gaped at him as he walked away, leaving her for what she really was; alone, hurt, and shallow.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Are you sure this will work, Nessa?" Vic asked as he and the others hurried towards Teresa's room. The gang was at a party, at Teresa's house, trying to execute a plan to get back at the evil blonde for calling out Rachel and Nessa." I mean this is kinda-"

"Perfect? Awesome? Evil and crazy smart?" Jhonen asked with a huge grin as they all entered Teresa's room. Nessa placed the object in her sheets and they all fled the room, quickly leaving the party a few minutes later." I have to say, Nessa, I was majorly impressed, and a bit intimidated, that you came up with such a wicked plan to get back at the blonde bitch!"

"Well, I was watching _Carrie_, and reading _Lord of The Flies_ when I was trying to think up revenge and it just hit me!" Nessa said as they all staked out in front of Teresa's house. It was almost two hours after the party, and the gang was waiting for the appropriate response from the blonde's room." I guess, your dementedness had to rub off sooner or later…"

The group all jumped as a shrill scream filled the air and Teresa ran out of her house, covered in blood and holding a severed horse head, trying to throw it away but it kept sticking to her bloody hands. The group each debated between gagging and laughing hysterically at the blonde girl. Jhonen was the only one sure of what to do and he was on the ground, laughing his ass off.

"I took me three fucking days to find a butcher that would give me a head!" He managed." Crowley and Disaster had to talk some sense into him just to get it too! But let me tell you, nothing has been more worth it to see that stupid Paris Hilton wannabe run around like a chick in a slasher film, flailing a horse's head around! This is either horror movie gold, or Comedy Central material!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Nessa, I don't want to go to this assembly," Rachel said as Nessa and Becca dragged her into the gym. They sat her between them and wouldn't unhook their arms from hers, so she could make a run for it." I have no intention of watching Teresa prance around in a cheerleader outfit and make snide jokes when she sits with Gar! The only cheerleaders I support are Kori, Nikki and Jen, and they're good cheerleaders! Kitten and Teresa give the sport a bad name!"

"We are not letting you miss this!" Nessa said almost bouncing in her seat as the principle droned on about Jhonen and Richie having a new video for the new school year. Jhonen finally got the mike and Nessa clapped for joy." Yay! It's about to start!" She grinned as A.J. and Aaron scooted in beside them, last minute, with Joy and Garth. Vic, Carrie, Roy, Wally, and Gar sat beside them as the cheerleaders, and their three friends cheered for Jhonen." You guys were almost late!"

"Well ladies, gents, bros and hoes alike," Jhonen said with a big grin," We made it to another year! And Richie and I thought it would be nice to play a public service announcement video, to give you guys some tips going into this year! We figured you should know when to pick out the school bitch, and how to handle it!"

"Nessa, you guys didn't!" Rachel whispered in a terrified tone." I mean I know Jhonen brought it up last week, about doing the video, but you guys really wouldn't-"

"We would," Nessa said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"And we did!" Rebecca whispered excitedly. Rachel covered her mouth in surprise as the gym's lights dimmed and the video began to roll, projected on the large screen and projector set up onstage.

"Every school has a bitch," Jhonen's voice floated through the speakers. Random pictures of mean girls yelling and laughing at others floated across the screen." Sometimes it's hard to spot them; they like to hide behind fake smiles, perky exteriors, and fake perfection." A few pictured of some of in the most popular girls Jump High flashed across the screen. It began to roll faster and faster until the faces ran together in a blur until it stopped on Teresa's picture." But sometimes you have to listen and look beyond the perfection to find her."

The picture changed to a slanted view of Teresa and Kitten laughing at Rachel, who could be seen in the corner of the screen, looking at the ground sadly. Nessa's hand moved across the screen and adjusted the focus so Teresa's face filled the screen as she began to talk.

_"Oh, look its Rachel and Vanessa," Teresa said with an evil smirk." Rachel, darling that shirt is so wrong! Pink is fabulous! I mean, look at me and Kitten, we have men, popularity, and status; you wear purple and have a boy you love from afar, a group of misfits for friends, and no status in this school. It's too bad you didn't have the nerve to say you were interested in Gar, he was so smitten with you; why I'll never know. I mean who would want a Goth freak like you? Well, it's a comfort to know he choose fabulous me over dreary you… It's a wonder your sister has a boyfriend, well no it's not… That freak Jhonen deserves to be locked up in-"_

The screen fell black again and the whole gym was silently glaring at Teresa who was red and trying to find a way out.

"So, this school year, watch your friends," Jhonen's voice said again. A picture of groups around school flashed on the screen and then landed on the gang, laughing and joking as the camera flashed." You never know, the bitch of your school could be in your group… And if you find her, report her as soon as possible, she could be making someone, or a lot of someone's, and you could stop this terrorizing for good."

The whole gym burst into applause as Jhonen bowed onstage and the lights flashed back on. Teresa fled from the gym, blushing red and scowling as many students booed at her. Rachel smiled widely; finally happy that Teresa's horrible words had been shown to the world. She looked up and met a pair of emerald eyes; Gar was staring at her, his mouth set in a frown and his eyes wide in realization. Rachel turned away; the whole prank had been worth it only to finally get Gar to see what a bitch his girlfriend really was…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Yay! Onto Olivia again! R&R!


	8. Believing Lies

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Believing Lies

**Olivia- I loved the last chapter! The horse head idea was courtesy of our friend/co-writer Jac. Well done, dude! Now, let's see if Gar can open his eyes to the 'real' Teressa...**

The whole gym burst into applause as Jhonen bowed onstage and the lights flashed back on. Teresa fled from the gym, blushing red and scowling as many students booed at her. Rachel smiled widely; finally happy that Teresa's horrible words had been shown to the world. She looked up and met a pair of emerald eyes; Gar was staring at her, his mouth set in a frown and his eyes wide in realization. Rachel turned away; the whole prank had been worth it only to finally get Gar to see what a bitch his girlfriend really was…

"Why did you guys have to go and do that for!?" he screamed in anger, his eyes locked on Rachel's.

"What!?" Vanessa and Rebecca stood and faced the emerald eyed boy.

"You just publicly humiliated Teressa! And for what? Cause Rae was jealous?" Gar asked acusingly.

"Wake up and smell the lies, Garfield!" Rebecca spat. Vanessa's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest in disgust.

"You know what? I don't know what's happened to you in these past 3 weeks, Garfield Mark Logan, but I can assure you, we don't like it. Ever since you came back with Teressa after soccer camp, she's all you care about anymore! You don't give a damn about _us_ anymore! And you know what!? Teressa was right when she said we're misfits.

We come from every clique imaginable but at least we're the family that none of us ever had. Me and Rachel grew up without a father, our mother died a few months ago! Rebecca never had a loving family! Richie was given up for adoption soon after his parents were murdered when he was 8! Vic never knew his father, Kori's mom died when she was born, Jeremy can't comunicate with his family because of his desease! No, Nicole grew up with a foster family and the rest of us had to put up with families that don't understand one thing about us!

We're eachother's lifeline. We're supposed to be the friends that can go to eachother for anything and bann together when things get tough. And I thought you were part of this family...but not anymore. I know I can speak for myself and my girls when I say, we dont' want anything elce to do with you. The guys, you'll have to talk to yourself...especially Jhonen. He had a four day fling with Teressa before me. But I swear to Azar above that if you come near my sister again, Jhonen, Disaster and Crowley will pay you a not-so-pleasent visit."

Garfeild stood stunned and wide eyed as he watched Vanessa, Rachel and Rebecca walk away. Little did anyone know, Vanessa's little speech really got to him. Her words cut him deeper than the sharpest knife. He desperately wanted to make things right, but soon found himself agreeing with the Roth twin. What kind of friend had he been the last 3 weeks? And who would take him back after all this? His question was answered the second Teressa threw herself into his arms, crying. He soothed her best he could and led her out of the gym.

Rachel had linked both arms with her sisters and walked across the courtyard. For the first time in 3 weeks, she had felt happy. Gar was finally shown the truth and he didn't believe her. Now she felt like her heart had been ripped apart...again. Suddenly, Vanessa's ringtone (When Chemicals React; yes, the gang changes thier ringtones alot!) filled the late summer air.

"Hello?...hey, hun...i'm with Rae and Becca, why?...ok, I guess I could meet you there...love you too...bye."

"Jhonen?" Becca asked with a smirk.

"Yep. He wants me to meet him in the AV room. Have no idea why, but I guess i'll find out." she said as she put her cellphone back in her pocket.

"But we gotta meet Vic and Carrie in the parking lot in 10 minutes." Rachel reasoned.

"I'll be there!" Vanessa threw over her shoulder as she raced off to find her boyfriend. Both Roths gave a sigh and walked forward again, however, Rachel colided with a firm object. She looked up and saw a pair of dark eyes, white hair and pale skin.

"Why hello, there." the young man chuckled. He had a slight english accent.

"Hi yourself." Rachel said while blushing. She thought the boy was very handsome, maybe a year or so older than her.

"Rachel Roth, is it?" he asked. Rae nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Roth. I'm Matthew Roreck. And who may I ask is this lovely creature?" he gestured to Rebecca.

"Rebecca Roth." the young girl giggled.

"Ah, you must be Rachel's twin sister i've been hearing soo much about."

"No, you mean Vanessa. Rebecca is our adopted sister."

"Oh, I see. And let me say, I was very impressed with your gang's video at this afternoon's pep rally. It was about time someone but Teressa in her place."

Rachel blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Ha! You should've been thier when we hid the severed horse head in that bitche's bed! Classic!" laughed Becca.

"Severed horse head?...sounds like something out of 'The Godfather'." Matthew pointed out.

"...valid point. But, naw. Nessa was the one who came up with it after watching the movie 'Carrie' and reading 'Lord of The Flies', which I might add is a sorry ass book to begin with!" Matthew chuckled at her boldness.

"I've read alot of books in my life and I have to agree with you when you say it was horrid."

"You read?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes. Actually, i'm a writer. Fictional, that is. Mythology and mystical elements are my specialty. You may have heard of my work, 'Of Dragons and Wizards'."

"You wrote that?"

Matt nodded and smiled.

"Care to join me for my book club?" he asked while extending his arm to her. She hesitated for a moment but remembered Becca's words.

_Until this 'Teressa' thing is delt with, I suggest trying to move on. Thiers no use dwelling on the past._

Rachel took Matthew's arm and walked away with him, leaving Rebecca by herself.

Meanwhile, Vanessa had just entered the AV room.

"Jhonen?" she called into the dark room. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" he called. The hazel eyed boy sat with his feet propped up on a dusty table in a far corner. Beside his feet sat a small TV playing 'Inglorious Bastards'.

"What ya watching?" she asked while walking up behind him.

"Inglorious Bastards."

"I thought that movie wasn't out?"

"Nope. This one is from the 70's. The new one is inspired by this." he munched on popcorn. He offered Vanessa some, but she refused.

"So, what's this all about Jhon?" asked Nessa as she leaned up against the table. Jhonen smiled and pulled his feet off the table to where he was in an upright position. He reached for his girlfriend's hand and pulled her over to him, placing her on his lap. He kissed her roughly as if he would never see her again. To say the least, Vanessa was shocked and pulled away.

"Jhonen, why are you..." but she was cut off as he kissed her again.

"I still owe you that dance." he whispered as he burried his face in her violet hair. He breathed in her signature scent of citrus and lemongrass.

"I almost forgot." came her reply.

"Well I sure as hell didn't. Just had to kick a few AV nerds outta here, lock the door, and to top it off..." from his coat pocket, he produced a remote that he had gotten from 'Control Freak' for christmas last year. He pressed a few buttons and Metalica's 'Nothing Else Matters' played throughout the room.

"Our song." she smiled.

"Yep. Heard it on our first date."

He took her hand and led her around the room, dancing in a freestyle pattern with a few ballroom moves thrown in for good measure.

"Where did you learn to dance?"

"Dated a few girls who were debutants." Vanessa smiled and rested her head on his chest while he led them around the room. But their moment was cut short due to Jhonen's phone ringing.

"Ugh! Damn it! Can't a guy get a quiet moment with his girlfriend without some asshole ruining it!?" he yelled at his phone before answering.

"What!?...oh, hey Gar...no, haven't seen her...dude! Why you yelling!?...Garfeild!" Jhonen screamed into the device only to have his call ended.

"We gotta go!" he yelled while shoving his phone back in his pocket and grabbing Vanessa's hand and tugging her off toward the library.

**2 minutes earlier**

Garfield had finally gotten rid of his crazy and histerical girlfriend. He walked around campus like a lost puppy trying to find it's master. Until he came across Rebecca.

"Hey, Becca. Where's the others?" he asked timidly. She shrugged.

"Nessa went off to find Jhonen, Rae went somewhere with this dude, Matthew and the others...well i'm not sure."

"Wait! Rachel is with who?"

"Some dude named Matthew Roreck. He said he was in some sort of book club thing and drug her off to it." Rebecca blinked and Gar was already on the other side of the courtyard, running toward the library. He threw open his phone and dialed his best friend's number.

"Jhonen!...have you seen Rachel lately?...cause Becca said she went off with Roreck." just as the words left his mouth, he threw open the doors to the library and saw Matthew and Rachel sitting at a table, with a book between them, thier bodies soo close to one another. "What the fuck!" Gar cursed as he observed the sight.

Rachel jumped at the sudden outburst, but Matt didn't seem phased.

"What's wrong with you!?" she hissed as she stood.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You just met this guy and you're already acting as if he's your boyfriend!" Gar shouted. 'Beast Boy' was his nickname for a reason. When he got angry, his pupils slanted into diamonds; almost like a cat's eye and his canine teeth elongated to where they resembled fangs.

"Garfield Logan, I presume. I must say, you picked a lovely time to come bursting in." Matthew said calmly, sarcasm dripping from his sentence.

"Shut up you bastard! And get the hell away from her!" Garfield's voice a mere growl.

"I have done nothing wrong."

Gar was through talking. He balled his hand into a fist and made a solid connection with Matt's jaw. Sending him a few feet back.

Matt grew angry and swung back. Soon the two boys were in a full brawl and Rachel could only stare in shock. Gar and Matt didn't even notice when Jhonen and Vanessa came running in. Jhonen took one look at what was going on and smirked. He reached into his coat pocket and produced his camera.

"Youtube, here I come!" he laughed while he filmed the two.

"You're an idiot!" Vanessa scowled. She stormed over to the two brawlers and pulled them apart. Gar lunged forward again, with a killing intent ment for Matthew.

"Oh no you don't!" Vanessa brought her foot up and impaled it into Gar's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Rachel and Matt stood with thier mouths open.

"What? Richie isn't the only one who can fight, ya know." Gar caught his breath and stood up to see the gang surrounding him.

"What in bloody hell happened here!?" AJ screamed at Gar. He backed away slowly and made a break for the exit.

While the others made a fuss over what just happened, Jhonen was content in his own little world, watching the video he just made. The next day, he ran around the school like a mad man, screaming "The Jonas Brothers can kiss my ass! My video beasts thiers! 10,000 hits, bitches!"

**Olivia- Ok, so Gar is still blinded by Teressa. And to make matters worse, it seems Rachel has fallen for the new and mysterious Matthew. Can things get any worse for the Titan Gang? Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! R&R!**


	9. Puzzle Pieces

Emma: Yay! Another great chapter from Olivia! Now I get to have a real fun chapter because we have many surprises to throw in! So, instead of my normal idle chitchat and such, I will instead jump right into my chapter! Well, once I say the disclaimer but… oh to hell with it all now I'm gone onto one of my rampages of it not actually being right into things! We don't own anything!

Chapter 9: Puzzle Pieces

While the others made a fuss over what just happened, Jhonen was content in his own little world, watching the video he just made. The next day, he ran around the school like a mad man, screaming "The Jonas Brothers can kiss my ass! My video beasts theirs! 10,000 hits, bitches!".

Vanessa watched her boyfriend sprint around yelling this and chuckled to herself as she and Rachel sat in the courtyard waiting for the others to meet them for lunch. Rachel said nothing and kept reading the book in her lap. Nessa finally gave a sigh and grabbed the book and read the title. Rachel blushed as her sister raised an eyebrow.

"_Jane Eyre_?" Vanessa read softly. Rachel nodded and took the book back, closing it gently and tracing the title with her fingers." Rae that is not a good book to read when you're already very depressed… I mean I read it right after mom died and I almost started crying in class!"

"Gar said I should read it," Rachel said with the smallest of smiles. Vanessa's lovely sapphire eyes narrowed as Rachel traced the cover and tried not to look at her twin." He said it was like Edgar Allen Poe, but a little happier at the end… It's a romantic novel meets gothic undertones; Gar lent me his copy…"

"I thought I told him to stay away from you," Vanessa said through clenched teeth. Rachel said nothing as Vanessa glared at the concrete." I swear when I get my hands on-"

"You can't hurt him if it was me who can't stay away," Rachel said softly. Vanessa's anger melted into concern as she wrapped her older sister in a hug."Nessa, I can't stay away from him, he's my best friend! And you know he dumped Teresa last week! He's been trying to make up for getting him and Matthew suspended for a week, and he… he cares about me."

"I care about you too!" Nessa cried. Then to Rachel's sad gaze," But I can't change your mind can I?" Vanessa asked letting Rachel go from the hug. Rachel shook her head and stood to leave." Hey if you're mad you could just ignore me, don't leave! I mean I respect what you said and if you care this much about him then okay, but if he so much as put s _toe_ out of line again, he will be a very bloody friend to you."

"I'm not mad Nessa," Rachel said with a ghost of a smile," I'm just going to meet Gar in the library for lunch; we may be friends again, but he has to come up with a way to get the rest of you to forgive him; don't rat me out yet Nessa. I'm helping him with math this quarter and we're trying to piece our friendship back together…"

"Hey, I'm not a snitch," Nessa said raising her hands in a mock surrender," I'll keep quiet for awhile, but I still don't like him right now."

"Thank you sister," Rachel gave a real smile this time. She grinned widely down at her sister and waved before running off towards the library. Gar waited by the door, sitting on the bench and reading a think tome." Hey Gar…"

"Rachel," Gar said looking up and beaming at her. Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart leap at his smile. She didn't deserve this kind of heartache every time he smiled and said her name, but Rachel couldn't stay away from him (1)." So, did Nessa give you grief for skipping lunch again?"

"Nah," Rachel said brushing past him with a smile. Gar was at her heels in a second following her to the table in the far back corner of the library, hidden by bookshelves and vacant." She knows I'm here with you, but she won't tell. So, how's _The Scarlet Letter_?" She indicated the thick volume in his hands." You're reading it pretty fast seeing as I only gave it to you a few days ago…"

"It's okay," Gar said sitting beside Rachel, scooting closer than needed and grabbing her notebook," Not really my style, but if you say it's good I'll endure through it. So, what wonderful poetry are we writing today? Oh, not poetry, a sketch! My little 'Raven' is an artist and she never told me!" Gar put a hand to his heart and chuckled as Rachel reached for her book." I am hurt!"

"You're gonna be really hurt if you don't give that back!" Rachel chuckled. She finally grabbed the book, but her hand covered Gar's and she blushed. He looked up and realized, in her jump to grab the notebook, they were now nose-to-nose." Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Rachel, you should never apologize to me again," Gar said softly. His breath mingled with hers and Rachel shivered." I didn't realize Teresa was such… at loss for a better word, a bitch to you guys! She acts totally different around me, she's sweet and nice and well, totally the opposite of how she really is… I should have listened to you and Nessa, and the others though. You guys are my real family; I grew up in a foster home because my parents died in a boating accident. You guys are my family and you're my best friend. I mean you and I share a bond no one else can, Rae; you know what I feel and think even before I know it myself! I don't want to lose you ever again!"

Rachel said nothing but let him go, giving a reassuring smile to Gar as she turned away with a blush. She patted his hand, and smiled; her silent way of saying she felt the same and she would never leave.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Richie, hand me the wrench," Vic said from under his car. Richie threw the wrench to the boy as Jen, Nikki, and Carrie sat on the tool bench in back of the garage." Okay, any idea what's wrong with my baby?" Richie shrugged and Vic gave a cry of aggravation." Dude you are no help!"

"It's the fan belt hun," Carrie called from the bench. Vic looked up and gave a grin as he saw she was right." You're welcome."

"Now why do I keep these guys around again?" Vic called. Carrie giggled as Jhonen, who was busy watching a movie on his iPod, and Richie, who scowled, both protested at this." I mean I have my other baby that knows it all!"

"That's nice and all," Jhonen said scowling as Carrie kissed Vic gently," But aren't we supposed to be planning something for Perky twin, Miss Gloom and Doom, Rae and my Nessa?" Everyone grumbled, Jhon was right." Wow, there's a first I'm being responsible…"

"Hey guys," Becca called. She and Roy hurried in, dragging another member in too." And I brought an old friend who has some great ideas!"

"I think I have a plan," Gar called from the door. Everyone looked up at the boy as he grinned sheepishly." Hey, I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but I'd like to apologize and well say how much of an asshole I had been… But I have a great idea for the birthday! My foster dad has a ballroom he rents out, upstate; he offered to let us use it and we can get a caterer, and throw a surprise party for the girls!"

"That's actually a good idea," Carrie admitted," And I have to admit I missed you, 'Beast Boy'… I think we all did."

"Man I missed my little brother!" Vic said grabbing Gar up into a hug." There was no one to bug about my odd meat obsession! And I missed talking and playing games, and to be honest these guys are hopeless mechanic helpers!"

"Thanks you guys," Gar grinned," Now I believe we have a rocking party to plan for our favorite set of twins!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Yay! What exciting party can we cook up? You'll have to read on and see! R&R kiddies!


	10. Surprises

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 10- Surprises

**Olivia- Ok, so I have the honor of the Roth/Jaisons suprise party. Thier will be many music references, so I'll go ahead and say I don't own any of the songs...or Teen Titans. R&R!**

**Also, a special thanks to all that reviewed for this fic! Much appreciated!**

**Raven2k8**

**Sour Candy**

**DeathProofHero**

"That's actually a good idea," Carrie admitted," And I have to admit I missed you, 'Beast Boy'… I think we all did."

"Man I missed my little brother!" Vic said grabbing Gar up into a hug." There was no one to bug about my odd meat obsession! And I missed talking and playing games, and to be honest these guys are hopeless mechanic helpers!"

"Thanks you guys," Gar grinned," Now I believe we have a rocking party to plan for our favorite set of twins!"

"Not so fast, Logan." Richie said as he stood face to face with the soccer star. Richard had used his 'leader' voice and called Gar by his last name; so this ment he was deadly serious.

"I can't say that I'm at all proud of what you did these last few weeks. But at least you tried to be the bigger person and appologized....but the next time you screw up, we might not let you anywhere near Rachel again."

Gar was very much intimidated by his friend.

"Jeeze Rich! If I didn't know better, i'd say you were Rae's dad or something!"

"No...i'm her brother. We're her family, Gar." Rich's stone face suddenly softened and he cracked a smile. "And it's time we start acting like it!" He slapped Gar playfully on the back.

Meanwhile, Rachel sat at the back of Jump High's chorus room. Her sisters stood at the front of the room with thier director beside them.

**Vanessa- **_into your head_

_into your mind_

_out of your soul_

_Race through your veins_

_You can't escape _

_You can't escape_

**Rebecca- **_Into your life_

_Into your dreams_

_Out of the dark_

_sunlight again_

_You can't explain_

_you can't explain_

**Both-**_ Can you feel it?_

_Can you feel it?_

_Rushin' though your hair_

_Rushin' through your head_

_Can you feel it?_

_Can You feel it?_

"Very impressive girls." spoke the middle aged choir director. "I will let you know your grade and wether or not you got into concert choir tomarrow."

Both Roth sisters smiled and motioned for Rachel to follow them out.

"So, how did you like Becca, Rae? Taught her everything she knows." giggled Nessa as she threw an arm around her 'little' sister.

"Very nice. Never knew she could sing."

"Neither did I until she asked to join chorus. Mrs. Martan said she could actually join concert choir if she does well on this exam." Nessa smiled.

"Hey girls." came a male voice. The three sisters looked up at Vic's smiling silver eyes.

"Hey Vic, what's up?" asked Rebecca as she jumped up to give him a hug.

"Just a little get together tomarrow after school. Thought maybe we could have a little family time before yall's birthday and go see a movie or somethin'."

"Awesome, Tin Man. What time?" asked Nessa.

"Round 6. I'll be by yall's house to pick all of yall up."

"I think i'll pass on this one, Vic." Rachel said as she tried to push past her rather large friend.

"Oh no you won't." he said teasingly as she grabbed her gently by the waist and spun her around. "It's 'family night' Rae. And that means the whole family has to be thier...that means you, lil lady!"

Rachel smiled weakly at the mention of the word 'Family'.

"Ok. I'll come."

Vic's smile spread wider at her words.

At 4:45pm the next day, a knock was heard at the front door of the Jaison's house. Vanessa answered it to find Carrie and Kori, arms laden with dress bags.

"What's with the dress bags?" Nessa asked, getting right to the point. Carrie rolled her eyes and thrust a light blue bag into her arms.

"Just dropping off your outfits for tonight." she said with a smirk.

"Outfits? We need to dress up for family night?"

"Yes. I do not believe that jeans, flip flops, and black tank tops are exceptable attire for this occasion." Kori added while inspecting Vanessa's outfit. Vanessa stared at her two friends quizically for a moment before her sisters appeared beside her. Rachel and Becca didn't have time to ask any questions before Kori and Carrie pushed several dress bags into thier arms and scurried off.

"And try to look nice tonight, girls!" Carrie shouted over her shoulder.

"What the hell?" asked Becca as she pulled an indigo and red bag off her head.

"Beats me!" Vanessa yelled. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked inside. She climbed the stairs to her room.

An hour later, Rachel came down the stairs of the Jaison house. She wore a lavender strapless dress that ended at her knees. The neckline and hem had black velvet embrodiery around it; it matched her amethyst moon choker perfectly. Her hair had been curled and pulled into a pony tail with two strands falling on either side of her face. Her regular black eye shadow and lipstick stood out against her outfit. On her feet were strappy 2 inch heels.

Her sister wore a royal blue spagehtti strap dress that ended mid-thigh. Silver heels and her opal sun choker were her only accesories. Violet locks had been crimped into waves and flowed around her shoulders. Her usual makeup painted her ivory face.

Rebecca's dress was violet and had a ruffled skirt and was strapless. Black ballet flats decorated her feet and her onyx star choker was her only jewlary. Her black/violet hair fell around her face like a halo.

"Where's AJ and Joy?" Rachel asked as she atemped to walk in her stelletos.

"Vic already picked them up. Jhon is waiting for us outside" Becca answered. Vanessa took her twin by the hand and led them out the door. A few minutes later, Jhonen stopped his Corvet in the parking lot of Gar's foster dad's party hall. Vic's car sat a few feet away from where they parked. Joy and Aj still sat in the backseat with Vic and Carrie up front.

"What are we doing here?" asked Becca.

"You'll see." Jhonen said with a wink. He got out and opened his girlfriend's door. Once the 8 teens stood in the lot, Vic and Jhon led them inside. It was dark and not much could be seen. Suddenly, music started to play. A single spotlight shone on a stage near the back of the room. The closer the girls got, they could make out Richie, Gar, Roy and Jhonen (who snuck away unseen). Each played a different instrument to produce a rock sound.

"Teen Titans, Go!" Richie shouted above his base guitar.

**Jhonen- **_It's been a long week, I've got a slow leak in my left front tire.  
I'm sick of where I work. My boss is such a jerk, dont care if I get fired._

_  
_**Richie- **_My backs about to break, no money in the bank, and she don't call me anymore.  
I'm down to my last ring, it's time to sell my things,_

**All- **_CHORUS:  
And pack my bags, and never look back, run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.  
I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.  
Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight, and at the break of day, I'll be a runaway!_

**Gar- **_A hundred miles in, I got a stupid grin on my scruffy face.  
With every cigarettte, I'm burying my regrets.  
Dont want to leave a trace.  
And from the rear-view, I've got clear view, of who I used to be.  
A little bit faster now, don't wanna turn around._

**All- **_I'm gonna pack my bags, and never look back.  
Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.  
I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.  
Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight.  
And at the break of day, I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway!_

**Roy- **_It's crazy, I know, to count on this road and give me what I need.  
But with every state line, somehow I find, another part of me.  
Yeah-e-yeah!_

**All- **_I'm gonna pack my bags, and never look back.  
Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.  
I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.  
Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight, and at the break of day, I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway!_

When the song ended, the lights came on, illuminating the room. A rather large black banner with purple lettering read 'Happy Sweet 16 Rae, Nessa, Joy and AJ!'

"Wha-what is this?" Joy asked, examining the room.

"Happy Birthday!" shouted the gang from below the stage. Kori, Carrie, Vic, Garth, Wally, Jen, Nicole, and Jeremy shouted along with the boys.

**Olivia- Hope you enjoyed that! i'll leave the rest of the party up to Emma. And keep your eyes open for a special surprise that the girls recieve from the gang! Until then R&R! Oh, and we don't own the song 'Runaway' by Love and Theft.**

**And for a full view of the girls' dresses, go to our profile!**


	11. Tragic Ending No More

Emma: Yay! I'm back! I have to thank everyone who reviewed our story; I really love getting reviews, good and bad. I love that we have such avid readers who read whenever we post! It's an awesome feeling! So, I have been given the end of our little surprise party! This should be good ^-^! So, we don't own anything, songs and media we may use, enjoy!

Chapter 11:Tragic Ending No More

"Happy Birthday!" shouted the gang from below the stage. Kori, Carrie, Vic, Garth, Wally, Jen, Nicole, and Jeremy shouted along with the boys. Nessa, Rachel, A.J., and Joy stared at their friends in awe. Nessa, A.J., and Joy were drug onto the dance floor by their designated man (Jhonen, Aaron, and Garth) while Gar made his way over to Rachel who was staring around the room in shock.

"You guys did all this for us," Rachel asked as Gar took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He nodded, with a grin and started swaying with her to the slow ballad." I have to say that is the single sweetest thing anyone has ever done! We thought y'all were going to take us to dinner or a movie for our special day, but a party! Wow…"

"Well, because the soccer star won't say it," Jhon said as he and Nessa danced by," It was all his idea. He wanted you guys to forgive him for all times he fucked up this year; and because he wanted Rae to have a big party with her 'family'. The others just happened to be included in this party."

Gar blushed scarlet as Jhon twirled Nessa away, Rachel staring up at him with a soft smile, tears in her eyes. He looked away with a smile as he danced with her.

"Gar," Rachel said pulling his chin so he was staring into her amethyst eyes again," Why did you come up with all… all of this?" She gestured to the ballroom and the group dancing and talking." I mean you came up with all this and all to make us happy? That's the sweetest thing every!"

"I did it to make you happy," Gar said softly. Rachel watched him take her hand away from his chin and lace his fingers through her own and twirled her in a circle." You've been so down about everything lately, and I knew you guys had a birthday coming up, so I wanted to make this year special so you would smile again… I think they're gonna do a few songs then we're giving presents."

"I don't care about the music, 'Beast Boy'," Rachel smiled. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and smiled." Gar, you and I are closer than ever, and you don't even realize it…" Gar blushed at her statement and she played with the hair at the nape of his neck absently." When you said we had a bond, you were right; we know each other more than anyone and we're always there for each other, whether we mean to or not… We have an unbreakable bond and that is never going to change… This is the best birthday ever because you're here with me…"

Gar said nothing as the song ended and they both looked up, not moving until the gang came over to yank Rachel from Gar and drag her up on stage to sit beside Nessa, A.J. and Joy beside a pile of gifts. Gar followed behind the group his gaze lingering on Rachel as she was sat in one of the four chairs with her twin and the other twins.

"We all chipped in and bought you guys a special gift," Becca said with a smile as she came out from backstage holding four furry animals." A black Persian cat for Rae," She set the furry black kitten in Rachel's lap," And a white one for Nessa," The ball of white fur purred as Nessa squealed and picked her up," A black westie for Ms. Gloom and Doom Joy," The barking puppy was plopped in Joy's lap and she was startled when it kissed her cheek," And a very rare red one for A.J.!" A.J. was overjoyed as a red puppy was plopped in her lap and gave a happy bark." We thought you might like some furry companions for gifts this year, along with some extra stuff…"

"She's adorable!" Rachel and Nessa said at once about their cats. Still talking together, they cried," Oh my God! Thank you guys sooo much!"

"I'm calling mine Dusk," Rachel cooed as her kitten mewed softly and fell asleep in her lap.

"Mine's Dawn," Nessa said as her own kitten jumped around her ankles and mewed happily.

"My puppy's name is Sole!" A.J. said as her dog jumped up and kissed her cheek." She is just too cute for words! What about you J.J.?"

"Noir," Joy said grimacing at her sister's childhood nickname for her. The dog curled up in its owner's lap and Joy smiled softly." He's very cute; I'll give it that… Thank you all…"

"Hey, we're not done!" Vic cried. He handed the girls each a gold wrapped box and he grinned."These are from Carrie and me! We wanted to get you guys each a very special gift you could use a lot more than just a pet."

Each girl opened the small gold box to reveal four brand new iPods. Rachel's was purple with a silver "R" on the back, Nessa's was cerulean with a silver "V" on the back, A.J.'s was red with the initials "A" and "J" written in black on the back, and Joy's was black with a gold "J" on the back.

"We even took the courtesy of installing each of you guys favorite movies," Carrie said with a huge grin," And one hundred of the gang's personal songs!"

The girls gasped in surprise and gave their friends a group hug as thanks. Richie, Kori, Jen an Wally stepped forward next they gave the girls each a charm bracelet. Rachel's had an "R" charm, a raven charm, a book charm, and a tea cup charm; Nessa's had an "N" charm, a treble cleft charm, a base cleft charm, and a falcon charm; A.J.'s had an "A" charm, a heart charm, an angel wing charm, and a musical note charm; Joy had a "J" charm, an eagle wing charm, a crescent moon charm, and an oak leaf charm. Each bracelet was sterling silver and had plenty of open spaces for more charms.

"It was basically Kori and Jenny's idea," Wally admitted with a sheepish grin," But Richie and I pitched in for the money and helped pick out charms!"

"They're beautiful 'Kid Flash'," Rachel said with a grin," Even if it wasn't your idea… You guys are too sweet."

Nicole, Jeremy, Becca, and Roy stepped forward next. Becca handed the girls each a thin black box and it was opened to reveal three CD's for each girl. Rachel got classical music collections, Nessa country, A.J. soft rock, and Joy hard rock.

"We couldn't get all creative with the idea I had," Becca said with a sigh," So we decided to get you the best gift of all! Music!"

The girls laughed and thanked the group for the CD's. Gar stepped forward next and handed each girl a different jewelry box. They stared at him in awe as he gave a small smile.

" I wanted to get y'all something irreplaceable, something uniquely you," Gar said with a smile," My aunt owns a jewelry store and I thought it would be awesome to design a piece for each of you… Nessa's is real sapphire, A.J. that's real garnet, Joy has real onyx and Rae has real amethyst."

Nessa had a thin silver bracelet chain with falcon wings, sapphire beads, and silver rose charms alternating around the band; A.J. had a pair of garnet stud earrings, the stones were inset in two hibiscus blossom silver carved charms; Joy had an onyx bangle with carved roses and ivy vines on the silver band where the onyx was not seen; and Rachel had a thin silver chain holding a silver raven charm, its wings outspread to fly and its eyes set amethyst stones.

"Oh my Goth!" Rachel cried. The girls all nodded in agreement to her shock and awe as they all tackled Gar into a hug. He grinned and laughed as the girls all tried to say thank you at once. His eyes searched only for Rachel's though and her brilliant smile let him know he had done well.

"Hate to break up the love fest," Jhonen said with a grin," But I do still have my gift, even if I was just pretty much upstaged by the 'Beast Boy'…" He handed each girl a movie. They thanked him and he grinned and grabbed Nessa's hand dragging her onto the dance floor." That's only half of your gift, Nessa. I swear I will never Dance again after this night, but I owe you this one special dance…"

Richie was at the D.J. stand and he hit play as the song began:

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these wispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If i never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right

And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Rachel watched with a big smile as Jhon danced with Nessa in the spotlight, not caring that his friends were cheering and joking on the side of the dance floor; he only had eyes for Nessa as she listened to the song he had picked out just for her. Rachel felt someone grab her hand and pull her back, out of the room and into a rose garden. She looked up and met Gar's green eyes with a smile.

"I wanted to get you alone for awhile," Gar said softly. He pulled her farther into the garden until they came to a stone fountain and a small radio. He turned it on and a song wafted out of the speakers:

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
_

Gar took Raven's hand and they began to dance around the fountain with Rachel. He smiled as she blushed up at him.

_  
See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  


"This is a very ironic song for us huh?" Gar murmured in Rachel's ear. She nodded and gripped his neck tighter, needing to hold onto him for fear of losing him again." I'm sorry for everything, I wish we could be as easy as this 'Love Story'…"

_  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"Gar promise me you won't leave again," Rachel said as they stood, the song over, in each other's arms," You left me alone in this world and not even the rest of the 'family' could help me… Only you can give me light in this dark world… Don't leave me again?"

"Never…" Gar said kissing her forehead softly. He looped her arm through his own and led her back to the party. Neither of them let go of the other the rest of the night.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Did you hear about them?"

"Isn't that Rachel Roth and Gar Logan?"

"Yeah are they dating now?"

"No they're like super close though."

"Well why are they always holding hands or he always has his arm around her or vice versa?"

"Well they're like best friends and he attacked Matthew last year for hitting on her."

"I give them a year before they're dating."

"Oh definitely!"

Rachel smiled as she heard all this from two freshmen talking about her and Gar who was holding her hand in his own as they walked to chemistry. Gar had bribed many teachers and the school secretary to get them all classes together. She was used to these words about them; after returning from Christmas break, they had been inseparable and the rumors had started and she had started not to care. Her life was perfect; her 'family', real and extended, was happy and so was she. It's too bad perfection doesn't last forever…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Wow y'all sure reviewed like mad for our last chapter! But I've noticed that y'all aren't reviewing some of my favorite stories we've done! Like Forevermore, or 37. Here's a deal for you all: If y'all review for all of 3OfAKind's stories, I'll put in a special thanks for you, and give you virtual hugs! Anyway, review this one too, please! Olivia's up next!


	12. Girlfriend

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 12- Girlfriend

**Olivia- Ok, things take a little turn in this chapter. So, without further ado, enjoy! Oh, and we don't own Teen Titans or any other media used in this fic. R&R!**

Rachel smiled as she heard all this from two freshmen talking about her and Gar who was holding her hand in his own as they walked to chemistry. Gar had bribed many teachers and the school secretary to get them all classes together. She was used to these words about them; after returning from Christmas break, they had been inseparable and the rumors had started and she had started not to care. Her life was perfect; her 'family', real and extended, was happy and so was she. It's too bad perfection doesn't last forever...

It was monday morning and the first day back from a long weekend. The gang spent all four days hanging together at the lake. Rachel smiled as she remembered the long nights under stary skies while listening to Gar and Jhon play thier guitars with the others singing along. That weekend was the first time in a while that Rachel was actually around her family. Ever since Vanessa and Rebecca got into concert choir, they were always practicing and rehearsing for upcomming shows. Joy stayed with Garth most of the time these days. After his accident a few months back, the two were always together and Aaron and Aj would dissapear by themselfs for days at a time.

Rachel's walk down memory lane was cut short when she heard the sound of the tardy bell. Gar led her over to her seat at the lab table and pulled her seat out for her. Just as Rachel sat, Teressa walzed over to the couple, wearing one of the shortest (not to mention one of the tightest) pink mini dresses either had ever seen.

"Gar." she sang sweetly. "Will you come over here for a moment. I'm afraid I didn't understand a few questions on our last lab and I'd like your help."

Gar, being the gentleman he was, obliged to her request. He followed her to the other side of the room and sat down next to her.

"Ok, what didn't you understand?" he asked, taking a look at her notebook.

"Why I didn't do this sooner!" she said quickly before crushing her lips against his. Gar imediately pulled back, but was held firm by Teressa's hands on the sides of his face. After another 2 seconds, Gar used all his strenght to break free of her grasp. He glared at the blonde for a second before looking up at Rachel. Her violet eyes were wide with shock and horror, tears threatening to spill from them. Gar searched for his voice, but nothing came. Rachel gave a pained cry and dashed from the room in a speed that would make Wally jealous.

For once in his life, Garfeild wished he wasn't such a proper young man so he could smack the hell out of his ex-girlfriend for her evil ways, but such thoughts soon left his mind as he raced after his best friend.

Rachel ran down the main hallway with tears cascading down her ivory face. She had just rounded a corner when she collided into someone; bringing them both to the ground with her ontop of them. She opened her eyes to meet two intelegent dark brown orbs. Pink dusted her cheeks as she lifted herself off the young man.

"Sorry about that." she whispered.

"No appology needed, Mrs. Roth." came a familiar accent. Rachel inspected the boy closer and recognized the deep eyes, white hair and pale skin.

"Matthew?"

"At your service." he chuckled. "Now, will you tell me why you were running as if the Cullen Clan was after you?"

Rachel stared at the white linoleum floor before. Many thoughts of Gar and the dispicable blonde ran though her mind before opening her mouth to speak.

"I was running from a mistake." she whispered.

"I see." Matthew lifted her chin so she was looking at him eye to eye. "Your eyes...such rare beauty...hidding soo many secrets. You've been hurt deeply by someone whom you love. I understand your pain." His dark eyes reading her own as if they were an open book. He looked at her a second longer before slowly leaning in. His lips ghosted hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled back to look into her violet pools once more before she kissed him fully.

Rachel knew what she was doing was wrong, but right now, she needed the comfort.

Unaware to either teen, Garfield watched from behind a set of lockers. He could feel his heart breaking in two; watching the girl he loved kiss the guy he hated most in the world.

For the next week, the gang saw less and less of Garfeild until they barely saw him at all. Matthew asked Rachel out soon after thier encounter in the hallway and were inseperable. Vanessa was not at all happy; to say the least. She hated Matthew almost as much as Gar did, but kept her opinons to herself as long as her sister seemed happy. Gar couldn't bring himself to try and explain what happened to his friends, in fear of being disowned again. Teressa, however, glued herself to Gar's hip and refused to be away from him even for a second, therefore labeling herself as his girlfriend.

It was the day before Gar's big soccer game and free period was just about to start. Nessa and Aj sat at thier usual lunch table in the courtyard, listening to Nessa's iPod. Aj hit the randomize button and 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavinge played through the earbuds. Soon, a wicked grin played at the young girl's lips. She leaned over and whispered something to the blue eyed Roth. Nessa smiled in the same manor as AJ and nodded her head.

She scanned the area and found Gar and Teressa under the shade of a magnolia tree; then the two began to sing.

Nessa-"**Hey hey, you you! I don't like your girlfriend!" **

Aj- "**No way, no way! I think you need a new one!"**

Nessa- **"Hey hey! You you! Rae could be your girlfriend!" **

Teressa stood mouth agape and wide eyed as the best friends made a scene. Gar hung his head in shame as they continued to ridicule him. Many onlookers gathered around and listened to the song while Nessa and Aj glared at the couple.

Aj-** "Hey hey! You you! I know that you like her!" **

Nessa- **"No way! No way! No it's not a secret!" **

Both- **"Hey hey! You you! Rae could be your girlfriend!" **

Teressa scoffed and stormed away as Aj and Vanessa kept singing. Gar only gave the two a look of regret and walked away, after the blonde. An applause errupted from the passers by.

"Commin' through! Commin' through! Hey watch the coat!" shouted a voice. The girls stopped singing to see Jhon and Aaron pushing thier way through the crowd.

"What the hell did you two do now?" Aaron asked, gesturing to the crowd.

"Oh, we just burned a blonde bitch." Aj smirked. Nessa rolled her eyes as she pecked Jhon on the cheek. He caught sight of Teressa near the door of the cafeteria, still fuming from what she just witnessed. He could hear her clearly and was going on and on about how 'rude' and 'lame' his girlfriend was.

"Silence!" he yelled. Teressa raised her head to look at the boy. "I kill you!" he squeeked in a high voice. Aaron, Aj and Vanessa burst into laughs and giggled as Teressa stomped inside.

"We still on for the movies tonight?" Vanessa asked as her giggles died down.

"Actually, I have a mission tonight." Jhonen replied with a grin.

"Mission?"

"Yep. Me and Rich are gonna spy on Rae and 'Freaky Potter' tonight."

"Really?" Nessa asked with an evil glint in her eyes. "Then count me in!"

"Oh no you don't. You have that rehearsal for choir after school." Aj cut in.

"I can skip!"

"No you won't." Jhonen said firmly. "You've worked too hard for this Concert Choir thing, so you're sticking to it. Besides, isn't this rehearsal like 20% of your grade?"

Nessa knew he was right and her face fell in disapointment.

"Don't worry, me and Rich will keep you posted." he placed a walkie talkie in her hand and kissed her before running off to find Richie.

**Olivia- Cliffhanger!...yeah, we do that alot. Anyway, I'll leave it up to Emma for 'Mission Impossible'. And if you're wondering where the "silence! I kill you!" thing came from, it's courtesy of Jeff Duhnam. R&R!**


	13. Mission Impossibly Funny

**Emma: So, I have to take a poll, who hasn't ever gone around somewhere and dashed around humming the "Mission Impossible" theme song suspiciously? I mean it's just so darn fun! The looks people give you are priceless! Anyway, I'm asking because there will be plenty of moments in this chapter where many crazy people, like me, will be going "O my goodness, I have sooo done that before!" and I would love to hear your stories of how you've acted a fool, or spied on a date or a loved one. Okay, I have been disappointed by our many fans! No new reviews on our many other stories! I mean what do I have to do? Be like the Dark Side and advertise cookies?! Hm… There's an idea… Nah, I'm way too lazy, just review please! Anyways, we don't own anything, enjoy!**

**Mission Impossibly Funny:**

"Man she's gonna find us," Richie said from behind his newspaper. Gar and Jhonen shushed him and watched Matthew and Rachel laugh across the restraint. All three boys wore black trench coats and hats. They all also wore dark sunglasses and hid behind newspapers as they watched Rachel's date. " And this is totally gay looking that three guys are having dinner together and wearing trench coats? Yeah, we're definitely gonna get made fun of…"

"Richie shut-up!" Gar hissed. His dark sunglasses had fallen slid down his nose and Richie saw he was so angry seeing Rachel with Matthew his eyes were slits and his canines were elongated. Jhonen shook his head and turned his iPod up louder." I have to see what she sees in this ass! I mean, he's so fake! He's throwing out meaningless compliments to make Rae blush and swoon so he can make her think she's in love with him! I mean I won't deny what he's saying is wrong; Rachel is beautiful. Heart-breakingly so, but there's more than just what he sees… Her eyes, he says, are like amethyst and so full of life. They're more than that, they're like stars in an endless sky and they always betray her emotions, not just how lively she can be. He says her hair is unique, and I know it's not just unique but it's like satin… And that she tugs at the long pieces at her face when she's nervous… He only sees the shallow exterior of all that is uniquely Rachel…"

"If I was to take a wild shot in the dark," Jhon said absently," I'd say you were the one who was really in love with Rachel, Gar. I mean you talk about her like she's an angel; a gift from God, if he's up there. I mean you see things no one else does… Kinda like me and Nessa…" Gar fell silent and stared over at Rachel sadly." Sorry, like I said it was just a guess-"

"No, Jhon, you're right," Gar said softly. Both boys gave him an awed gaze." I mean, I've been in love with Rae since that first day… I mean, she's amazing! Who wouldn't fall for someone as beautiful, pure, humble, and all around wonderful as her? I envy Matthew because he doesn't see the real her but he has her… I only ever dated Teresa because she reminded me of Rachel, and it was and still is the biggest mistake of my life… I know I can never have Rachel because she doesn't feel the same, but I can't help it, I lost my heart to Rachel Roth the first day I saw her; and promptly ran into a locker afterwards. The more I got to know her, the more I fell, and then I lost her… All because Teresa kissed me and I couldn't tell Rae I didn't want her to… She forced herself onto me to get Rae mad at me…"

Rachel was standing behind the table as the boys gasped at what their friend had admitted to. Rachel was hidden from the table by a large, fake, fichus plant and she covered her mouth in surprise as tears streamed down her face. She had excused herself from Matthew to come and tell Gar and the guys how obvious they were when she stopped to listen to Gar. She felt her heart drop at his words, he thought she hated him! This wasn't what she wanted; what happened to all those words she said at her birthday? They did have a bond and that was never going to change! She had been fooled by what Teresa had wanted her to see and now she felt like the guilt was coiling in her stomach and tearing her apart. She wanted to jump out and embrace Gar and apologize, but she couldn't. Instead she wiped her eyes and walked away; making an excuse to Matthew so he took her home early. She locked herself in her room, not bothering to answer Vanessa as she ran to her room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rachel played sick the next day and Vanessa, A.J. and Joy were worried about her. No matter how they tried, though, none of the gang could get her to come out of her room. Jhonen even threatened to break the door down with Crowley and Disaster but Rachel only threw a thick book at his head. No one knew what to do, and they were all trying to come up with ways to get Rachel out when Gar showed up. He didn't say anything to the group he just walked upstairs to Rachel's room. Nessa went to chase him, but Becca stopped her.

"Sis, if anyone can get Rae to see some sense, or to see what's wrong with her, it's Gar," Becca smiled said softly. Everyone nodded and leaned back to try and pass the time. Roy moved to sit before Becca and leaned his back against her legs and smiled when she began to play with his red hair." They'll be fine… Don't worry…"

Gar knocked on Rachel's door and no answer came. He sighed and knocked again, louder this time and Rachel opened the door angrily.

"I told you Jhon if you try and get me out again I will personally shove your own bat up your-" Rachel started. She stopped when she saw Gar standing in her doorway. Gar reached forward and wiped his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a few stray tears. Her eyes were sad and red-rimmed from crying and she wore a thin black t-shirt over a pair of sweat pants that were a size too big and hanging low on her hips. Gar remembered loaning them to her one day when it rained and never getting them back." Gar… You shouldn't be here, I don't deserve to see you right-"

"I'm sorry Rae," Gar said cutting her off. Rachel's eyes widened as he said this." I was a total jerk and I should have chased after you to say that Teresa forced herself onto me and that I was sorry for even trusting her. I'm sorry okay?"

"No I'm sorry too," Rachel said. They looked up at each other and then Rachel laughed." Okay we're both goobers, let's be best friends again?" Gar nodded, grinned and pulled her into a tight hug." I missed you Gar…"

"I missed you too, Rae," Gar said hugging her tight. Becca watched with the group at the end of the hall and smiled." I'm really sorry, it won't happen again…"

He couldn't keep this promise; If you dig your own grave with words, then fall in, by going against those words, who's to blame but yourself?

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Yay! All done! R&R please!


	14. Collapsed

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 14- Collapsed

**Olivia- Emma's chapter was incredibly funny! I loved the boys dressed up in the trench coat thing! Classic! Ok, it's almost spring so love is in the air! So, how can Gar tell Rachel that he loves her? Maybe with a class ring? And what does the gang think of this? Read to find out!**

Rachel awoke to a soft purring sound. She opened her amethyst eyes to see Dusk mewling happily while nuzzling her chest. Rachel smiled at the sight and picked the kitten up as she sat upright.

"Why are you up soo early?" she asked while starring into the kitten's deep green eyes; the same emerald color as Garfield's. Rachel smiled sadly and walked out of her room with Dusk curled up in her arms. She entered the living room to see Vanessa sitting at the end of the sofa with Dawn on her lap.

"Where's Joy, Becca and AJ?" Rachel asked while sitting down beside her sister. Dusk jumped from her arms and onto Dawn. The two kittens rolled around on the floor, playing. Both sisters let out a chuckle at the sight.

"Joy went to check up on 'Aqualad', Aj is with Aaron, as always and 'Swift' went somewhere with Richie and Vic."

"Kay...heard anything from the others?"

"Been texting 'Starfire' and 'Jinx' all morning. They're shopping somewhere. They wanted to know if we wanted to come with them, but I told them we'd pass since you were still sleeping. Still no word from Gar?"

Rachel sighed sadly. "No. I tried calling him before Matthew came over last night, but I only got his voicemail."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Gar Logan sat on the window sill of his room; playing his guitar. He had been taking voice lessons from Vanessa and Rebecca so his singing had improved substantially.

_You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the depths of my mind_

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

The guitar pick dropped from his fingers to the floor and got up to set the guitar down on his bed.

"Nice song, dude." came a voice from behind him. Gar jumped in surprise to see Jhonen climbing through his open window. "But personally, I like my music with a little more metal."

"Dude!? Where the hell did you come from!?"

"Do we really have to get into 'the birds and the bees' conversation this early in the morning?" Jhonen asked with a slight grin.

"Very funny." Gar said with an eye roll. "I ment what are you doing here?"

"Just hangin' around. So, we get our class rings tomarrow...you gonna give Rae yours?"

Gar's face stained scarlet for a moment but soon held the look of disapointment.

"Matt will probably beat me to that." he said sadly.

"Screw that white haired bastard!" Gar's head snapped up as his friend's temper started to show. "If you really like Rachel, then you shouldn't give a rat's ass what he says! I say give her your ring and if Roreck don't like it, then he can shove it up his prissy little ass."

Gar chuckled and said, "Ya know what, bro? You're absolutely right! I'm gonna give Rachel my ring tomarrow and I don't give a damn what he says!"

"I've taught you well." Jhonen laughed while slapping his best friend on the back.

"So, you giving Nessa yours?"

"Duh, grass stain. I promised that thing to her 2 years ago."

"I swear, you two'll be the first two in the gang to get hitched." Gar laughed. Jhonen's face reddened. "Not if Rich and Kori elope in the next two weeks. They've been all over eachother lately."

"True...but why are you soo interested if me and Rae get together or not?"

"Cause it's painfully obvious that you two belong together...that and I have a 50$ bet between Wally and Aaron that you two will be married by age 24."

"Oh yeah? Well theres one on you and Nessa and that 100 bucks says you propose to her before senior year."

Jhonen smirked and jumped at Gar. The two rolled around on the floor until Jhon got him into a head lock and rubbed his fist into Gar's scalp.

The next morning, Gar stood at his locker with a small little black box in the shape of a graduation cap in his hands. He fingered it lightly before shoving it into his pocket. He took a deep breath and walked into his algebra class. Richie, Kori, Wally, Jen, Jhon, Nessa and Rae were already at thier desks.

He noticed the rings on the girl's fingers. Kori wore a diamond, Jenny, a ruby, and Nessa a citrine. The guys gave Gar a knowing smile and motioned for him to approach Rachel. Gar swallowed his fears and leaned over Rachel's desk. She looked up at him with shimmering amethyst eyes.

"Hey, Rae...I was wondering if you..." his words were cut off the second Matthew Roreck wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Good morning, 'Raven' " he purred. Gar's blood boiled at the sound of him calling Rachel by the nickname he gave her. "I have something for you." and he thrust a small black box in her hands. The same one all the graduation rings came in. She opened the top to reveal a pearl set in a white gold band with the name 'Matthew' engraved on the side.

"That mother...!" Jhonen began, but was silenced by Vanessa and Richard's hands over his mouth.

"It's beautiful, Matt." Rachel said with a smile. Gar's heart dropped at these words. She kissed Matt on the cheek before he went to find his seat across the room from her. When Rachel turned back around to face Gar, he was gone. She looked at the gang for an answer but they only shook thier heads in dissapointment. It was then, she noticed another black box on her desk. She opened this one and to her astonishment, an emerald set in a white gold band with the name 'Garfield' engraved on one side.

**Olivia- I know Gar chickened out at the last minute, but at least he did give Rachel is ring. Anyway, Emma is up for the next chapter! R&R!**


	15. Kiss The Girl

Emma: Okay, I am thoroughly exhausted and I hope that I can sleep in a while. I haven't really gotten any sleep this week and it's starting to catch up with me, so I'm getting this and another chapter up before hitting the hay. So, no idle chitchat from this girl, today; just that Olivia rocked the last chapter and I hope I can do well on this one too. We don't own anything, enjoy!

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 15: Kiss The Girl

Rachel walked down the deserted strip of beach and slipped off her black flip flops, letting her bare feet touch the soft sand as she hurried down towards a tide pool. Gar sat on a rock, staring out at the bleak ocean scene, gray clouds matching his mood, as Rachel climbed up onto the rock beside him. He didn't say anything as she sat beside him, but let her grab his hand and lean against his shoulder.

"How'd you find me?" Gar asked softly. Rachel was quiet for a second and Gar looked down to see her, only to catch a glimpse of her hand and yank it up to his face." Rachel, tell me I'm not hallucinating." Raven wore his class ring, the gold band delicate on her soft hands and the emerald glimmering against her pale skin." Rachel?"

"I'm wearing the class ring of the man I care about most," Rachel said as if it was an explanation. She let Gar trace the ring and her hand gently, a small smile adorned his face." I knew where you were because you always come out to Tide Beach when you're upset, and I wanted to make sure you were okay… And because I need a favor."

"You can ask me for anything Rae," Gar said lacing his fingers through hers. Rachel smiled and leaned against his shoulder, smiling more then she had in almost a week." I missed you, Rae… We haven't just hung out like this in weeks…"

"I missed you more," Rachel murmured," Gar, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings… You just stopped talking to me, and I was afraid I'd hurt you again… I wanted to ask you if you'd go to Prom with me…"

"Won't your boyfriend wanna take you to that?" Gar spat. Rachel rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder making him meet her amethyst eyes." Well, I was just making an inference."

"I told him there's a boy I owe a date," Rachel said softly," Seeing as our last date was ruined by Becca's appearance. I told him I would like to go with my best friend to this dance, and he said that's fine, he had to go out of town anyway. So, will you go with me? I could use a friend on my Prom night…"

"Always," Gar said immediately. Rachel smiled and jumped down onto the sand, Gar chased after her, and they both fell back onto the sand, laughing as it began to rain. They didn't care, and walked back to the car, hand-in-hand.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Are you sure this will work?" Joy asked skeptically. Nessa and A.J. shushed her and tried to peak out the curtain of the stage. It was Prom night and all the girls were decked out in simple dresses of their signature color, standing backstage as the students entered." Nessa, I still can't believe Principle Blood let you set up the 'Teen Titans' for Prom! How are we supposed to sing without Becca, though? She's our lead vocals besides you, and Rachel! A.J. can fill in, but I-"

"Just play your base sister," A.J. said with a wink," We're trying to get 'Speedy' to kiss Becca. He finally asked her out, to this dance, and we intend to get them to kiss before the nights over! So, we're on in three, kids!"

Richie grabbed his guitar, Joy sighed and stood by Vic, both holding base guitars, A.J. and Falcon took the mikes, and Wally sat behind his drums. Jen, Jeremy and Nicole started working the sound equipment as the curtain rose and the band began to play. A.J. and Falcon began to sing in erfect harmony:

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don__'__t got a lot to say  
But there__'__s something about her  
And you don__'__t know why  
But you__'__re dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

Roy lead Becca onto the dance floor and the couple began to sway to the music, Roy nervously adjusting his tie. Becca smile and leaned closer, leaning her head against his shoulder as she smiled.

_  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It__s__ possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don__'__t take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

Roy swallowed nervously as A.J. and Nessa began to motion for him to kiss Becca. He looked down and met her indigo eyes and blushed._  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He Ain__'__t gonna kiss the girl  
_

Roy pulled Becca closer and leaned his forehead down against hers; Becca closed her eyes and waited, anticipating his kiss already.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain__'__t that sad  
Ain__'__t it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

Now_'__s your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don__'__t say a word  
And she won__'__t say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
_

Roy kept pulling back; he was scared to kiss Becca. Becca noticed this and frowned, blushing at the boy, and then smiling, leaning up to kiss his cheek as assurance._  
_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don__'__t be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don__'__t stop now  
Don__'__t try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

Roy leaned down slowly, his lips a centimeter from Becca's as the music droned behind them. A.J. and Nessa were getting excited onstage and high-fived each other at their victory.

_  
You__'__ve got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Roy kissed Becca tenderly and the stage broke into a cheer, as the crowd applauded their song. Just as the applause died down, Rachel and Gar entered the gym, staring at their group of friends, talking excitedly to the new couple.

"Wow, be late and we miss everything," Rachel said softly. Gar smiled and took her hand." Ready to have a good dance?"

"Let's just hope we do better then last time," Gar said with a smile. Rachel nodded and let him lead her over to her friends. A blonde girl watched from the gym's corner and scowled as Gar twirled Rachel and laughed as they hurried over to their friends.

"You'll pay Goth girl," Teresa growled. She slipped out of the gym and opened her cell phone, dialing and walking." Hey, Matthew? I have a proposition for you…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Oh, a cliffhanger! What could the blonde witch be planning? Well, let's let Olivia tell you in her chapter! R&R please!


	16. 3 Magic Words

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 16- The 3 Magic Words

**Olivia- Thanks soo much to our constant reviewers! Much love goes out to...**

**DeathProofHero**

**Areya Wiles**

**AzurexJen S.**

**Sour Candy**

**Raven2k8**

**We greatly appreciate the lovely comments you guys leave! I love logging on here and seeing new ones! Emma totally rocked the last chapter and I thought it was really sweet that Roy finally got up the nerve to kiss Rebecca! (With a little help from mine and Em's counterparts Vanessa and AJ) And now, without any further ado, please enjoy chapter 16! R&R please! We don't own Teen Titans or any other media we may use!**

"We seem to miss out on everything." Rachel mumbled as she watched her little sister and Roy kiss. Her gaze driffed to the stage and chuckled as she saw Vanessa and Aj jumping in glee for 'Swift' and 'Speedy'. Nessa turned to see her sister and Gar standing close to the center of the dance floor and a sly grin crept it's way to her mouth. She leaned over and whispered something to Aj and the boys. A few seconds later, she was back at the mic with Joy at an electric keyboard. Soft notes played through the air as Vanessa sang.

_**Vanessa- **__I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_ (Points to her sister and Gar, causing both to blush)_  
__**AJ- **__Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much_ (Gar took Rachel's hand and led her around the floor in a slow dance) _  
_

_**Vanessa- **__Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you_ (Rachel blushed as she realized that her sister's words were very true about her thoughts of Gar)_  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_**Both- **__Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away_ (Gar's arms tightened around Rachel's waist, as if silently saying he would never let go)__

_**Aj- **__Has it ever cross you mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more? _(Rachel smiled, remembering all the late nights that she spent with the boy in front of her...wondering if she had pushed away a great thing)_  
__**Nessa- **__See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever_

_**Both- **__Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away_

_**Aj- **__Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
__**Nessa-**__You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_**Both- **__Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away_

As the song ended, Rachel and Gar parted slightly, still caught up in the music of the moment. Rae noticed Gar stiffen suddenly. His breath started to become pants and doubt, worry and fear began to surface beneath the grassy color of his eyes. He grabbed her hand hestitantly and forced himself to look into the violet eyes he loved soo much.

"Rae..I just....I just have to get this off my chest. It's ok if you don't feel the same way, but....I lo..." but his sentence was cut short once he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Rachel, my darling." Matthew Roreck stood behind the couple, dressed in a solid black tux, holding a single red rose in his hands.

"Matt!?" Rachel screamed in surprise. "Wha...what are you doing here!?"

Matt pulled Rachel away from Gar and into his arms while giving her the rose.

"I decided to suprise you. I thought i'd save you from having to be seen with this...mediocer soccer player."

"Excuse me!?" Rachel's words were dripping with venom while her fists clenched in anger.

"Ha! This shit is finally getting good!" Jhonen chuckled from his position on the stage. Nessa gave him a playful elbow to the stomach before turning her gaze back to her sister.

"Gar is NOT a mediocer soccer star! He's my best friend, and I...and I love him!" she took a breath of relief, happy she was able to get this off her chest.

"You _love_ him?" Matthew asked while staring at Garfeild's lovestruck face.

"Yes, I love him. And I _hate_ you, Matthew Roreck." violet eyes seemed to cut through the white haired boy. "So take your stupid ring and get out!" she screamed while hurtling the small pearl ring at his person. He gave a final grunt of aggrivation and stormed out.

"Did you really mean that, Rae?" Gar whispered once he was sure Matt was gone. Rachel's face stained scarlet while avoiding his gaze, but she gave a small nod of confirmation. 2 seconds later, she found Gar's lips atop her own. She was quite shocked to say the least, but soon melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrying her hands in his soft blonde hair. Gar responded by hugging her curved waist firmly, promising never to let go.

"No! This was not supposed to happen!" came a shrill voice. Gar broke the kiss to lay eyes on a fuming mad Teressa Miller. "You two are not supposed to be together! It's like against the law for someone like you (points to Rachel) to be with someone like Gar! It just isn't done!" she screamed.

"You know what, Teressa?" Rachel began, her voice low and smooth. "I think you're jealous."

"Me, jealous of you!? Ha! Why in the world would I be jealous of you!?" the blonde scoffed.

"Because I have what you can't get...Garfield. And underneath all that makeup and slutty appearence is a freightened little girl, scared of being alone. You make friends for the wrong reasons and use other people's emotions against them to get what you want. And for that, you've permanently labled yourself, a bitch!" Rachel's harsh words had shocked the blonde girl. Teressa was dumbstruck. No one had ever stood up to her like that and she was clueless as to how to react. So, with tears brimming the tops of her blue eyes, she ran out of the gym. Many onlookers cheered and applauded for the new couple.

"Wow, didn't know you were the outspoken type." Gar chuckled as he kissed Rachel again. The gang watched in awe as they watched thier two best friends kiss out on the dance floor.

"Yo! This calls for celebration!" Vic bellowed happily while strumming away on his guitar. "Who's up for another oncore!"

"You _know_ we are." Aj playfully shot with a mischievous glint in her red/brown eyes.

**Olivia- Phew! I'm relieved that Matt is finally out of the picture so Garfeild and Rachel can finally get on with their relationship that's been long overdue. Anyway, it's on to Emma for the next installment. R&R!**


	17. Make My World

Emma: So, we are slowly nearing senior year! Well, we're at the end of sophomore year and that only leaves two more years, which means the story's almost over! But, we still have a ways to go, and now here is the conclusion of the dance and a little intro into the summer of sophomore year ^-^! We don't own anything!

Chapter 17: Make My World

Rachel sighed and happily leaned against Gar. He trailed his hands up and down her arms gently. The music form their friends onstage played behind them, but they were in their own world. AJ noticed and smiled, missing a lyric in the song as she did. Jhonen was tired of this slow music and tapped AJ's shoulder, leaning over to whisper in her ear. AJ listened and grinned; agreeing to what he said. Jhon stopped in the song and began to play another one. AJ tapped her foot to the beat and smiled as he sang:

_Jhonen (Growls)-  
__Modern day__ plague  
Stronger than any and every  
Virus, disease, or sickness_

AJ- For a glimpse of ideology.  
Anti-Christian and eternally alive

Jhonen (Growls)- undead /sings

AJ- Buried underneath two thousand years

Jhonen (Growls)- growls Of histories

AJ- Yet able to rise,  
Instinctively arise

Jhonen/AJ- Avoid the light, the suns in sight  
The undead should be sleeping  
Avoid the light, and cross upright  
My fledgling's dropping, weeping  
Avoid the light, avert your sight  
Go underground discretely  
(x4) Avoid the light

Jhonen (Growls)- True and purely horror  
Man's ultimate enemy and predator  
wrapped into one

AJ- Spread black wings of damnation  
Then folding into shape a mortal men

Jhonen (Growls)- Not slaved

AJ- Plasmicumber will over-ride

Jhonen (Growls)- The true emotion

AJ- That peering virgin to guard my callused grave

Jhonen/AJ- Avoid the light, the suns in sight  
The undead should be sleeping  
Avoid the light, and cross upright  
My fledgling's dropping, weeping  
Avoid the light, avert your sight  
Go underground discretely  
Alone, unseen, reborn, received

AJ- It's a battle of wills  
Ingloriously killed

Jhonen (Growls)- We shall devour

That's when Jhonen started to do the solo to the song where he head-banged to  
the beats, till the song started to get back to normal.

Jhonen/AJ- Avoid the light, the suns in sight  
The undead should be sleeping  
Avoid the light, and cross upright  
My fledgling's dropping, weeping  
Avoid the light, avert your sight  
Go underground discretely  
(x4) Avoid the light

The crowd gave a cheer, both scared and impressed by the performance. AJ grinned, she loved metal music and hard rock as much as Jhon and was happy he had offered to sing with her to liven up the party. After a few more songs, including Slayer's "Angel of Death" which gave some kid who had been dissing Jhon earlier a heart attack, the group closed with a slow song and Rachel let Gar lead her out onto the dance floor; smiling when she heard the familiar song. Jhon reluctantly played lead guitar to the sappy song. AJ and Nessa sang:

_AJ:_

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On the balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
Nessa:

_I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know_

That you were Romeo, you were throwing  
pebbles  
And my daddy said to stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Both:

_Romeo take me somewhere where we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

AJ:

_Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh Oh_

Nessa:

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and i said_

AJ:

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Both:

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

Rachel couldn't remember ever being happier; in the arms of the man she loved and having a family smiling down at her. She could have died happy right then and there, if she didn't have a lot of things to live for at the moment…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Fall, winter, spring, and summer; seasons of the year go by so fast when you have fun. The prom, which occurred in spring, quickly headed into the end of sophomore year and into the summer. Gar refused many offers to high class soccer camps and instead took an offer to coach the local kid's league; with his favorite assistant coach of course. Rachel spent most of her time helping the kids and watching Gar, but she had the summer of her life. Nessa and Jhonen had run off to theatre camp, Nessa for song and dance while Jhon was taking classes in special affect makeup (gore and such) and to go to Cop school for early admit, this didn't last long due to a reason Jhon wouldn't speak of (A/N: See Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong for story); and AJ and Joy tagged along. Joy was surprised to find she was a great actress and invited everyone in the family to the camp's final production of _Wicked_.

Everyone was ready to see Joy and Nessa, both had snagged lead roles as Elphaba and Galinda, and were at the performance half an hour early. The show, in a word, was phenomenal and both girls stole the show and not a dry eye was in the house as they sang "For Good" as a finale. The family was extremely proud and met the girls backstage afterwards.

"You were so great, Nessa!" Rachel cried, throwing her arms around her twin." You too Joy!" She hugged Joy who smiled and turned back to Garth." Where's AJ? She was the best evil, Madame Morrible I have ever seen!"

"Speak of the devil," AJ said appearing beside her friends. She had taken pride in being cast as the evil witch of _Wicked_ and had taken this role with a huge smile." Dude, I love playing the bad guys! I could make this a living! I swear Joy and I are joining drama club this year!"

"Well you two are great at acting," Rachel said smiling from Gar's side," Like when you act sick every time I need help with the gardening back home…" AJ and Joy both grinned sheepishly and took a step back from the oldest Roth twin." But yes, you two were great, and so was my talented twin sister- hey where the hell did she go?"

"Jhon dragged her out saying something about a surprise," Becca called from Roy's side. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to the Jaisons twins." Five bucks on they're doing the deed!"

"Becca, I swear," Joy said with an eye roll," Sometimes you are so like Jhon it's like he never leaves!" Becca grinned at this and Joy rolled her eyes." Of course, he's your 'brother' you take that as a complement…"

"That I do, chica," Becca said with a grin. Nikki laughed beside her best friend and slung her arm casually around Becca's waist as they talked." Nikks, when ya gonna ask Jeremy out?"

"As soon as I get as bold as you Swift," Nikki rolled her eyes," He's my best friend, Becks, he won't ever feel that way about me…"

"That's not true at all," Roy stated in a calm tone," He thinks you're a wonderful, pure girl, and that it's he should be the one lucky enough to be with you; not the other way around." Everyone stared at him in awe." And he's just like to say your red-pink hair is adorable, just like your silver eyes."

"That's deep and all, but how do you know all this, Roy?" Becca asked watching her boyfriend carefully." I mean not even AJ is that good, and the chick practically reads minds!"

"Easy," Roy said with a shrug," He told me to say it and I was just reading his signs." Everyone watched as Jeremy walked into the room and smiled, shyly taking Nikki's hand in his own." I'm an archer, not a mind reader; I'll leave that card to AJ."

"Well, it's safe to say these two are an official couple," Carrie said with a grin. Nikki was grinning from ear to ear and Jeremy let her hug him." I wonder how long it'll take Jen to admit she's head over heels for Wally…"

"Probably as long as it takes Richie to admit he loves Kori like mad," Vic said with a grin. Richie and Jenny sported matching scarlet faces at these comments and both turned away in disdain. Everyone laughed as Rachel turned towards the way Jhon and her twin had headed.

"I wonder what they're doing…" Rachel said softly. Gar looped an arm around her waist and she turned away, forgetting het twin for a moment.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: SO Olivia has a great chapter; what is Jhon's surprise? Read and find out! And R&R please!


	18. Here's Tom With The Weather!

**Another Dead Hero- Hello bitches and hoes, i'm back! I decided to come back to do another chapter for "Mr. Right" and i'm gonna have fun with this one This is gonna be a Jhonen/Vanessa focused chapter, but i know people like them, so yay. The chapter will have a little "Head-on" moment....Hope you ya'll like :Insert evil laughter here:....Enjoy and R&R!**

**Chapter 18- Here's Tom with the weather!**

"I wonder what they're doing…" Rachel said softly. Gar looped an arm around her waist and she turned away, forgetting her twin for a moment. While everyone enjoyed the party, Jhonen led Vanessa outside to his motorcycle (He never had a Cobra, that was a mistake, sorry.- Another Dead Hero).

"Okay Jhon, what's this about?" Vanessa asked a smirking Jhonen who started to search though his item compartment on his bike. "If you're getting a con--"

"No, it ain't that....I'm waiting till after school is over to do that." Jhonen quickly noted as he continued to look for what he was looking for. "Come on already, where i...Ah, here it is!" He then turned around to give Vanessa two tickets. Vanessa checked em' out before her deep Cerulean eyes grew big as she smiled.

"Oh my goth!" Vanessa said like a giddy schoolgirl. "Tickets to AC/DC....Front row!" She then hugged Jhonen in a "She-Hulk" death hug. Vanessa is alot stronger than she looks. Jhonen broke out of the hug and inhaled sharply, to replace the air that was previously squeezed out of him. "How you get em?"

Jhonen gave his girlfriend a smirk while taking a bow. "I got my ways." Vanessa just smirked at him a bit knowing what he meant. He signed suddenly and explained. "Okay, Crowley, Disaster and The Gentleman helped me there."

"How so?"

Jhonen just shrugged a bit. "Crowley and Disaster are doing security there while Gentleman is great friends with Angus Young."

"Wow, your guardian is one hell of a guy." Vanessa said as Jhonen nodded a bit as Nessa just found out that Jhonen lived with The leader of the Jump City chapter of "The Sons Of Odin" biker gang awhile before hand. Jhonen's late Dad was a member of the gang and was great friends with The Gentleman before he and Jhonen's mom died in a car crash, ever since then, Gentleman took care of Jhonen.

"Yeah, sorta my 2nd dad." Jhonen said with a smile on his face. He then had a "Oh yeah!" look on his face. "Damn, almost forgot." He then whistled and both witnessed a truck speeding towards them. When it stopped, 2 people got out.

"Crowley and Disaster, got the present?" Jhonen asked to the two men. One looked to be 23, was tall and huge (In a scary way), had long black hair, wore a black and red Slipknot hoodie, black trip pants and black boots. he also had one eye blue while the other was red, he nodded as he held a guitar case in his huge hand.

"Yes, you's order's a Purple's Gibson SG with a falcon decal's on it's?" Crowley (The big man) said in his heavy Swedish accent.

"Disco Crowley, what up Disaster." Jhonen said as he waved to the tall, but not as tall and lanky man also around 23 next to Crowley. He had long but scruffy brown hair, green eyes, wore a black t-shirt that said "Not Of This God", red jeans and red and black sneakers.

"Nothing much Jhonen, still kick ass as we's always do." Disaster said in a Boston accent. He then looked at Vanessa and smiled with a wicked grin. "Hey Nessa, long time no see."

Vanessa gave the two men a smile before pulling Jhonen near her. "Okay, like em' and all, but why are they here?"

Jhonen then gave her a quick kiss before grabbing the guitar case from Crowley, opened it and gave the guitar to Vanessa. "Think of it as part 2 out of 3 of my anniversary present for you."

Vanessa then gave Jhonen another bear hug before letting him go. "My go!.....Wait, what's part 3?" Jhonen snapped his fingers and Disaster came up to Vanessa and gave her 2 backstage passes. "Oh my fucking goth, backstage passes!"

"That's right little girl, and's you can get's the guitar sign's by Angus." Crowley said as he let out a hearty laugh. Vanessa jumped even more and hugged the two partners.

"Glad you--" Disaster started to say before his cell phones ringtone (Which was Green Day's "St. Jimmy") and he checked it to see he got a message. "Fuck, Crowley, we got another job."

"Damn." Crowley said as he sighed a bit, then he and Disaters hugged both Jhonen and Vanessa. "We's gotta go. We's be sure to's bring's "Night Of The Creeps, original verison to ya' in's a couple days's."

"That would be swell." Jhonen said with a smile, then everyone said goodbye and then Crowley and Disaster left to do whatever they do, leaving Jhonen and Vanessa alone in the parking lot.

"Well that was nice of them, but i didn;t get you anything yet."

Jhonen gave Vanessa a kiss which lasted for about 20 secs till he yet go. "I can wait another 3 or 4 days."

wanna get back to the party?" Vanessa asked Jhonen who nodded a bit before smacking his head.

"Give me 2 secs babe." Jhonen said as Falcon walked towards the doors of the auditorium. He then went back and put everything back in place with his bike, and started to walk towards a waiting Vanessa when out of fricking nowhere.

"Jhonen, look out!" Vanessa yelled at Jhonen, but he turned to late as a black car with darkened windows ran him over, making him flip over the car roof and hit the ground. Vanessa ran over to Jhonen to see if he was okay, then made a quick turn to see the car speed away.

Jhonen then got back sitting up, a white glaze over his hazel eyes. "Today a young man on acid realized that all matter is merely energy condensed to a slow vibration, that we are all one consciousness experiencing itself subjectively, there is no such thing as death, life is only a dream, and we are the imagination of ourselves...Here's Tom with the weather!" He said that in a daze before falling down, but not before getting back up sayign the next name. "Bill Hicks.", then he fell back down knocked out.

Vanessa then took out her phone and dial 911. "Help, my boyfriend was just ran over!"

**Another Dead Hero- HA! Never seen that coming did ya'? Well i thought it would be kinda messed up to see Jhonen get ran over, on all other fanfics, he has been ran over, but don;t worry. He's gonna be fine....Fast healer. But who ran him over and fled? Let Olivia Deal with that. Had to have a Bill Hicks moment there. Also had Crowley and Disaster make a appearence. Peace.**


	19. The Diary of Jhonen

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Diary Of Jhonen

**Olivia- Ok, so this chapter will focus a little more on Jhonen and Vanessa than Rachel and Gar. BUT THIS IS STILL A BB&RAE FIC! This chapter has a song in it...well several, but the main song is hinted at with the title. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

In Jhonen's mind

Jhonen opened his hazel eyes to be met with cold darkness. He was just in a room that looked like something out "Saw". He suddenly realized he was on his back and sat up, seeing he was in a bathtub filled with ice.  
"Holy sh*t!" he yelled as he got out of the tub and checked himself for any scars, which luckily for him, were none. He then turned around to come face to face with an exact duplicate of himself. He was taken by surprise and stumbled back a few feet while spouting the usual profanities. This Jhonen wore a red "Pantera" hoodie, camo jacket, red and black trip pants with chains dangling around the cuffs and black and red sneakers. Though he had a black metal band style beard and a few piercings on his face and ears.  
"What the fuck man!?" the real Jhonen screamed as he backed up, clearly freaked out. "Where am i and who the hell are you?!"  
"I'm you, ya' dumb son of a bitch...or at least a different part of you." the impostor said while smiling. 'Think of me as your.....Inner hero."  
"There's two things true about what you just said, shit for brains." Jhonen said while trying to calm himself down.  
The double snickered a bit and took out a cigarette . "See, had a funny feeling you would say that." He then lit the cigarette up and put in his mouth. "Mind if i?" The real Jhonen nodded his head. "Good. You see, your in your mind and i'm a guide though out your inner self....Call me Bohusk."  
"So this is that "escape into your own mind" sh*t Nessa and Rae keep tellin' me." Jhonen asked as he rubbed his forehead.  
"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Bohusk said as he blew out smoke from his mouth.

***************************************************************************************

"How is he?" Rachel asked her sister as she and the others stood around a hospital room. Jhonen lay atop a hospital bed with a few gauze patches taped to the side of his face and his right leg in a cast.

"He suffered a few scrapes and cuts on his face; those will heal in a few days. And his right leg has been fractured in 2 places." Vanessa explained from her sitting position near the bed.

"How long will he stay asleep?" Kori asked while gazing at him with sympathy.

"Depends." Nessa began, "The doctors said that he's in a coma, to allow parts of his brain to recover from the accident...And I swear, if I ever find the dumbass who did this, they'll witness first hand how accurate I am with Roy's arrows!"

"And now I regret those archery lessons." Roy grumbled as he watched Nessa's fit of rage. Becca only rolled her eyes in amusement as she took a hold of her boyfriend's hand.

"Calm down, Vanessa." Rachel said as she put her hands on her twin's shoulders in an attempt to calm Nessa's fury. The younger Roth closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a moment before reopening her eyes, totally calm.

"It's getting late, maybe we all should head home?" Richie asked from beside Vic at the foot of the bed.

"Ok. I'll see you guys tomarrow. I'll stay here with Jhon in case he wakes up." Nessa said while hugging everyone goodbye.

"Call if theirs any news or trouble." Rachel told her sister before exiting the room on Gar's arm. Nessa sighed and closed the door to her boyfriend's room. She walked over to the window and looked outside. It was around midnight and a full moon shone into the room with pale white light. She smiled before sitting on the window sill, eyeing the guitar that Jhonen had gotten for her. She picked it up and strummed it lightly.

"Guess now is a good time to see if I learned anything from Jeremy's lessons." and she started to play softly.

****************************************************************************************

"Where the hell are you leading me?" Jhonen complained as he and his double walked through hallway after hallway in his mind.

"I'm takin' ya on a tour around your subconsious...to meet your emotions." Bohusk said as he exhaled a puff of smoke, he stopped infront of a large steele door. He knocked once and it opened. Inside were 20+ Bohusks, all of different colors. However, one in particular stood out from the rest. He was the exact same height as Jhonen and had black hair; a little on the bushy side, hazel eyes, and wore a black 'Metalica' t-shirt, red trip pants with black pockets and black combat boots.

"...Ok. I'll bite, who is he?" Jhonen asked Bohusk as he inspected the new doubleganger.

"I'm Jac, ya stupid son ova bitch! I'm your creator!" Jhonen looked at the new guy with growing curiosity. "You're an alter ego of myself, sorta speak."

"At least I know i'm not that bad looking in an alternate universe." Jhonen said confidantly.

"Ha! I know. You should check out the two chicks who created Vanessa, Joy and Aj. They're a little weird and strange, but who isn't?...Damn, they'd kill me if they knew I said that!"

Jhonen only chuckled in response."Ya got a point, broham. I try not to get Nessa too mad. She may look innocent and sweet, but she's a real demon when she gets angry!"

"So, i'm guessin' you wanna know how to get outta here, and who that douchebag was that ran your ass over?" Jac asked.  
***************************************************************************************

Vanessa sat contently on the window sill steadily playing her guitar. The strums were loud but her alto voice was soft.

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that? Would you like that?_

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that? Do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Try to find out  
What makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do you like that? Do you like that? (**Her voice grew bolder and louder, causing Jhonen to stirr in his sleep)**__

There's a fine line  
Between love and hate  
And I don't mind  
Just let me say that  
I like that, I like that

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane 

**Jhonen awoke from his slumber. Vanessa's silouette was illuminated by the moonlight, making her appear more beautiful than normal. Jhonen only laied back in his bed, listening to her song.**__

As I burn another page  
As I look the other way

I still try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there's no love  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane

As I burn another page  
As I look the other way

I still try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane 

"I have to say, you certainly have an 'Angel of Death' voice, babe." Jhonen said as her song ended.

"Jhonen!?" Vanessa shrieked as she snapped out of her music induced trance. The injured hazel eyed boy only grinned as she wrapped him in a gental hug while kissing him deeply.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she moved away, allowing him to breathe.

"Yeah, i'm good." Jhonen tried to move, but winced as his broken leg moved slightly. "Ok, _that_ hurts...but i'll be fine in a day or two."

"Jhon, you're not Superman. It will take you at least 6 months for that leg to heal." Nessa said in her classic Roth deadpan voice.

"You forget that i'm a fast healer. Trust me, in 2 days, all this will be gone...and just in time for our anniversary." he grinned with a spark in his eyes.

***************************************************************************************

A few hours later, after Vanessa had fallen asleep, Jhonen managed to slip out of the hospital unnoticed. His leg was still broken and hurt like hell, but he only grunted through the pain; using his bat as a cane. With every step he took, it would make a 'click clack' sound against the pavement. He was a man on a mission and was determined to carry out his vendetta.

He came to a dark and secluded part of town, where a familiar black car with tinted windows sat against the curb of Teressa's house. Jhonen cracked an evil grin as he approached the car and it's white haired owner.

Matthew Roreck stood leaning up against the car with his arms over his chest; obviously waiting on Teressa.

As Jhonen drew nearer, the 'click clack' of his bat grew louder. He could practically smell fear radiating off of the Roreck boy.

"Ready to die?" Jhonen hissed as he came up right behind Matthew. The white haired boy jumped at least a foot in the air and turned sharply to see a base ball bat with razor wire come down upon his head, knocking him unconsious.

After 5 minutes, Jhonen had had his fun and walked away with a limp and a smirk of a job well done....leaving a broken, bloody and battered body laying in the gutter.

**Olivia- A little long, but good if I do say so myself. Now, Emma will have the joy of Vanessa and Jhon's date, plus a few antics of herown! R&R please!!!!**


	20. History in the Making

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 20- History in the Making

**Olivia- I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. I've been sick for the past 2 weeks. Ok, so i'm doing 2 chapters in a row, Emma really needs a break right now so i'm helping her out ^-^ So, we left off with Jhonen beating the snot out of Matthew (yay!) So, read to find out what happens next! We don't own Teen Titans or any other media used in this work.**

A week had passed since Jhonen's accident and he had been released from the hospital...well, more like walked out on his own; much to the gang's objection. And surprisingly, he was true to his word and was out of his leg cast in 3 days. Oddly enough, they hadn't heard about what Jhonen did to Matthew, none of them knew....except Control Freak who turned out to witness what Jhonen did. But he didn't tell the others due to him and Jhonen being friends and Glen's big time hatred for Matthew.

What came as a shock was Jhonen was true to his word and was out of his leg cast in 3 days.

Finally, saturday night came. His and Vanessa's one year anniversary. He pulled up to the Jaison house on his chopper and took off his helmet, sitting it on the seat. He walked the few steps to the front door and knocked loudly. He was greeted by his 'little sister' Rebecca.

"How ya doin' bro?" she asked while hugging him around the waist.

"I'm good, Bec. Nessa ready?"

"I'll go see." Becca dashed away in search of her elder 'sister', leaving Jhonen at the door. He walked into the large house and sat on the sofa. Dawn and Dusk mewled happily at his feet.

"They seem to like you." came Vanessa's musical voice. Jhonen looked up from the kittens to see his girlfriend standing a few feet from him in a short black skirt, black fishnet stockings, black lace up boots that reached her knees, a cerulean halter top and black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. Her eyes had been dusted in dark blue eye shadow and her lips were stained purple. Violet locks were feathered around her face with her signature opal choker around her neck.

"Are you gonna just keep gawking at me like that or are we gonna go?" she asked with her hands on her hips in slight amusement.

"Uh...the first one...maybe." he said while his eyes traced her body.

* * *

"Gar, where are you taking me?" an impatient Rachel asked while her emerald eyed boyfriend led her by the hand, blindfolded

"You'll see soon enough, Rae." he said wth a smirk. Rachel could feel her feet slightly shifting on the ground she was walking on and could make out a hint of sea water, so she guessed they were on the beach. They stopped suddenly and Gar reached behind her head to untie the black peice of fabric that was hiding her eyes. Violet orbs fluttered open and adjusted to the lack of light. Underneath the clear starry sky, sat a violet table cloth adorned with a picnic basket, wine glasses and a bottle of strawberry wine. Garfield chose this due to it's sweet taste and low alcohol content. Rachel's violet eyes went wide with shock as he led her to sit beside him on the blanket.

"Do you not like it?" he asked, with a slight frown, thinking he'd dissapointed her. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I love it...but why? Why all this?"

"Because I wanted to. I wanted to express my love for you. Now is the first time I can do that without everything collapsing in my lap. I love you, Rae." His words brought small tears to her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

Gar smiled cheekily and breathed deeply. Inhailing Rachel's intoxicating aroma of lavender and honey. Oh how he loved that scent. The emerald eyed boy reached behind him and pressed the play button to his ipod, which was hooked up to speakers. Soft strums of a guitar filled the night air, giving the couple a sense of serenity. Gar mouthed the words to the song as the artist sang.

_Dont move  
Baby Dont move  
I just want to take this all in _(Garfield stood and held out his hand for Rachel, which she excepted. He pulled her into his arms and began to sway slowly to the rhythem of the music)_  
The moonlight dancing off your skin _(Rachel's ivory skin seemed to glow softly under the light of the moon and stars. This made Gar's eyes sparkle with love and admiration.)_  
Our time. Lets take our time  
I just want to look in your eyes and catch my breath  
Cuz I just got this feeling_

This could be one of those memories  
We want to hold on to, cling to, one we cant forget (Gar's grip on her tightened as the song went on)_  
Baby, this could be our last first kiss _(Rachel planted a soft kiss on the young man's cheek, causing him to blush slightly)_  
The thought of forever  
What if this was that moment  
That chance worth taking  
History in the making_

Inside, baby inside  
Cant you feel the butterflies?  
Floating all around  
Cuz I can sure feel them now  
Tonight, maybe tonight (Gar was no longer just mouthing the words, he was singing fully, getting swept away in the moment.)_  
Is a start of a beautiful ride that will never end  
And baby Ive got a feeling_

This could be one of those memories  
We want to hold on to, cling to, one we cant forget  
Baby, this could be our last first kiss  
The thought of forever  
What if this was that moment  
That chance worth taking  
History in the making

Right here, right now  
Holding you in my arms

This could be one of those memories  
We want to hold on to, cling to, one we cant forget  
Baby, this could be our last first kiss  
The thought of forever  
What if this was that moment  
That chance worth taking  
History in the making 

The song ended softly as the couple closed the gap between them with a kiss. They held that position for what seemed like hours, finally pulling away when the need for air became a nessessity. While grinning like an idiot, Gar sat down on the blanket, motioning for Rachel to do the same. Wanting to savor what could be one of his most treasured memories.

* * *

Jhonen parked his bike in the crowded parking lot next to the arena where ACDC was to perform. Vanessa pulled off her helmet and smoothed out her hair. A few guys nearby saw and started to gaze at her with lust. She payed them no mind as she only had eyes for the man in front of her...that and Jhonen took a sledgehammer out of his pocket **(how the hell does he fit all that in his coat?!)** and threatened to send them to the ER. This seemed to scare them away. She took his hand and walked inside. The arena was packed with fans of all sorts, but since Jhonen has friends in high places, he scored front row tickets. So the couple was out of the over crowded mess.

The floor beneath the stage was almost abandoned, much to Vanessa's delight. She lothed having to deal with large groups of people. Seconds later, screams and cheers echoed throughout the arena. The couple looked up to see AC DC smiling down at them, eager to get thier show on the road. WIthout further ado, the music started.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, at the Wilson estate, Jeremy and Nicole sat comfortably in his room, atop his rather plush bed. His ever trusty acoustic guitar sat in his hands. Nicole was positioned beside him, humming a few notes against his soft melody. She sighed contently and laied her head on his shoulder. His mouth curled into a soft smile, continuing to play when she began to sing.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_ **(Nikki laied her hand over his heart)**_  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing _**(Her hand moved from his chest to his mouth, gently tracing the outline of his lips with her fingers)**__

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me__**(Her azure eyes sparkled as they were reflected in Jeremy's peridot ones)**_  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_

Nicole ended her song with a content smile. Jeremy mirrored this. He leaned over and pecked her lightly on the lips, giving her time to object if she wanted. But she only pressed her lips to his again, only this time a little bit harder. When she pulled back, she noticed that his peridot eyes shone like never before, being glazed with love. She shyed away a little bit, knowing she had been the one to envoke such affection. He reached for her hand and used his other to cup her cheek, forcing her to look at him.  
"I love you." he said. Although it came out as nothing more than a very soft whisper, Nikki heard it all the same.

"I love you too."

**Olivia- Again, i'm really sorry about the late update. We will be sure to have more soon. R&R!**


	21. If You're Leavin'

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 21- If You're Leavin'

**Olivia- Ok so i know i've totally been AWOL for a while, but i've had a few personal issues to deal with, but i'm finally back in my groove and ready to write! The gang is starting thier Junior year and many twists and turns are to come! R&R!**

Summer had faded to fall, bringing with it change. Mostly in the form of maturity. Jump High's most famous 18 students still stood as a strong willed family. Junior year was upon them, each 'Teen Titan' ready for another exciting year. It seemed that Teressa and Matthew had disappered into thin air since last year's prom; much to everyone's delight. But with the passing of one bully, comes many more in there place...

The first day of the new school year had finally come. Students filled the front court yard of Jump High, all eager to find long lost friends and new classes. However, a few students were hell bent on making the most of the first day of junior year. Music could be heard blasting from the student parking lot. The entire "Teen Titan" gang sat around Victor's Trans Am, Richard's cobra, Aaron's Corvet, Jhon's chopper and the Roth twin's Mustang. Everything from AC DC to Lady Antebellum played through the car's systems. Many passers by stared at the group of teens. They were the perfect picture of family togetherness. Just as "Beat It" had ended, Kori was the first to speak.

"Jenny, is thier somethin wrong?" the red head noticing the dismal look on her cat eyed friend. Jen remained still, unaware of Kori's question. Wally lightly nudged her with his elbow but this didnt envoke a reaction.

"Jinx?" he asked with concern. The sound of her nickname snapped Jennifer out of her daze. "What's the matter, love?" Jinx forced a smile and shook her head. But Wallis was still aware of the sad look in her exotic pink cat eyes. "You can't fool me Jen. Now what's wrong?"

She sighed deeply before walking out of the group's circle and into the sea of students. Wally was about to persue her, but was cut short by the tardy bell ringing.

"Dont worry about it, KF" Aaron said while putting a hand to his friend's shoulder. "You can talk to her later." The red headed runner gave his best friend a small grin before turning to walk with the others toward class.

* * *

Lunch period had started almost 10 minutes ago and Jen was no where to be found. The gang had taken refuge at thier usual table outside by the weeping willow tree. Multiple pairs of eyes searching through the ocean of kids to find thier friend only to no avail.

"What has gotten into that girl?" Vanessa asked in an aggrivated voice. Wally's patience had run out, he stood adruptly and marched off in the direction of the school. He entered the back hallway in time to see a flash of pink disappear around the corner. Running as fast as he could, Wally rounded the corner to see his Jinx walking with 5 unidentified boys. Each one more strange than the last. The pink haired girl turned to face her boyfriend. The dismal look in her eyes was gone and in it's place was a maniacle gleam. Her flowing pink locks were contained on the sides of her head in evil looking horns. Heavy makeup dusted her eyes, making her look sinister.

"You got a problem, snot nose?" asked the smallest of the boys. He was less than 5 feet tall and had a rather large bald head accompanied by a small and lanky body. Goggles topped his hairless head and wore mostly green and black.

"Who _are_ you?" Wally asked. The boys smirked slightly as they gave the speedster a once over.

"We're known as the Hive 5." replied a tall dark skinned boy. A large head peice adorned his head in the shape of an eye. "I'm See-More, and this here is Gizmo (he gesured to the smallest boy), Mamoth (a large red haired boy who's body was built like a professional wrestler) Kyd Wkyd (a pale boy with black eyes who was obviously a goth) and Billy (a brown headed boy who wore a shirt with the division symbol across the chest)"

"What are you doing with my girl?"

"_Your_ girl!?" Billy snorted. "She's nor ur girl, bud. She's our new leader. Jinxy here has the potential to be the best bully this school has ever seen!" Kid Flash could feel his heart break a little at the southern boy's explaination.

"Jen, please. Tell me this isn't true...you're not like them. You dont have the heart of a bully. Youre too pure for that!" but Wally's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Get away from me Wallis. I hate you and your little 'family'. I'm not like you guys. The so called 'bond' you share with them is pathetic. It will never get you anywhere in life if you depend on others to always help you out of trouble. I follow my own rules now. I'm evil. Deal with it." she turned her back to him and gestured to the boys to follow her down the hall.

* * *

"Hive 5?" Vic asked as Wally told the gang his story once he returned to the court yard. "I think i've heard of 'em. They're a group of lame kids who bully the smallest of students for things like lunch money and homework...in other words, no threat to us."

"But why would Jenny join them!?" Wally screamed, furious. "I mean just yesterday she was happy and blissful with us! And today she can't stand us? What the hell?"

"Whoa there, speed racer." Vanessa chidded. "Dont go flying off the handle just yet. I agree that this is strange, but i'm sure thier's a good reason for it."

"Yo! Roth!" came a familiar voice. Vanessa turned her head in the direction of the sound just in time to see a pudding filled balloon come crashing into her face. Chocolate pudding oozed down onto her clothes and it coated her shimmering violet hair. Falcon gave a disgruntaled scream and tried to wipe the sticky substance from her eyes. She opened them to see Jenny standing a few feet away with the Hive boys behind her. Each one holding at least 3 balloons.

"Heard ya like sweets, so I decided to give ya a little present." Jinx laughed. That was it. Vanessa was pissed.

"JENNIFER ARLENE HEX!" the younger Roth screeched. Ignoring the calls from her friends and sister, she dove in for the kill. She wrestled with her former friend on the ground until she had her pinned. Nessa held Jen in a half nelson before being jerked away by Garfeild and Richard. Jen got up, brushed herself off, glared at Vanessa and walked away with the Hive kids. When Gar and Richie let go of her, she saw Jhon standing a few feet away, watching the whole fight replay on his video camera.

"Put that on Youtube and you will be without your favorite appendage and be single tomarrow morning." she threatened, her icy eyes boring into him.


	22. Light Speed

_Emma: Good to know that we're all back into our groove! So Liv rocked the last chapter as usual so here's the continuation of our wonderful story! We don't own anything, enjoy!_

**Chapter 22: Light Speed**

Wally West had never been called slow. Not physically; he was the resident track star and he ran his miles at an average of five minutes and thirteen seconds. Not mentally; he had an IQ of 135 and kept a perfect straight "A" average in school. Not ever in his life had Wally been slow or felt slow, but now he felt like he was caught on slow motion, as if someone was playing a sick joke on him. He could do nothing to stop Jenny from this streak of bad doings; he tried talking to her and she either ran away or ignored him entirely. He tried talking to his friends with her, or confronting her, but she ignored this as well. Wally felt slow, both physically and mentally, because he had lost his girl.

"West pick up the pace!" Coach called to Wally at track practice. Wally half heartedly tried to run faster but he still came in dead last in the practice runs." Wally, what the hell is your problem man?"

"I'm sorry coach I'll do better I swear," Wally said. But even these words were half hearted and sounded hollow. Wally walked out of practice a few moments later, now showered and holding his gym bag, to find Jenny standing before the glass case that held past trophies and trinkets of the years of sports and teams before them. Jenny was looking at a pendant, a large red jewel on a thick gold chain, that had been a Science trophy from 1994." Looking into a new necklace?"

"Hey Red," Jenny said ignoring the comment. She touched the glass case and then took a bobby pin from her hair, messing with the lock and easily picking the lock and snatching the pendant from the case.

"Jen!" Wally cried grabbing her wrist." What the hell are you doing?! That's stealing!"

"That's kind of the point," Jenny said pulling her wrist back. She turned to leave but Wally was faster, now standing before her and caught her shoulder in his hands." Let go Wally…"

This was not just talking about physically; Jenny was telling Wally to let go of her for good. Wally met her pink eyes with his own deep blue ones and shook his head.

"Never," He whispered. Then he yanked her forward and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. Jenny was caught of guard and gave into the kiss; leaning up on tiptoe to kiss him back, remembering how soft and strong Wally was. She caught herself however and yanked back glaring at the boy. Wally stepped back too and grinned, running away.

"Leave me alone you jerk!" Jenny cried. She knew that Wally heard her and she ran away before he could see the tears pouring down her face. She didn't stop running until she came to the abandoned lab that was the HIVE Five's hang out and "headquarters". Her tears were long gone now and she gripped around the object in her hand. She looked down to see she did not hold the pendant but a silver locket and a note." That damn Speed Brain!"

The note read, unmistakably in Wally's script:

_Try again Jinx, no stolen goods today; but you can have this locket. I was going to give it to you before you ran off with the HIVE. I know you're not really bad, and I know something had to happen to make you thing you were… I still love you and so does your real family. I will never let go of you and the hope that you will give up on those goons._

_Always Yours_

_- Wally_

Jen did not crumple the note like she wanted to; she folded it and put it in her pocket and hooked the locket around her neck and touched the smooth silver circle at the hollow at her throat. She walked into the HIVE hang out and didn't speak to the guys at all.

_

* * *

_

Jen was not seen with the HIVE after that; she was not seen at all after that really. Wally looked for her and even went so far as to ask Gizmo about the girl.

"How am I supposed to know Snot Muncher!" Gizmo cried." She just ran off and said she couldn't lead us anymore! We haven't seen her in a week!"

Wally knew he had to make his way to her house; he had only been to Jinx's house once, to pick her up for Homecoming. He hadn't met her parents and he hadn't been inside; now he stood at the stoop of the simple house and knocked hesitantly. A large burly man answered the door and grunted at Wally who tried not to cower.

"Um hi?" Wally started," I'm looking for Jin- I mean Jenny. I have her assignments she's been missing from school?"

"Jen get in here!" The man called in a barking voice. Then she appeared; the angel of Wally's dreams in all her pink and black glory. Her pale silvery skin was paler then usual and there was a bruise across her left cheek; her hair was tied back in a messy braid and no longer in her harsh horns." Visitor…"

"Thanks Daddy," Jenny said. She stepped outside and closed the door as she faced Wally." Hi…"

Wally dropped the folder of papers he had brought for Jen and took her face in his hands, examining the bruise. Jenny couldn't move, instead leaning into his touch and staying quiet.

"Who did it?" He asked letting her go and picking up the folder to hand to her.

"It was Gizmo," Jen said. She took the folder, her fingers brushing his gently. Jenny looked up at him and them reached under her shirt to pull out the locket. Wally touched her cheek and smiled." Did you mean what you wrote? About not letting go?"

"Every word a thousand times over," Wally said. Jenny nodded and let her hand drop staring at her friend." I can't forget you Jen… I can't sleep, I barely eat, my aunt Iris thinks I've gone insane, I can't even run…"

"Must be serious if you can't run," Jenny said attempting a joke as she reached up to touch his cheek gently pushing back his red bangs." Wally I can't promise anything okay? I had a taste of being bad and it was fun… but not all that it was cracked up to be… I want to come back to the 'family' and I want to love you guys again… But I can't make any promises because I could fall back into the wrong crowd… Can you still hold on to me, even knowing that?"

"You won't fall again," Wally said.

"You can't know that-" Jen started.

"Because I won't let you," Wally finished. Jenny fell silent and smiled softly," I will always be there when you fall, to catch you. And I will always hang on because I love you… No bad streak or rebellion can change that…"

"We won't be the same you know," Jenny said turning away," I mean it will take awhile for me to get back to where we were… Romantically at least… Can you wait?"

"I'd wait a lifetime," Wally said seriously. Never had Jenny seen her redheaded prankster so serious about anything; and this was all for her." I know we won't be jumping right back into make-out sessions and movie dates just yet." The twinkle din his eyes was back and Jen laughed." But I can wait…"

"Fine," Jen said sitting on the porch swing. Wally sat beside her and smiled putting his arm lightly around her shoulders." This is okay, we move slow at first…"

"Do I still get to punch Gizmo for hurting you?" Wally asked. Jen smiled." You know I'll take that as a yes…"

_

* * *

_

The next Monday, Jenny was back with the "Titans". She wasn't the same, but they all were patient with her and welcomed her back with warm arms. And Gizmo showed up at school with a black eyes, a busted lip and a video on you tube of Wally West beating the snot out of the new "leader" of the HIVE Five.

_**Emma: Well there you have it kids! Hope you enjoyed! Now that we're back into our groove I expect major replies and love from our fans! So R&R!!!**_


	23. Hell On The Heart

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 23- Hell On The Heart

**Olivia- So Jenny seems to have reverted somewhat back to her old self...after much pestering on Wally's part. But will the old Jen will come back to stay or will Jinx take over?**

A sharp smack to the back stirred Wally West out of sleep. His eyes took a second to adjust to the brightly lit room. He looked behind him at Carrie whom had delivered the awakening blow.

"Pay attention, Kid Flash." she said sharply. "Or Mrs. Ray will give you a weeks detention." Wally rolled his eyes at his friend and turned back to his notes. British Literature was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He couldnt care less about 'The Iliad' or 'The Death of Hector'. His thoughts were consumed by shocking pink hair and curious cat like eyes sitting a few rows in front of him.

"You do know that your straight A adverage is slowly going down the drain, right?" Rachel asked after the bell had rang. Wally slowly gathered his books and gave the eldest Roth a small shrug and an 'I dont' care' before leaving the room. She groaned in frustration before reaching for her cell phone. Even if Wally didn't pay attention, he still needed to know what his homework was.

_'Not that you care, but we're supposed to write a sonet for class tomarrow. Romantic theme involved.' _she typed out on the keyboard of her Xenon. Seconds later, Wally's Rumor buzzed in his pocket. He quickly read over Rachel's text, rolled his eyes, and shoved the phone back from where it came.

* * *

Dispite his recent promise to his coach, the red speedster still had not come out of his slump. His record breaking speeds were slowed down to almost triple his normal time. Ignoring the constant questioning and concerns from his aunt, Wally trunged to his room and threw himself on his bed, burring his face in the pillows. After a few minutes, he reached inside the pocket of his jeans and retrieved his phone. The disregarded text from Rachel was the first thing to pop up. Deciding that he couldn't afford to let his grades to drop anymore, Wally shuffled to his desk to work on his sonet, grabbing his iPod in the process. The music instantly calmed his nerves and raging thoughts, so it was no surprise that he drifted to sleep a few minutes later.

When he finally awoke, a feeling of dread filled him. Wally glanced at his bedside clock and he noticed it was past 1am. He could give up and go to bed; risking getting a zero for a major assignment...or, he could call one of his friends for help. Deciding on the more dangerous of the two, he reached for his phone. Vanessa's number was the first he came to. After 5 rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice.

"Falcon? Hey, it's Wally. Did I wake you?"

"Wallis, someone better be either dead, dying, on fire or in jail for you to wake me up." she ground out slowly. Wally gulped in fear of the middle Roth sister, knowing that her temper was NOT one to trifle with. He and the gang had learned this on many occasions.

"Sorry Nessa." he replied in a shy voice. "I just need help on an english assignment. Can you help me?"  
"If it will get you off this phone, then yes."

"How do I write a sonet?" he asked, almost ashamed.

"It's a song, asphalt for brains."

"Okay. Then, how do I write a song?"

"Ugh. Think of something you're passionate about. Music, track, your friends, Jenny. Take your pick. And goodnight." A firm click told the young racer that his friend had hung up. He groaned and threw his phone on the desk before him. He needed a muse to get his ideas flowing, and he knew just the one...

* * *

The next morning, Wally West seemed almost too eager for english period to roll around. He walked into the room with a broad smile and mischevious twinkle in his azure eyes dispite the few hours sleep he'd gotten.

"What's got into you?" Rachel asked, noticing her friend's complete 360 degree attitude change.

"You'll see later." he mused. The elder Roth raised her eyebrow in curiosity before sitting in her seat behind him. Unannounced to many, the sonets were supposed to be recited outloud in front of the class, a task Wally was sure to come, so he came prepared. He had asked Jeremy if he could borrow his acoustic guitar for the class period. The blonde mute was happy to oblige. So, with his bud's guitar and a song in his heart, Jump High's famous track star made his way to the front of the room. He sat on a stool in front of the board and began to strum a few chords.

_No if, and's, but's or maybe's  
So you wanna be her baby  
I can read your face like a book  
Yeah it looks easy to love her but believe me brother  
It's harder than it looks_

Jennifer Hex was faintly aware of Wally's song. She only scribbled boredly onto her notebook.__

She's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as she is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When she's yours she brings the sunshine  
When she's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah she's heaven on the eyes  
But boy she's hell on the heart

Hearing the chorus of the song made the pink eyed girl chuckle slightly. She knew the red head well, so she knew the song was about her. She looked up at him with a bored expression, but the twinkle in her eyes told that she was actually enjoying the song.__

Yeah she's good when she's bad  
She's cute when she's mad  
And she does all the wrong things right  
Yeah boy it's a fact when they're made like that  
You ain't ever gonna sleep at night

__

She's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as she is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When she's yours she brings the sunshine  
When she's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah she's heaven on the eyes  
But boy she's hell on the heart

Once you feel her touch and you've felt that rush  
It's gonna mess up your head  
But here's the kicker son  
Your old ticker's gonna beat you half to death

Wallis fought back a laugh knowing how true this statement was. Jennifer didn't look threatening but she knew how to defend herself and make other's life's hell if she didn't like you. __

She's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as she is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When she's yours she brings the sunshine  
When she's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah she's heaven on the eyes  
But boy she's hell on the heart  
Yeah she's hell on the heart 

After giving a half hearted smile, Wally silently treaded back to his seat. His gaze avoiding Jen at all costs, barely hearing the roar of applause from the class. Once seated, he lifted his head, seeing two brilliant pink eyes staring at him in a mixture of wonder, amazement and humor. His heart lept at the sight and a faint blush dusted his sunkissed cheeks.

"_Maybe theirs hope for her after all_." he thought.


	24. Anything But Ordinary

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 24

Anything But Ordinary

The sun shone brightly on a lazy Friday afternoon. Rachel walked happily into the house she shared with her sisters and best friends. Gar had just dropped her off with a promise of a date later on that night. She dropped her book bag by the door and bounced up the stairs to her room with a wide smile on her face. She was alone in the house and would be for a few hours. She had just landed on the second floor when she heard a slam come from Vanessa's room. Violet eyes scanned the hallway and saw nothing. Taking a more offensive approach, she peeked inside the younger's room.

All electronic devises were off, the windows were shut and not a soul to be seen inside. Rachel shrugged it off, blaming Dawn and Dusk (the twin's kittens), and continued to her own room. Minutes later, she heard another door slam. This time, comming from Joy's room which was next to Vanessa's.

Rachel listened closely, intent on hearing any movement at all from the room nearby and heard nothing but another slam. Many conclusions ran through her mind, many of which involved an intruder. Grabbing her cellphone off the nightstand, she furiously dialed Jhonen's number. He lived a few houses down and would respond the quickest to her situation. Exactly 2 minutes later, Raven heard the front door being kicked in. She ran downstairs to see her sister's boyfriend standing in a battle position holding a clever and a bread knife.

If not for the freightning situation, the sight would've been hilarious. Jhonen bounded up the stairs and kicked in Vanessa's door, baring both weapons. He proceeded to walk cautiously around the dwelling.

"What the hell are you doing!" Rachel yelled as she caught up with him.

"Ima find the mo fo who's up in this bitch!" he replied, continuing to search the room. "Clear!" he shouted and moved to Joy's and Rebecca's rooms with the elder Roth on his heels. Repeating the process until the two found themselves at AJ's room. Jhonen twisted the door knob but it wouldn't open. "Ok, seems like we found the motha fucker." he smirked, ramming the door until it opened and jumped on the bed. He bounced up and down for a second and then turned to Raven.

"Look under the bed." She looked at him with clear aggrivation and shock.

"Without protection!" she screamed back, oblivious to the clear inuendo. The hazel eyed boy grinned furiously and dropped to his knees, looking under the bed.

"Always use protection, Rachel. Always use protection." he laughed. Rachel stood fuming and red faced in the doorway as Bohusk jumped up and off the bed.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Vanessa asked from the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest while wearing a curious expression. She raised her brow, as she waited for the two to explain themselfs.

"I started hearing doors open and slam on thier own." Rachel mumbled.

"So you called the 'Terminator'?" Falcon giggled, shooting Jhonen a look.

"Hey, I could fuck somebody up if they tried to get in here!" he yelled while flailing both arms in the air, still holding both weapons. Vanessa giggled louder while Rachel rolled her eyes and left the room. The blue eyed girl easily plucked the knifes from her boyfriend and kissed him gently.

"I think you've played with your toys enough for one day, love."

"Oww, watch the nails Vanessa!" Rachel half yelled as her sister stood behind her trying to fasten the ties to her dress.

"Oh stop being such a prude." the younger retored. "Besides, you were the one who picked out this contraption of a dress! It hooks in 14 different places!" Rachel had chosen the most intricate and elaborate of cocktail dresses. It was solid black and fairly short. It ended about mid thigh and had a lace spider web design on the back that required someone else to help Rachel get in and out of it. Once the last hook was finished, Falcon stepped back and examined her sister. The dress fit her perfectly, dispite it's complexity and the black lace stockings and onyx heels and her signature choker finished her dark look.

"So remind me again where our dearest Garfield is taking you?"

"To the theater down town to see Rent." The younger let out a small chuckle.

"You do know that's AJ's favorite musical? And that she will literally put a curse on you two if you go without her?"

Rachel only rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, im soo scared of a Celtic curse."

"You should be, love." came Argyle's voice. She stood with a wicked smirk near the doorway. "Since you're going to see my favorite musical of all time without me, I expect a program complete with autographs from the entire cast as an appology." Burgundy eyes glittered with mischief and humor. "And by the way, grass stain is at the door." AJ and Vanessa blinked and Rachel was gone, hearing the front door slam a split second later.

**Olivia- So the whole senario with Rachel and Jhonen actually happened to one of my best friends! She walked inside her house after school and continuously heard doors in her house slam, so she called our friend Stephen, who showed up at her house weilding both a clever and a bread knife! So that part was based on actual events. **


	25. Theatricality

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 15- Theatricality

"Absolutely not!" 4 male voices screamed in unison.

"Come on, guys! It's for a good cause!" Vanessa plead, making her best puppy dog face, AJ, Rachel and Kori mimicing her act.

"Unless the 'good cause' is sending Teresa and Matthew to Mars, im not interested." Jhonen replied bordely, playing with his new iPod touch. Nessa plopped herself in his lap and grabbed the iPod giving her boyfriend a pleading glance.

"Close." AJ chimed in sitting on Aaron's lap and giving him her biggest pleasing eyes

. "It's to raise money for the music and drama department. We're putting on a 'Coffee Shop Theatre' production to bring in some funds for the musical next month. _Por favor, mi corazon?"_

"And you know how much the musical theatre program means to the school. Jump is a performing arts school, afterall." Rachel reasoned. Each of the guys groaned in defeat. They knew that when the girls got this big about an idea, they had no choice but to give in.

"But why us?" Richard asked. He tried to give Kori a pleading glance but she was smiling broadly at the other girls

"Because you're our boyfriends, you love us and it would mean alot if you did it." Rachel cooed as she ran her fingers through Gar's sandy hair, making the green eyed boy purr.

"But why do _we_ have to be in this production?." Aaron asked in defeat. He couldn't say no to little AJ or his best girlfriends but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Cause the song we're performing has everything to do with you guys." AJ giggled with a wink. All the boys felt a shiver of dread run up their spines at the gesture.

"Remind me again, why we were talked into this..." Gar grumbled from behind the auditorium's curtain. He peeked out to see a packed house complete with the entire gang. He checked the clipboard in his hands waving to Rae a little ways away behind stage befor eturning back to the guys.

"Because our girlfriends are devious and manipulative." Richard answered, standing with his arms folded in aggrivation beside Aaron and Jhon. Richard and Aaron were forced into beige colored marine suits while Jhonen's apparel went unchanged. He flat out refused to wear anything other than his traditional garb.

"But hot... Why you complainin' anyway, grass stain?" Jhonen growled. "Your girl aint singin tonight, so you get the pleasure of standing backstage doin all the tech shit."

"2 minutes till showtime!" rang AJ's british accent. She, Kori and Vanessa at stage left sporting matching red, white and blue sailor suits. "We're ready to rock this right?"

As mad as the guys were about being forced to join in, they were enjoying the costumes their girls adorned. AJ, Nessa, and Kori wore sailor dresses cut off at their upper thighs and white wedge heels. Becca wore a simple white dress that hugged her form, and even Rachel opted for a black form fitting dress and black heels. The boys may hate being onstage, unless they wanted to, but they sure did enjoy the lovely stage outfits.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Jhon said in a disgruntled tone. Victor wore one of the biggest grins of all time when he pressed play up in the recording booth. The guys took one last deep breath of encouragement and marched out onstage to join the girls.

**Boys- **_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
__Candyman, candyman  
__Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_**Girls- (whispered)- **__Sweet sugar candyman  
_

**Richard was the first one out. Kori sauntered up to him and led him around the stage while AJ and Vanessa danced. He spun her once and continued his rhythm. **

__** Kori- **_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
__He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

**The redheaded beauty winked seductively at her boyfriend and gently shoved him off next to Aaron and Jhon as she pranced back to Vanessa and AJ. **__

**Girls- **_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah_

**Jhonen gulped as he saw Nessa leave her place and come toward him. She wrapped one leg around his waist and swung herself around to the other side. The hazel eyed boy swore that for a split second, he felt Vanessa's hand on his backside. **__

_**Vanessa- **__He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

**As the last line ended, Falcon sashayed back as the chorus began.**__

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

**Aaron's dark eyes widened as his girlfriend danced near. Her hips swayed exotically as she seemed to be moved by the music. The small girl danced sensually with her boyfriend. Aaron's handsome dark face reddened with every move. **__

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait

__**The boys sang thier ending line and marched off the stage, complete with a goofy looking grin plastered on thier faces. **

Rebecca grinned widely at the three boys' expressions as they walked, almost mesmerized, backstage. She murmered something about 'young love' as she took the stage. Swift was a natural born performer, just like Falcon. The two sisters often took the lead in choral arrangements and musicals. And to the youngest Roth, tonight was no different. She nodded to Vic up in the recording booth, starting the music. Her voice light and strong as the sounds of a piano and guitar filled the room.

_There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some better endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo._

**Memories of her previous life crept into her thoughts. Dark days and even darker nights being locked away in the basement of her father's house. **

_Some things,  
I wish I could do all all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
When life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned._

**Tears weighed down indigo orbs as she carried on her song. Suddenly finding it difficult to keep her voice steady. Fragments of her tortured past flashed before her eyes. The beatings she would so wrongfully recieve, her mother dying at the hands of her wretched father, and finally, being sold into slavery to pay for the increasing gambling debts of her father. **__

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

**Finally, after living as a poorly kept servant to a rich mobster for 3 years, Rebecca finally managed to escape, thanks to Wally and his dad. She ran for hours on end to loose the men and dogs assigned to bring her back. Finally collapsing in one of the darkest alleyways of Jump City. **__

There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should have taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

**But finally, the horrific visions stopped, and new ones became clear. The happiest day of Rebecca Arella's life was the day she was found by Jhonen. After that day, she was adopted into strange, disfunctional and loving family she's come to know and adore.**__

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

Becca lowered the mic in her hand and used her free hand to wipe away a few stray tears. The sound of the audiance's applause was deafening. She smiled brightly and left the stage for the next performer. The instant she was out of the crowd's sight, she was swept up by a blurr of red hair. She relaxed into Roy's grip as he twirled her around the room.

"That was amazing, Swift!" AJ all but yelled, pulling the small violet/black haired girl into a hug.

"I've taught you well, squirt." Falcon giggled, now having changed into a black and silver asemetric cocktail dress, silver tights, black knee high boots and gloves to match. Her hair had been swept back into a twisted bun.

"Lemme guess. Bad Romance?" Becca asked. The middle Roth only winked in reply before disapearing into the dressing room. Two acts followed Rebecca's. Seasons of Love and Bad Romance, which featured most of the concert choir girls, including Vanessa.

A brief intermission signaled that the show was almost over. Garfield sat his clipboard and headset down and walked outside to meet up with the others. He high fived the boys before sitting down on a bench next to Rachel's favorite weeping willow. The warm nightly air surrounded him. He inhaled deeply to clear his mind. Suddenly, emerald eyes snapped open.

"Hey, where's Rae?" Joy looked in his direction and motioned to the auditorium door.

"She went inside to talk to Vic about something...and Argyle and Vanessa went backstage to change. Thier song is next."

"Oh yea, i kinda forgot." Gar sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Guess I should get back to my post before Vic kicks my ass." he laughed.

Rachel stood before a large vanity mirror, listening to the sounds of 'Defying Gravity' as her sister and best friend sung thier hearts out on stage. She knew the only other act anyone was expecting tonight was the finale, then, it was her turn to shine. No one other than Nessa knew that Rachel could sing, and tonight, she would debut her talents.

She took one last glance in the mirror and decided she looked good enough. A simple black cocktail dress that cut off at her upper thighs with a thin veil over it that fell to her knees. Black heels and her signature choker finished off her elegant look. She carefully mauvered around Gar and to the side of the stage, where she waited patiently. Raven was almost amazed with the finale. Vanessa, along with all the concert choir men, performed 'Can't be Tamed'.

"Better than anything Miley Cyrus can dish out, that's for sure." Rachel chuckled to herself. However, her heart almost stopped when she realized the song was over. It was now or never.

"Well, that's all folks!" Garth announced as he stood up to leave, prompting the others to do the same. But everyone froze in thier tracks as one last song began to play. Rachel stood center stage with a bright blue spotlight shinning down on her, illuminating her figure.

_What you're gonna do when the show is over  
What you're gonna sing when the song ends  
How you're gonna cope when there is no closure  
Where you're gonna reach when the goal gets higher  
How you're gonna make it through  
When you think you lost the chance_

**Her voice reached to every inch of the auditorium, mesmerizing all who heard it. The gang was dumbstruck. They didnt have the faintest clue as to Rae's talent. But what shocked them the most was that she looked as if she was enjoying herself!**__

Play on  
When you're losing the game  
Play on  
'Cause you're gonna make mistakes  
It's always worth to sacrifice  
Even when you think you're wrong  
So play on  
Play on

**Emerald eyes watched the young violet beauty intently. His jaw had long since dropped, unable to move from his spot. **__

Even when the flood gates swing wide open  
Never let the currents sink you down, no  
Even when you're not sure where you're going  
Swimming through the mess and you can't get out  
Just going through the motions, and trying not to drown

Play on  
When you're losing the game  
Play on  
'Cause you're gonna make mistakes  
It's always worth to sacrifice  
Even when you think you're wrong  
So play on  
Play on

Rachel ended her song with a genuine smile. She didnt wait to hear the roar of applause that followed, walking backstage only to be kissed passionatly by a mop of sandy coloured hair and sparkling green eyes.

**Olivia- Ok so this took waayy too long to write, but it was worth it! The tv show gLee played a big part in this chapter. And since school is out and i'm fully graduated, i've got alot more time to write ;) **

**Anyway, we dont own Teen Titans or any of the featured songs or media.**


	26. Closing Words

**Emma: Yea so, I know I've been major MIA, but life has been catching up with me. So, here we are almost thru with Meeting Mr. Right! Now, as our dedicated readers know, this one ends sad, but for those who haven't read out next one -Mr. Right Or Mr. Wrong- no worrying it will all end happily then. So, without further ado, here is chapter 26! We still don't own anything, enjoy!**

**Chapter 26: Closing Words**

So, with such a huge success in the theatrics department, the gang had to go and celebrate. Little did the boys know that this entitled the girls getting tickets to _Chicago _and dragging them along. The boys were used to being dragged places by the girls by now, but they had their fill of the theatre from the show. Once they got there, and realized it was a show entirely dedicated to sexy convicts dancing around, however, they were much more eager.

"Best show I've seen in awhile," Aaron and Jhon agreed. AJ and Nessa promptly slapped their boyfriends but laughed.

"No seriously, even without the dancing chicks," Jhon said," It was pretty good. I have to say that Velma had it right, no family in show business works well."

"She killed her sister and her husband!" Rachel cried," Nessa ma bug me sometimes but I don't plan on killing her any time soon!" "Even if she kissed Green Boy there?" Jhon taunted.

"Wouldn't happen," Gar and Nessa said at once. The group laughed as they left the theatre and headed off to their separate homes. Gar was driving Rae home and when they parked in front of their home, he hesitated, obviously nervous.

"What's wrong Gar?" Rae asked catching his new found nervous attitude.

"I just… I know this is silly," Gar said shakily," But Rae, will you go to the Senior Prom with me next year?"

"Of course I will silly!" Rae laughed," Why were you so nervous about that?"

"Well I want to hear that we'll make it that long," Gar said softly. Rae gave him a reassuring kiss and left for the house. Gar watched her entranced that he had this girl all to himself.

!

Drama Class the next day, Rebecca sat reading her book next to Nessa and Rae as the boys tried some be-boxing free styling onstage. It was the end of the year and the drama teacher didn't mind. When Vic reached a really good line, everyone would clap.

"Sittin' in drama class," Vic beat out, Gar and Jhon laughing with him," Time's flying' by!"

The boys were stuck there. Becca looked up and grinned. The small girl jumped over her desk onto the stage and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm a drama geek, you know I'm popping' fly!" Becca said as Rich kept the beat going." I got my line all down, my character figured out! I'm a drama geek, and thet's what I'm about! I'm dropping mean lines and using cool props! I'm giving it all I got!"

The room was silent in shock that little Becca had just shown up not only two males, but also a mean rapping, black man. This was both sad, impressive, and shocking all at once. The drama teacher looked at Becca with wide eyes.

"Word!" Becca said pulling a gangster pose, because she couldn't resist. The room exploded in cheers and laughter. Rae and Nessa giggled dragging Becca back to their seats. Afterwards, as the final bell of Junior Year rang, the kids laughed at Vic, Jhon, Gar, and Rich for being shown up by little Becca.

"That's my Becks," Roy said kissing his girlfriend's head gently. Becca giggled and shrugged sorry to her four "older brothers".

"Ah c'mon boys," Rae laughed," Summer is here! And next year we're Seniors!"

"Seniors!" The group echoed. It was to be a great summer, and hopefully a great year.

!

**Emma: So, kinda short, but the big drama comes with next year and I'll let Liv take the summer and beginning of Senior year. Hasn't she been so great while I was away? Make sure to thank her in your reviews!**


	27. I Wanna Know You

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 27- I Wanna Know You

**Olivia- Well I think Emma did a great job last chapter, dispite the shortness of it. I absolutely loved Rebecca's little gangsta rap at the end! Now it's on to the summer before senior year, and drama arises once more!**

Summer had officially begun. The weather outside was perfect for swimming, backyard BBQs and just lazing around in a hamock enjoying the breeze. The gang had been out late the night before celebrating the arrival of the long awaited season. Soft snoring could be heard from Richard's room. The spikey haired teen laied curled up beneath the covers on his bed.

"Richard, darling." called his stepmother from outside his door. When she got no responce from the boy, she opened the door cautiously. She smiled warmly when she saw her step son sleeping peacefully. "Richard." she cooed again, softly bringing him out of the dream world. His azure eyes opened slowly. "Rich, it's past noon. How about you get up?" A groan was all she got before he turned over onto his stomach and burried his face in the pillows.

"We're hosting a dinner tonight, Richie. Bruce has a new buisness partner, he and his daughter are comming over tonight for a meet and greet. And we need you to be on your best behavior."

"You mean I have to go?" came his muffled responce.

"Yes, it would mean alot to Bruce and myself. His daughter is around your age, so you two might actually become friends."

"Babbs, you know I'm with Kori, right?" Richard had lifted his head to look his step mother in the eye to let her know he was serious.

"Yes, I know, dear. All I ment was that you could welcome her into your group of friends. From what I hear, she goes to your school but dosent have alot of friends like you."

"Fine. I'll go to your dinner, but things between me and this girl stay strictly platonic."

"That's all I ask." Babbs kissed his forehead before returning downstairs with her husband.

Across town, Rachel awoke to a furry ball of black fur nuzzling her cheek. She chuckled slightly and scooped Dusk into her arms, kissing the green eyed kitten before sitting her down with Dawn to play. She quickly dressed in a pair of dark denim shorts, grey tanktop and rainbows before meeting with her sisters downstairs. Becca was sitting on the floor, leaning over the coffee table as she channel surfed while Vanessa sat cross legged on the sofa, reading the morning text messages she'd recieved.

"So what's the morning news, sister of mine?" Rachel asked, sitting down beside her twin.

"Not much. Bird Boy wont be going with us to that new teen club tonight. Babbs and Bruce are having some sort of dinner party that he can't get out of."

"Sounds incredibly boring." Swift chidded, eyes intent on the television screen.

"Definately. Jeremy invited us all to go swimming at his place this afternoon. His dad is out on a buisness trip all this week so he has the house to himself besides the servants."

"So that means it's time to party!" came AJ's clipped accent. She appeared behind the Roth twins, throwing two bikinis in thier laps and one to the youngest Roth. "Come now, loves. We havent a moment to waste of this absolutely perfect season!"

Several hours later, Richard stood before his full lenght mirror. Babbs had dressed him in a black tux, complete with cufflinks and tie. He pulled at the saphire tie, trying to loosen it, but his step mom had done a good job securing it. He took one last deep breath before leaving his room. He decended the stairs to see his step father at the bottom of the staircase, grinning at him.

"You look sharp, son." he chuckled, slapping Richard on the back. The doorbell sounded and Babbs answered it. Adorning a shimmering red cocktail dress. Her brunette hair had been curled slightly and wore silver heels on her feet. The door swung open to reveal a rather tall man. He was on the burly side but nothing too intimidating. Silver hair and onyx eyes stood out against his pale skin. To his right was a girl around Richard's age. Shoulder lenght blonde hair held back by a pink headband and cold blue eyes. Richard's own saphire orbs went wide as he examined the girl.

"Kitten!" he screamed in disbelief.

"Well hello there, Robby-poo!" she called sweetly. Richard cringed and tried to back away, but Babbs caught the collar of his jacket before he could get too far away.

Dinner passed by excruciatingly slow. Richard had no choice but to sit quietly and endure the advances of the blonde girl while the parents talked. Halfway through the meal, Richard had had enough. He quietly reached for his phone tucked away in his sleeve and typed out a distress message and sent it to Kori. But just as he had pressed the send button, Bruce had confiscated the device, saying it was rude to have electronics at the dinner table.

_'This night can't possibly get worse.'_ Rich thought to himself. But it seemed like karma wanted to prove him wrong.

"Rich, my boy. Why dont you take Kitten up to your room to talk while me and Mr. Moth discuss our francise agreement?" Bruce suggested. Richard cringed in his seat, but did as he was told, knowing it was better to obey his step father than pay the price for disobediance later. Kitten had latched herself onto his arm for the whole walk up to his room.

Kori had gotten her boyfriend's distress text and was currently on her way to the Wayne mansion. The second both Kitten and Richard were in his room, Kitten slammed him against the door and kissed him hard, oblivious to the fact Kori was watching just outside the window. She gasped in horror and ran down the street, tears staining her face. She didnt wait to see Richard shove her off and storm out of the room.

"That was some party, huh?" Gar asked as he, Rachel, Jhonen, Nessa, Becca, Roy, AJ and Aaron entered a teen club.

"Totally!" AJ giggled. "I loved the part where you and Jhon were like 2 inches from kissing when Nessa and Rae went at eachother in a game of chicken!" The girls giggled and laughed while Gar and Jhonen only blushed heavily and slid away from eachother. The group of eight sat themselfs at a table near the center of the room, listening to random people sing karaoke. When the last song ended, the DJ looked in thier direction and pointed to Vanessa to take the stage. Being the performer she was, the middle Roth never passed down a challange. She walked gracefully onto the stage and took the mic. However, when she looked at the screen in front of her, she noticed the song was a duet. She was about to ask the DJ why he picked that song until he pointed to a male in the audiance. He was at least 5 inches taller than Nessa and was very tanned. He had wispy dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Falcon blushed slightly as he took the other mic, noticing he was very handsome.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa." she said sweetly, extending her hand for him to shake. He excepted with a smile.

"It's a joy to meet you, miss. I'm Malcom Duncan." his voice was velvety smooth and made the violet haired girl's heart flutter. She was snapped out of her daze by the music starting.

**Vanessa- **_When I saw you over there  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere I wanna know you_

**Malcom- **_Gonna guess that you're the kind to say whats on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you  
There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
Fighting for your sister's reputation  
You remember people's names  
And Valentines are lame  
So I'll bring you flowers just for no occasion_

**Both- **_Woah  
Woah oh oh  
Woah Oh_

I wanna know you

Woah Woah Oh Oh  
Woah Oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself "Yeah I thought so ."

**Malcom**_You smile never shout  
You stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation  
Correct me if I'm wrong  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination_

**Both- **_Yeah Yeah  
Woah Woah Oh Oh  
Yeah Yeah  
Woah Oh_

I wanna know you

Woah Woah Oh Oh  
Woah Oh

**Vanessa- **_I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself  
I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself "Yeah I thought so."_

I thought so

**Both- **_Woah Woah Oh  
Yeah Yeah  
Yeah_

I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself  
I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself "Yeah I thought so."

Vanessa couldn't believe her ears. _'He's like the god of baritones!'_ she screamed to herself as they exited the stage. Jhonen watched his girlfriend and Malcom with hawk eyes.

"Wow, you were amazing." she complemented.

"As were you. I was quite impressed." Vanessa blushed at his words, but soon found herself forcefully turned around and Jhonen kissing her hard. She struggled under the feriocity of the kiss and when he finally let go, she smacked him over the head.

"You idiot! That was extremely rude!"

"What was? Giving my girlfriend a congradulatory kiss!"

"No, jerking me away from Malcom. We were talking and you interupted!" Jhonen rolled his eyes and sat back down next to Garfield.

**Olivia- I must say 'Date with Destiny' was an inspiration for this chapter. Although, now, Richard will have to find a way to explain what really happened between him and Kitten before Kori breaks up with him for good! And also, Malcom, if you havent figured it out already, is none other than Harold! We dont own Teen Titans or 'I Wanna Know You' by Miley Cyrus and David Archuleta. R&R!**


	28. Bad Romance

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 27- Bad Romance

**Olivia- So now we're reaching somewhat of a climax here. The couples are finding it hard to stay together and friendships are tested. R&R!**

After seeing her beloved boyfriend of 2 years kissing another girl, Kori Anders ran as far and fast as her lithe legs could carry her. Finally comming to a stop when she reached her bed, flinging herself ontop of the round, pink and plush coverings. She couldn't hear the door opening over her sobs. Her sister, Komi, stood over the threshold. Kori and Komi were twin sisters, Komi being the older of the two by 3 minutes. She and Kori looked almost identical, except for Komi's onyx hair and soft violet eyes, for which she was often called 'Blackfire'.

"You ok, squirt?" she asked, approaching her sibling. Kori seemed to mumble something into her pillow. "Come again?" the elder asked, leaning down to hear better.

"I said, Richard was kissing another girl!" Kori sobbed. Komi pulled her sister up off her pillow and hugged her close, trying to comfort the distraught girl. The twins may not always get along, spending most of thier time together arguing and fighting, but Komi had always been protective of Kori.

"Shh, it'll all be ok, Star." she soothed.

It was midnight before the Greyson household rid themselfs of thier dinner guests. Richard entered his room, shedding his tux jacket, tie and cuff links, comming face to face with his two best friends. Vic and Gar glared daggers at him with narrowed silver and emerald eyes.

"What's up?" Rich asked, catching onto thier expressions.

"Funny, we came here to ask the same thing to you, Richard Scott Greyson!." Victor spat, never using his friends full name unless he ment buisness.

"What the hell are you talking about, Cyborg?"

"We just got a call from Blackfire, saying you've been shacked up with Kitten Moth all evening." Gar accused.

"Yea, cause Bruce invited her family to dinner! Im innocent!"

"Whatever the reason was, Kori hasn't stopped crying since she saw you two making out an hour ago."

"She saw that!" Robin asked, completely at a loss for words.

"You're damn straight she saw! And she's heartbroken!" the gray eyed man thundered. His temper slowly slipping away.

The raven haired boy only stared at the floor as his two friends continued to chew him out. He didnt hear all of what was said, but he had heard enough. He knew Kitten forced the kiss on him and Starfire saw and thought the wrong thing. Without saying another word, he rushed past Gar and Vic, jumping out of his window, running down the street, ready to find Kori and make things right.

Aaron honestly thought Jhon had broken his jaw. He had been grinding his teeth for the past 2 hours while glaring at his girlfriend and newcommer and the sound was skin crawling to the emerald eyed latino. Vanessa, AJ and Malcom sat at a table beside the boys, talking about anything and everything. Both girls seemed mesmerized by the handsome young boy. Neither girl had spoken to thier significant other since Malcom made himself known.

"Where exactly are you from, love?" AJ asked, leaning on the table with her knuckles resting on her chin.

"Malibu, California. Just moved to Jump a little over a week ago. I'll be starting Jump High in August."

"Awesome! We'll be classmates!" Vanessa all but screamed. "Senior?" she asked, and he nodded. When he mentioned he was a musician as well, Nessa's smile turned into a Cheshire grin. That was the last straw. Jhonen adruptly stood and stormed out of the club, slamming the door in his wake. The noise finally alerting the girls.  
"Where'd he go all pissed off?" Vanessa asked Aaron, oblivious.

"I think he got sick of you drooling over your new friend." Aaron replied coldly. He himself, getting rather irritated. The Roth woman only rolled her eyes and followed after her hazel eyed lover.

"Jhonen!" she called, seeing him turn a corner. He ignored her and kept walking, shuffling through his camoflage coat for his iPod and earbuds. "Jhonen Darryl Moore!" she thundered, causing many pedestrians to stop and stare. Jhon stopped but didnt turn around.

"What?" he asked, voice thick with anger. "Get tired of your baritone god soo soon?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, hazel and cerulean eyes darkening to copper and navy because of aggression. Jhonen turned quickly and approached her with balled fists as if he would swing. But Vanessa stood unphased, knowing he would never hurt her.

"This musical bastard just magically shows up and the second he belts out a tune, you fall for him and leave me out in the cold? I may love you, Ness, but i'm not gonna settle for second place." he didnt give his girlfriend a chance to respond, jamming his earbuds in place, continuing to walk down the crowded streets.

Richard stood outside of the Anders house, facing the door. He breathed deeply and raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before he could make contact with the wood. Komi stood on the other side, glaring daggers at the saphire eyed boy.

"Umm...hi, Komi...Is, uh, Kori home?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, seems her alergies are acting up. She's alergic to bullshit, ya know."

"You dont understand, Blackfire! This whole thing is a big misunderstanding!"

"You got that right, Bird Boy. You misunderstood the whole 'relationship' thing. When a boy asks a girl to be his girlfriend, you dont go behind her back and kiss another girl!" she screamed, slamming the door in his face. Richard sighed and walked around to the back yard. He could see a light glowing in Kori's window. Using his natural agility and stealth, Richard scaled the house's outter walls, easily reaching the window. He could see his beloved curled up on her bed, with her back towards him. He tapped the glass softly, causing the auburn haired beauty to stirr. She looked in his direction and her eyes widened. She was about to call for Komi, but Richard begged her not to, knowing that the elder Anders girl would more than likely send him to the ER if she found out he didnt leave.

Kori slowly rose from her bed and walked the distance from her bed to the window.

"What do you want?" she asked in a broken voice, not bothering to open the window.

"I wanna explain what you saw, Kor. Kitten threw herself at me! She forced me to kiss her!" he yelled through the glass. Kori stared at him for a few seconds, searching his saphire eyes for any sign that he was lying. When she came up empty handed, she opened the window.

**Olivia- so Richard finally gets a chance to explain himself to Kori...all the while Jhonen and Vanessa's relationship starts to crumble because of Malcom's appearence. Can Vanessa save her relationship with Jhonen or will she turn her back on him for Malcom? Only time will tell! R&R!**


	29. Baby Come Back

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 29- Baby Come Back

A week had passed since the arrival of Malcom Duncan. The gang seemed to welcome him with smiles and hugs, although it seemed just as Malcom appeared, Jhon vanished. Numerous calls had been made by the infamous 18 teens only to be rejected or go to voicemail. Vanessa seemed to take this harder than anyone. She frequently refused to leave home or her room for that matter. She'd sit on her bed with her knees drawed up to her chest and stare at her phone for hours, waiting for a text or call from her hazel eyed lover. She even went as far as to look for his two cronies, Disaster and Crowley.

"Sorry, lil lady." Crowley had said to her. "Hadn't seen the boss either in a few days." Disaster stood close behind, also vouching for the story. But the unsure look in the burley man's eyes caused the Roth woman to believe those two knew more than they were leading on. Letting out a sigh, for the umpteenth time that hour, Falcon let herself fall back onto the many pillows adorning her bed. Tears pricked her brilliant cerulean eyes. After a few minutes, she had almost cried herself to sleep, but a knock at her door jolted her awake.

"You ok, sister?" Rachel stood over the threshold of the room, staring at her twin in disbelief. In all her 17 years, Rae had never seen her twin so defeated and broken. Vanessa managed a deadpan stare in the violet twin's direction. "Stupid question, i know." Rachel muttered, crossing the room to sit on her sister's bed.

"What am i gonna do, Rae?" Vanessa's voice was garbled and strained from her crying.

"I dont have a clue, Ness. We've tried to find Jhon for a week now, and no luck. The boys have been patroling the city ever since."

"Maybe I could go to his house."

"And do what? Have you at least thought about what you're gonna say?" Vanessa's face fell again, knowing she didnt have the faintest idea what to say to explain herself. "Course I'd like to hit him for hurtin you, I do know you love him... So if you wana make things right think up a plan. You're my brilliant twin you'll come up with something."  
Another hour passed and finally the twinkle returned to her azure eyes. She jumped off her bed and started rambling around in her closet. Finally pulling out a very old and worn music mixer and cd burner.

"I may not know what to say, but I do know what to sing." she spoke to herself with a growing smirk.

3

3

3

The door to a one bedroom apartment was roughly slammed open and in stumbled a very worn out looking Jhonen.

"Damn, those Hive Five douchebags are finally starting to put up a fight." he muttered, shuffling to his bedroom for a much deserved nap. He flung his camo jacket onto a nearby chair and threw his shoes somewhere else. He was about to lie down, but caught sight of a black disk case.

"Maybe Disaster and Crowley finally found that bootleg copy of 'Shutter Island' that i wanted." He pryed open the case and popped the disk into his dvd player, however, instead of a movie, Vic's voice rang thoughout the room.

**Vic- **_HaHa!  
You all need to get ready to hear  
The unbelievable,  
Indescribable  
Vanessa Roth.  
Baby V!_

(Baby Come Back)

**Vanessa- **_Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try_

(Baby Come Back)

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin' it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know we made a mistake, (I do)  
Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again

Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

[Bridge:]  
You know you miss your baby V  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me  
So I sing

Baby Come Back!

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back!)  


Jhon smiled once the music ended but before he could eject the tape Falcon appeared; God Jhon had forgotten how beautiful his girl was. She was in nothing more than a grey tanktop and a pair of his fleece camo pants. Her violet hair had was in a very loose and messy ponytail and cerulean eyes glisened with unshed tears.  
"Jhon I know you must hate me," Nessa sniffled her voice low but steady," But I'm sorry if I made you think I was falling for Malcom. You know I only have eyes or heart for you, no Baritone God could change that." She blew a kiss to the screen and smiled hopefully." So baby won't you come back?"

3

3

3

Jhon scanned the club for the gang and grinned when he spotted them. He snuck over quietly, only a few noticed him but grinned as he silently told them to keep quiet as he closed in on the blue eyed Roth. He wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to yelp in surprise, but relaxed as her lover yanked her into a kiss that made her toes curl.  
"Hey baby I'm back," Jhon grinned. Nessa had happy tears in her eyes. Then she smiled and dragged Jhon over to two new figures near the stage." Who-"  
"Jhon this is Malcom," Nessa explained pointing to Malcom," And his GIRLFRIEND Amylee." pointing to a dark skinned readheaded girl with large red eyes.  
She put emphasis on the girlfriend note and smiled at Jhon. He smiled and kissed her again.

Kori and Rich watched the scene unfold with smiles. They turned to eachother and thier smiles fell a little. Kori had listened to her boyfriend's explaination and appology, but she was still a little wary. Robin stared at her with crystal clear blue eyes. Kori couldn't help but notice the love, devotion and trust located in thier icy depths. She wanted soo badly to just forget the whole situation, but something in the back of her mind told her to watch Richard and Kitten like a hawk. But this nagging feeling didnt stop her from loving him any less.

**Olivia- So we've mended one relationship and in the process of fixing another! More drama, twists and turns to come! R&R!**

**We dont own Teen Titans or 'Come Back To Me' by Vanessa Hudgens**


	30. Hip To My Heart

**Emma: apologies about not updating sooner, I've been busy as anything lately and I know that I want to get this chapter correct. This is where we bring all the other fighting couples together. I will also go into why the other couples are fighting, and resolve it! Of course this will involve music and fun so, without further rant, we don't own anything enjoy!**

**Meeting Mr. Right**

**Chapter 30: Hip To My Heart**

AJ was mad; you could tell by her red-brown eyes and how they looked like they could kill with one glance; and you could tell when her combat boot-clad feet stomped down the hall towards Becca and Roy who were bickering about whether or not Roy had been flirting with the new girl, Cheshire.

"You were!" Becca cried tearfully." I know she's prettier then me and she doesn't have a drug lord dad or any other issues, but why would you lie about it?"

"Becks I wasn't I-" Roy tried.

"Were just leaving goodbye," AJ growled. Roy knew when AJ was mad to leave her alone so he left with a sad look to the crying Becca." Rebecca Roth why win the world did you tell Rachel that you heard Joy hear that Kitten told Cheshire who heard that Aaron was flirting with that rotten new girl in gym?"

Of course the last bit of this was both so confusing and screeched at such a high pitch Becca has to think for a moment. Then, once her pondering was done, she noticed AJ was close to tears and had hit a dent into a poor locker.

"Because he was?" Becca tried. AJ cried out and covered her mouth in a sob, running off and past many of her friends. Rachel and Nessa were walking out of Spanish when they noticed the small girl running into a bathroom. The twins nodded at each other and turned into the bathroom to see AJ crouched back in the corner sobbing into her knees.

"AJ!" both girls cried. AJ said nothing and kept sobbing as the girls soothed and talked to her. Soon she was calmed to a soft hiccup and tears but both Roth twins were scared to see their sweet and unabashed AJ like this.

"Aaron w-was f-f-flirting with that n-new girl!" AJ cried." I know that s-she's p-p-prettier then me b-but why did she h-have to g-go for Aaron!"

Both girls tried to calm her but nothing worked. Finally they calmed her tears away and led her out of the bathroom to Chorus.

3

3

3

"I'm telling you they messed the movie up!" Jhon said to Nessa. They were debating the new Avatar the Last Airbender movie." Zuko looked freaking Mexican and the Earth Kingdom turned Chinese on us! Let's not forget the part where Appa looked like a flying Muppet on strings!"

"Alright, it was bad," Nessa agreed," But have you noticed that all our friends are suddenly in turmoil?"

"yea what gives with all these fights?" Jhon asked." I mean why all the drama before Prom?"

"Who knows, but I'm glad its tonight because Rae has been looking forward to it," Nessa said. Jhon nodded and both kept making their way up to the school where everyone was walking into the gym for Senior Prom.

3

3

3

"You're sure I look okay Gar?" Rachel asked. Gar smiled and took her hand, brushing his lips across her palm gently. Rae melted under his touch and smiled." Thanks Gar… You look great too!"

The couple was sitting outside of the Prom together, in the limo Gar and Rich had rented. Of course, Kori refused to speak to Rich but rode with Rae and Gar. Now, Gar and Rae were kissing and talking intimately in the car, attempting to get away for a bit, but Gar's hands kept traveling up Rae's legs and down her shoulders. Rae pushed him back once more and glared at him.

"Gar not now!" Rae said." I told you I would let you know when I was ready Garfield!"

"Rae it's been almost a year now we've been dating!" Gar cried," Why can't we just-"

"No!" Rachel cried. She had angry tears in her eyes and she jumped back from Gar." I thought you were a different from other guys Gar!" She stamped a foot away and started to turn away and leave the car." I was wrong and I _hate _you!"

Rachel ran until she was home. She tore off her dress and cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile Gar helped himself to the alcohol in the limo fridge… Neither meant to hurt the other one, but Rachel soon realized how horrible she had overreacted, and Gar was soon making out with Teresa in the car. Funny how one event can cause such different reactions in people; especially when one of them is intoxicated.

3

3

3

"We have to do it Wally!" Jen whispered yelled as she tried to drag Wall onstage. It was a week later, one horrid week of the entire gang fighting and avoiding one another. Vic and Carrie were fighting because Vic swore Carrie had been out with another football player when she was sick at home; Kole and Jeremy were fighting over her looking at another man; Joy and Garth were in a yelling match because she wasn't expressive enough; AJ couldn't even look at Aaron; Gar, Rae, Rich, and Kori wouldn't even looking at one another none the less talking; and Nessa and Jhon, and Wally and Jen seemed to be the only one who seemed sane anymore." We're the only hope!"

"Fine!" Wally cried." But I won't like it!"

In retrospect, Jen's plan was genius; get onstage during the Senior Talent Show and remind their friends why they loved one another; however she forgot that the song she picked was girly and Wally hated it. So as they ran onstage and the Dj hit the musi, Jen began:

_Jen: __I like your lips like I like my Coca-Cola, yeah Oh how it pops and fizzes __Wally: __You like my shirt like I like it when you hold my hand the way it fits has got me feeling lucky _

_Both: __Lookie who is comin', whoo! You got that somethin' __Jen: __Boy I wanna be where you are, __Wally: __And I'm gunnin' for ya' __Both: __Can't even fall for some other man, 'Cause brother, man you know how to get hip to my heart.. C'mon now! __Jen: __All the girls in town look you up and look you down, I know so... c'mon and pick your kitten purr, baby, purr, go ahead and say the word-lets go! _

_(Jen glanced at her friends, all front and center as she danced and acted out some scenes. She acted like they had been: jealous and silly. Then turned back to Wally to smiled and hug him)__Wally: __I think I'm the one you digging' Got me feeling lucky _

_(Wally grinned spinning Jen and then grinned at his friends; seeing their shocked faces and them turning to one another with sheepish looks.)_

_Both: __Lookie, who is comin', whoo! you got that somethin' __Jen: __boy I wanna be where you are, __Wally: __and I'm gunnin' for ya' __Both: __can't even fall foe some other man, 'cause brother man, you know how to get hip to my heart. __Both: __Tell me now, who? Who? Tell me now, who? Who?_

_You play it cool You play it so coo-coo-cool And what am I supposed to do, when you play it so cool And I got the hots for you __Both: __Lookie, who is comin', whoo! you got that somethin' __Jen: __boy I wanna be where you are, __Wally: __and I'm gunnin' for ya' __Both: __can't even fall foe some other man, 'cause brother man, you know how to get hip to my heart. _

_Jen: __Lookie, who is comin', whoo! you got that somthin' boy I wanna be where you are, an I'm gunnin' for ya' cant even fall for some other man, 'cause brother man, you know how to get hip to my heart. __Wally: __I said, you know how to get hip to my heart __Both: __I said, you know how to get hip to my heart _

The applause was instant, and the affect even more so. Their friends were soon kissing and smiling and trying to make up all at once for how silly they'd all been. All that was accept Gar and Rae who were simply smiling at their friends and frowning at one another. Jen and Wally didn't notice though, because in the last dip of their dance, Wally had kissed Jen and she was too busy feeling him get hip to _her _heart, to notice her almost perfect plan.

"AJ I wasn't flirting I swear!" Aaron started.

"I know love I should have known!" AJ said back hugging her boyfriend.

"Kori you know I only have eyes for-" Rich said.

"I know Rich," Kori cut him off with a kiss.

"I was stupide Care-bear," Vic said.

"You forget I'm here to help you when you're stupid," Carrie said hugging him.

"Joy I'm sorry-" Garth cried.

"It's fine," Joy said her eyes brimming with emotion.

All was well in the group. Everyone was back to normal, it seemed, except for Gar and Rae who simply smiled and shook hands before running to congratulate their friends. Life was as normal as it could get…"

3

3

3

**Emma: as I said, I worked really, really hard to find a way to cause fights then resolve them and I hope I did good! R&R kids this fic is almost over!**


	31. Graduation Blues

**Olivia- So here we are at last, the final chapter of the first story in our "Mr. Right" series! The sequel is already finished, "Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong" as is the third story "Daddy Dearest". We're currently working on "Raising Kids, the Mr. Right Way" and will be up and running asap! For now, enjoy the final chapter!**

Meeting Mr. Right

Chapter 31- Graduation Blues

Most of the drama had settled down during the last few weeks of school. Graduation day was rapidly approaching. The famous 18 seniors went out with an all out bang as the football team, soccer team, track and feild, and archery team each placed first in thier playoffs. The choir had won Regionals thanks to Vanessa, AJ, Rebecca and Rachel. And as the icing on the cake, each of the 18 teens recieved high honors in thier own unique feild of study. They were dreaming big, shooting high and aiming for the stars as the end drew nearer.

Finally, graduation night was upon them. Rachel tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her sisters and best friends to finish getting ready. She wore a strapless black dress with a white sash going around her waist that ended above her knees with black gladiator sandels. Her amethyst moon choker was her only jewlary. Vanessa appeared first, carrying two gowns and caps and the honor chords they'd recieved for chorus. The younger twin adorned a white spaghetti strap dress that ended at her knees with a black sash going around the small of her waist. Her opal choker sat elegantly against the hollow of her throat and silver heels on her feet.

"If mom could see us now..." the younger mused as she placed a cap and tassel on her twin's head. "We made it, sister." Her smile was small and sad. Cerulean eyes clouded with thought and wonder.

"It hasn't been an easy road." Rachel began. "But with the help and guidance of our friends and family, we did what we at first thought was impossible." She hugged her twin before turning to see AJ, Joy and Becca descend the stairs with thier gowns, caps and chords. AJ's dress was a red and black corset dress made in a goth fashion but still very chic. Her normal red and black combat boots adorned her feet. Joy's dress was deep blue with a black sash and moon pin around her hips, simple black flats finished off her look. Swift's silver shimmery dress was off the shoulder and below her knees. White converse with diamond studded tips sat on her feet along with her onyx star choker. She grinned at AJ's awed look at the converse and even blew a big grape 'Double Bubble' bubble at the small girl.

"Oh quit it 'Alice'!" Becca said with a grin. Becca had started using this nickname for AJ ever since they had been dragged to see the 'Eclipse' and they all realized how Alice-like AJ was. If not a better version.

"Rae, darling, Gar dropped this off for you while you were in the shower." AJ handed her friend a Jump High yearbook with her name embossed on the cover. Rachel opened it, two whole pages of nothing but signatures and last messages from her friends stood out against the red paper. She finally turned to the middle of the book where the sweetheart and best friend page sat. Kori, AJ, Nessa, Becca, Joy and Jenny had to fight over space on the best friend page, but the sweetheart page was littered with emerald ink.

_"You´re better then the best  
I´m lucky just to linger in your life  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok  
And the moments when my good times start to fade_

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile

_Love, forever and always- Gar Logan"_

Rachel smiled slightly before closing the book, sitting it aside while taking her gown and chords from Nessa.

3

3

3

Between the 480 graduating teens, irritable teachers and confusing parking, the gang was about ready to cuss a few higher ups out...which Jhonen gladly did when he snatched his diploma out of Principal Blood's hands. No body dared touch the boy since Crowley and Disaster were front row center in the audiance. After the diplomas were handed out and speeches were made, the chorus took the stage for one last song. Finale B from Rent. AJ had persuaded the director into choosing this song. When the last note was sung, she, Vanessa, Rachel and Rebecca all stepped forward to close the ceremony by singing Jump's Alma Mater. But one mischievous look from Vanessa told the quartet they wouldn't be singing that. Without being seen, the blue eyed Roth unplugged one of the speakers and replaced the outlet with her iPod.

_**All- **__Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love

Seasons of love. Seasons of love

_**AJ- **__Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan._

**Becca- **_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?_

**Nessa- **_In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died._

_**ALL  
**__It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!_

_**Rachel (while ALL sing)**__  
Oh you got to got to  
Remember the love!  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love spread love  
Measure measure your life in love_

While the validictorians, teachers and higher up's jaws were on the ground, the audiance burst into applause while the four girls raced down the steps only to be swept up in the arms of the gang.

"Well, we did it!" Becca cried hugging her sisters and anyone else she could grab. She grinned form ear to ear and was on the edge of dancing. While congrats were exchanged and friends hugged and talked of college exams and their futures, Rae made her way to Gar's side.

"I got your message," Rae said. Gar smiled hopefully," But I don't want to get back together..." His face blanched and fell." I'm going with Jhon and Nessa to Star city in a few days. We're going to go tour Star University and Nessa, AJ, Joy and I are talking about trying to make our own fashion business. You could always powl around with Vic and Rich. They're going to Jump Commuinty Collage so they'll only be a short walk away. I don't think we should let a silly High School romance follow us. Let's be friends and if our paths cross in the future and things are different, maybe we could start over."

"Okay Rae..." Gar said faking a smile for her. He hugged her to him one last time with tears in his eyes.

**Olivia- So it's finally done! The end of a magnificent story, if I do say so myself. We'll be sure to have the 4th installment of this series up asap! R&R!**


End file.
